


【豆奶】盛开

by Digua



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 73,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digua/pseuds/Digua
Summary: 架空AU复古宫廷风贵族阶级制度*跨阶级爱情
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 架空AU  
> 复古宫廷风   
> 贵族阶级制度  
> *跨阶级爱情

——“你是说这人是被驻守米洛海岛的阿里克将军推荐过来的那个奴役？”

女人的声音带着沙哑，语气听不出情绪，清晰的传入何昶希的耳朵。半瘫在地上的男孩微微睁开眼睛，皱了皱眉头。

好冷。

“既然醒了，就赶紧自己去洗干净然后来做活，亲王堡不留废人。”女人的视线扫向他，像审视货物一般，声音却带上了点点温度，何昶希迷迷糊糊的意识渐渐回拢，摸上疼痛欲裂的太阳穴。

他被泡着冷水的货船载了两天，过冰的海水让他差点丢了半条命，等再睁眼的时候，已经被送到了目的地。何昶希这下看清周围的环境。不远处精致庞大的火炉，高高的料理台，身穿制服忙碌不绝的佣人，还有各种食物的香味。侧眼打量了一下身边棕色镶了金色花边的木门——他现在在后厨的门口。

女人穿着与其他人颜色不同的黑色长裙，上面还绣着似有似无的银线，以及裙摆处围成圈的白色蕾丝。方才她说话的声音还在他耳边回响。这位估计是城堡的某个高级管事。何昶希心中推测着，尝试动了动有些散架的身子，很幸运，他没有死在那条船上。

十四岁那年，他的家族被指控了罪证。父亲被关入了大牢执行死刑，其余皆被流放。

贵族一夕之间被贬为奴役，对于十四岁的他无异于宛如五雷轰顶。但六年过去，他在时间的推移中也渐渐习惯了自己的新身份和新生活。母亲去世的那一天，世上只剩下他一个人，使他明白自己是真的与过去那个小少爷彻底的再见了。

精神支柱的倒下，他逼迫自己坚强成长起来。但奴役的争斗之间，难免要多加小心谨慎。他变得沉默寡言，曾经少时的骄纵傲气在岁月中被磨平了棱角。18岁时，他被分配到了海岛边境军队的后厨，基于母亲遗传的出色厨艺，他幸运的获得了将军极高的赞赏。

之后，他被仁慈的将军推荐来到了亲王堡的庄园。

但没想到他遇上了海上的暴风雨。海水凶猛的冲破了破旧的船舱涌了进来，但上天好心的留下了他的小命。时隔6年千辛万苦的再一次回到首都，在故乡的土地上，他心里惊喜却又害怕，更多的是无尽的怅惘和回忆。

能获得这份干净高薪的工作是他这几年从未想过的，整个偌大的亲王堡里，大都是普通人，根本找不出几个奴役。

这个社会，奴役是最低贱不值钱的阶级，哪有机会能进这连大门都金贵无比的亲王堡？大多做苦工，仆人，甚至妓子，只有少数的奴役可能会因为有特别技能被挖掘，有一项体面工作，不遭人白眼。也有些奴役因为容貌姿丽被平民或贵族看上，买回家里做个暖床的角色。奴役的苦，大家都心知肚明。

现在上天大发慈悲给他这样一项工作，他很珍惜，也一定会把它做好。

半刻钟后，何昶希将身子清洗干净从淋浴房里走出来，套着发配下来的佣人制服，白衬衫和黑裤子。这才认真的打量起这个房间。两张床，空间也足够大。还有衣橱和桌椅，该有的一样不缺。亲王堡给的仆人房间是他见过最好的，可见主人对下人的大方。

这时房门被人轻轻推开，何昶希正背对着门给自己绑上细细的围裙带子，听见门响扭了半个身子回来。来人抬头正好与他的眼神对上。盯着他表情变化复杂。

亲王堡里新来的奴役竟长成如此模样？！他的视线忍不住在眼前人高挺的鼻梁和嫣红的嘴唇之间流连，又全身上下看了个遍。良久才意识到自己的失态，急忙反应过来：“啊…抱歉，你是新来的吧？我叫吉华，是你的室友。听说你是奴役，我也是。”

名叫吉华的男孩穿着一双老旧的长靴，裤子上沾了点点的泥土，看样子分配在花园附近。何昶希出于礼貌淡淡一笑，系好了腰后的活捆儿：“你好，何昶希。”

这人不光脸长的如此贵气，连名字都像个少爷。吉华忍不住想道。心里有些忍不住的羡慕，都是奴役，为何眼前人长得如此美丽。

没再墨迹，何昶希简单和吉华交代了几句便直奔后厨。他才刚来，不希望引起大家的不满，希望做得好一点方便以后立稳脚跟。

走到后厨，气氛不似之前他刚来时的闲适，人手徒然增多了起来，大家嘴里都十万火急的嘱咐着什么，脚下生着风。人影从他身边匆匆地掠过，有些人忙碌之余向他看来，抱着疑惑的目光。

——“都麻利一点，先生马上回来了。”

声音有丝耳熟，何昶希边听着朝声音来源看去。只见一个微胖的女人边整理着身上被其他佣人碰撞而生出的褶皱一边指挥着，像是他刚来时见到的那个高级管事。经普及，她确实是负责后厨部分的总管事，大家称呼她为乔管事。

稍作观察，何昶希走上前问道：“乔管事，打扰了。请问我现在需要做些什么？”

女人呼喊的声音戛然而止，朝他看来，面上明显一怔，眼里闪着意想不到的惊艳，瞬间她反应过来：“你是？”

眼前的人有双漂亮极致的眸子，鼻挺唇红，只是有些太过清瘦苍白，一看便是受苦劳累所致。可他身段极好，气质更是少数人所没有的出尘。所以即便是他状态不佳，也掩不住他过人的风姿。女人盯着他还没回过神来。

她可不记得王爵堡有这般姿色的人，这容貌，怕是能和卿尘少爷都能一较高下了。

何昶希见她发问，眨了眨眼眸：“管事，我是今天到的从米洛海岛调过来的，何昶希。”

女人回忆起下午那个灰头土脸的小瘦子，恍然大悟，暗叹人不能貌相。皱了皱眉她道：“原来是你，”又看了一眼他的脸，女人暗想可不能将他放入前厅，免得被卿尘少爷撞见这番容貌。暗暗斟酌了一番，她交代道：“听送你来的人说你厨艺上颇有天赋，你就给阿番打下手吧。他是管理配菜的。待以后表现良好再对你的位子做敲定。”

何昶希不疑有他，点点头朝她指的方向去了。

盯着这个小奴役清瘦修长的背影，乔管事微不可见的眯了眯眼。看来亲王堡日后不免起一波风雨。

呆了三日，何昶希已经摸清了整个亲王堡的大半人际关系和地图。

亲王堡所属陈氏亲王的内宅，全堡上下200多人，不包括卫兵。前有优美的喷泉花园，后有大片的青丘小山，地理优越，无一不占地面积极大，更别说这用上万吨楽苏玉石和品质上乘的建筑材质筑起的城堡，可见主君对亲王殿下的偏爱与用心。现任亲王的祖父陈老先生是华督帝国的开国元老，又是主君的外姓兄弟。有这样一层又一层的关系在，就是占着这优渥的位置也怕是没有人说些个要命的闲话。 

除了守卫的士兵，堡内分了几个管事：后厨，大厅，花园，湖泊，马场等等，而何昶希就归属于后厨。除了管事，便是最高级别的丘执事，则专门负责主人的事务和城堡内所有的内务。据说丘管事长相俊秀，也才不过到了青松拔起的年纪，竟有如此担当。把城堡内大小的事打理得井井有条。

至于城堡的主人，也就是现任亲王。因公事繁忙，少有回城堡的时候。听闻他性格阴晴不定，做事决断暴戾。任何事情都要求完美，尤其是对于食物方面，要求极高。所以他刚来的那天，也就是正好碰上这位亲王鲜少回来的时日，后厨才会忙成一团，各个惊慌不已。

据说最近就要到了亲王的诞日，城堡内另一位少爷，卿尘少爷，亲王世交的故子。下令准备宴会菜单。后厨这才都在焦急的准备亲王诞生招待宴的菜单，但又基于亲王殿下要命挑剔的可怕模样，大家都愁眉不展，几日内除了那天慌乱的夜晚，气氛都阴沉的不像话。

“为什么不询问先生的爱好然后制定菜单呢？”何昶希向身边的阿番递过去手里切成薄片的苹果，开口问道。城堡里私下统称呼亲王殿下为先生。

旁边的男人叹了口气，接过他的苹果片摆进盘子里。几天相处下来，他发现新来的这个小奴役，不光人长的好看至极，做事更是让人挑不出错。一改他之前对奴役畏畏缩缩拿不出手的印象。

阿番摆好苹果回应他：“除了丘执事，没有人能够近身先生，而且就连丘执事，也是只知道先生嗜甜，更详细的也不清楚。”

“于是厨房才会这么热衷于研究甜品？”何昶希接道，这几日光是大大小小的甜品他就有些看花了眼。简直像亲王堡里只有甜品师一般。

如若喜欢甜品，那这人理应是个温暖刚正的性子，为何大家都将亲王殿下定义为人人惧怕的魔鬼呢。何昶希突然没由来的胡乱想着。当然，他也只敢乱想了。

这时厨房走穿进一道声音，不算温柔，带着点点不耐烦：“卿尘少爷的下午茶准备好了吗？已经过去这么久了，你们是在嚣张吗？拖延时间，做事如此怠慢。”

他连炮的催促吓了众人皆是一惊，阿番听闻着急忙慌的在身前摆好的苹果片上淋上最后一层糖浆，手有些紧张的颤抖，何昶希见状轻轻的扶住他的手示意他不要惊慌，免得情况更糟。

甜点做好，佣人放入托盘配上冒着热气的红茶终于递给了门口神色不善的男人，他一身高级佣人的西装，还别了精致的口袋巾。一看便是近身服侍的执事。

——“实在抱歉，安执事，没想到您会提前亲自来。”佣人说的诚恳，将托盘交给他。

安执事听闻挑起眉毛直视她：“你是在怪我来早了？”

佣人知道他误会了自己的意思，不敢得罪，额头着急的直冒汗：“不……我不是这个意思，是我的错没有尽早做出来，劳烦您跑一趟了。”

见她眉眼尽垂，神情惶恐，安执事这才缓了表情，端着托盘打算离开，却在转身的一刹那停住了脚步，一双狭长的眼里是一闪而过的惊愕。

“你。”

安执事的声音再次在安静的空间里响起，偌大的后厨所有人向他看去。目光怯怯，生怕他又生出什么不满来。

只见他将托盘再次交给他人，直径迈开步子走下几节木质短梯朝一个方向走去，直到停在一个修长清瘦的年轻男生面前。

众人不约而同看向何昶希那张精致俊美的脸，眼眸里纷纷掺上担忧或者是惊吓。

——“你叫什么名字？”安执事问着，忍不住再次近身打量眼前的人。佣人廉价的白衬衣和长裤套在他身上竟好看的不像话。他第一次见这么漂亮精致的佣人，只是一眼，不可否置的就被他惊艳到。放这么个可人儿在城堡里，卿尘少爷不会放心的。

“何昶希，我是三天前米洛海岛调过来的。安执事。”他现学现用，回答的不卑不亢，倒是引起了安执事的几分好感。想起卿尘少爷的手段，不知是出于什么心理。同情也好，怜惜也好。他盯着眼前这个名叫“何昶希”的佣人忍不住提醒道：“在后厨安静呆着，不要去后厨以外的地方，尤其是大厅和前院，可明白了？”

何昶希不明所以，他在海岛上生活艰苦，厨房又小又闷，所以他每日脸上都是黑乎乎的油和污垢。来到了这里，为迎合礼仪干净了脸面反而糟了劝。对此，他只是点了点头。安执事又复杂的看了他一眼，转身拿起托盘出去了。

后厨的门关上之后，大家重重的松了一口气，看着何昶希眼神复杂。阿番性子良善，急忙拉住身边的男生一脸的劫后余生。

“……安执事是卿尘少爷的贴身执事，负责他的生活起居。而卿尘少爷，从10岁开始就在这城堡里住着。大家都说，卿尘少爷是一定会嫁给先生的。据说，卿尘少爷占有欲很强，城堡中但凡有些姿色的……皆数被清了出去。”阿番说到这里，有些后怕，“我有幸见过卿尘少爷一次。卿尘少爷长得很是漂亮温柔，所以我一直认为是假的，直到刚才安执事与你说那些话……”

原来是这样，看来他这三天的消息还是不够精确。何昶希浓眉皱起，心里有了一番思量。

清出去是必然不行的，他好不容易有了一份稳定的工作，不能因为不必要的原因失去了。

整理好思绪，他笑笑朝大家安慰了一番，借了些许不用的废樱桃和草莓。时间过去，一番折腾之后，厨房的气氛才稳定下来，又响起乒乓的厨具声。刚才安执事来临的紧张感才皆数消散。

第二日，厨房里多了一位半张脸红色胎记的年轻男生。大家面面相窥，不知发生了什么。

见到这个效果，何昶希摸着自己的左脸，觉得舒坦多了：“是樱桃和草莓混合的汁，放心吧，能洗掉的。”

树大招风，有一张漂亮的脸有时也不一定全是好事。众人暗暗感叹他的聪慧，接着忙碌起来。

夜晚降临，月亮高高挂起。  
亲王堡灯火通明，前院汩汩的清澈喷泉映着翠绿的树木不疑是一番美景。

片刻后驶进一辆黑色的轿车停稳，一名高大修长的男人从车上下来，打断了一切与他鞠躬的问候，脱下深色的的厚重外套扔给替他打开车门身穿黑色制服的男人。只身休闲的内衬便扔下一句：“别跟着。”便兀自离开了。

丘执事单手抱着衣服，一脸无奈的盯着男人离开的背影，转身看向从驾驶座下来的中年男子：“看来先生又是没有用过晚餐回来的。”

司机犹豫了一瞬，点了点头。丘执事毫不吝啬地发出一声长叹。先生这总是偷溜去后厨的毛病什么时候能改改。

墙上的钟表已经指向了10点钟，何昶希收拾好了厨具和明天要用的食材。盯着手里今晚用剩下材料做练手的小点心，不知道怎么处理。

给吉华吗？可是吉华今晚值花园的夜班，等他第二天早上回来时会不会坏掉？何昶希扶着桌面想的出神。没注意身后的木门轻轻被推开，带起吱呀的声音。

等他发觉的时候，扭过头去正好对上一双深邃的眼眸。男人肩宽腰窄，高大修长，五官更是精致清俊，气质透着拒人千里之外的冷淡，猛地看去有些让人移不开眼。就算在他曾经年少时期，也不曾见过这般出色的容貌。

何昶希收回失神的目光，自知有些无理。看着他身上简单的休闲装，回归理性警惕起来：“您是哪位？”

男人听见他的质问脚步明显一顿，看着眼前白白瘦瘦的男生身上的佣人制服，又扫了眼他脸上那块碍眼的红印子心里有了计量。

“新来的？”男人问话，却是肯定含义。他声音磁性，透着些淡淡的疲惫。多年养成敏感的察言观色，何昶希一听便知男人定是忙碌了一天。

何昶希点点头，猜测眼前人的身份，毕竟在不知是谁的情况下他不能贸然得罪。脑海飞速的转动。想起今日厨房偶然听到提起丘先生夜晚间可能会来巡视后厨的话，盯着男人身上的休闲装，他试探问：“莫非……您是丘先生？”

男人一愣，他会像那个每天只会唠叨婆妈的丘致？

还没想好回答，他眼睛一瞥看见了何昶希腰际后摆放的小点心，眼睛不可察觉的一亮。走过去轻咳两声：“这是你做的？”

何昶希见他一副有兴趣的样子心里掂量了一下说道：“是。丘先生是饿了吗？”不然怎么会这个点来后厨。但心里还是稍微有些惊讶，原来传闻中不近人情的丘执事会亲自来后厨找吃的，怎么像个将城堡当作自己家的小主人一般。

男人听了他的话直径的点点头，不做掩饰。

男生看了一眼墙上的钟表，转头将小点心轻轻推给男人，声音清澈软糯：“可这个点大家已经去歇息了，有的也怕都是剩余的餐食……不然您先用这个填填肚子。”

他没回答，只看着眼前做的漂亮可口的小点心，主人的尊贵身份让他稍微矜持了一下便忍不住拿起勺子送到嘴里，一瞬间柔滑的芝士和水果的香甜就在嘴里融开，下面是松软的蛋糕胚，双重享受。男人吃的眉目舒展，连话都忘了回。

吃完小蛋糕，男人意犹未尽的舔舔嘴唇。这才认真地看向身旁的男生，瞬时不由得一怔。说实话，眼前人眼眉精致，一头黑发更是衬的他肤白至极。就是脸上那块胎记？也许是胎记，有些太过碍眼，硬是遮去了大半的风采。实在是可惜。

不过在他这儿，比起美丽脸蛋的可惜，他做出来的东西更让他有兴趣。

“你叫什么名字？”

男生没想到他突然的发问，还是乖乖回答：“何昶希。”

男人满意的点点头：“你是新来的甜点师？”

何昶希摇摇头：“不是的，我是几天前从米洛海岛调过来的，现在是配菜助手。”

男人听闻皱起眉毛，似是对这个回答有些不太满意。何昶希满头雾水，他气场又太盛，他也本不该贸然出声，只能静静等着下文。

男人余光瞥了眼他手边吃光的小蛋糕，又转头瞄了一眼恭顺的小男生，勾了个笑容，大发慈悲的说道：“嗯，早点休息。”

男人吃了他的蛋糕，走的干净利落。直到后半夜还在回味甘甜的味道。倒是何昶希，被这一晚莫名其妙的事情搞得摸不到头脑。原来丘执事也嗜甜吗？主仆口味可真像啊。

经过了这一晚，不知怎么的，他就发起了高烧，一天一夜过去才算好，把与“丘执事”那夜的事情忘的七七八八。只记得病好了赶快跟上厨房工作的进度。等再一次站在后厨的时候竟有种恍如隔世的感觉。

他无奈一笑，果然人忙习惯了，闲下来倒是觉得奇怪。

——“何昶希。”

他洗净了手，刚要去帮阿番便被一道声音叫住。扭过头去正好对上乔管事的脸。乔管事吓得手一哆嗦，面上透着无语的不自然神情，虽然能理解这小奴役的用意，可这脸，还是怎么看怎么别扭。

“乔管事，您叫我。”他应道。

“咳——这几日后掌管园的温室浇水的佣人摔了腿，最近也腾不开人手，向我们借了人。初了厨房的事情，待这几日黄昏，你替他去浇水吧，作为报酬会多给你一些金币的。”不是她特意挑了何昶希，是她管理的这些仆人中，何昶希是最合适的，他刚来，活也不多，身子骨又年轻。她实在想不到谁更适合了。

经过这几日，她更知道眼前的年轻人是个好脾气，更加断定他不会有意见，哪怕是心里。

果然，年轻的男生点了点头：“好的乔管事，我会去的。”

乔管事见状满意的点了点头，识时务的人向来容易获得人们的好感，对于她来说也不例外。心里对眼前的小奴役改观了一些，她提着镶着白色蕾丝边的长裙施施然离开了。

女人走后，身边大力揉面的中年男佣人一脸菜色的盯着他，忍不住说道：“傻孩子，你怎么答应的这么干脆。”

“怎么了吗英叔？”何昶希问着，帮他在案板上又撒了一些细腻的面粉。

英叔摇摇头，不知该感叹他的天真还是劝说他：“乔管事说多给你些金币，也就是多那么一点点，但你可知道后园的温室有多大？”

何昶希摇摇头，英叔见他柔软顺静的模样没再说话。只叮嘱他去时带上水壶。

太阳落下，为亲王堡披上一层流黄金纱。  
等何昶希赶到温室的时候，眼中溢出掩饰不住的惊愕。

他终于明白英叔为什么说他傻了。

眼前大部分由玻璃制成的建筑的占地面积是他用肉眼无法估测的大，植物种类也数不胜数。光是入口处的植物就看的他眼花缭乱。这算是他见过最大的私人温室了。这温室可不算在他已经摸清的城堡地图里。不然他若是知道，是绝对不会答应下来的。

何昶希叹了口气，明白是给自己揽了个苦活。他突然不想要那多出来的几个金币了。

——“丘执事。”  
男人从手中的报纸里抬起头，修长的手指一动，嗓音淡然。

“先生。”丘执事一只手放在背后，上前一步弯腰竖耳等着他吩咐。

“这些佣人里，有没有一个叫——”说到这里他话语一顿，深邃的眸子微微眯起，脑海中突然划过男生清澈漂亮的眼睛，犹豫了半晌。

“什么先生？”丘执事不明所以，第一次见先生打听佣人，莫非是哪个倒霉鬼撞到了他的枪口？还是……

他等着下文，沙发上的男人这时却转了话语，视线重新回到报纸上：“没什么。”

见主人似乎失去了兴致结束了这个短暂的话题，作为执事他也不能说什么，又乖乖的退到了一边，只是一脸不解。

男人翻了页报纸，密密麻麻的字却再也看不进去。不知是出于什么想法，他突然不想把那夜的小秘密分享给他人了。所谓莫名的心理。

何昶希。心里默念着这个名字，男人的指尖摩挲了几下纸张。他已经知道了他的名字，就不怕找不到他。

可他真的就没再找到过他。

这已经是他第三次深更半夜亲自来后厨了。可是人呢？！

男人身上掺着暴怒的火气，突然觉得自己像极了一个傻瓜。他什么时候被如此对待过？

后厨可怜的木门被他关的吱呀作响。他避着耳目踏上小楼梯离开，经过大厅时脸色阴沉的能滴出墨汁。零星的几个夜晚值班的佣人也知晓主人的脾气，纷纷弯腰避让头狠狠的扎下，生怕祸殃池鱼。

“嗯？”一声带着少年音的温柔疑问声响起，看到不远处快速走过去的高大身影，男生白净清秀的俊脸上闪现了几分喜悦，“刚才是不是宥维？”

安执事在他身边恭敬的站立：“是的，卿尘少爷。”他望了一眼四周低头的佣人接着道，“但先生心情貌似不是很好。”

本想跟上去的男生瞬时顿住了脚。平时宥维性子就极为冷淡，此时又坏了心情。怕是不会理上他半分，他还是不要跟上去烦他了。

这么想着，卿尘别开紧盯着男人背影的眸子，离开大厅扶着把手旋转上了楼。

何昶希放下手里的浇水的工具，将放在一旁的自己的水壶再次别在纤瘦的腰间。看着眼前收拾好的温室，如释重负的长嘘一声。

今晚是他最后一天帮忙打理植物了。

这几天他真的从清晨忙到月亮高高挂起，累的他骨头架子快要散架了。时隔两年没有忙到白天黑夜，还有点不习惯了。

何昶希垂头关着温室的门，心里调笑了自己两声。

离开温室，凉风徐来，吹的他有些瑟缩，他擦了擦头上的凉汗，不由得加快了脚步。在拐弯处却一个不经意和人撞了个满怀。

捂着自己因为撞击而酸痛不已的鼻子，男生嘴上说着“对不起”。亲王堡内没有一个人职位是比他低的，先道歉就对了。

可头顶迟迟没有回应。

他疑惑的抬起头，毫无防备的撞进一双迷人的双眸，里面掺着一瞬的火气，待看清他时只剩下满满的惊讶和喜悦。

眼前的人容貌实在太过出众，不过一秒何昶希恍然大悟，急忙退了一步，模样显得有点惶恐： “丘执事?十分抱歉…..我太着急了冲撞了您。”他为自己有些无理的举动道歉道。

“……这几日夜晚你为什么不在后厨？”

男人避开他的话语问的直白，何昶希愣了一瞬，没想到问题会劈头盖脸的砸下来。将疑惑压在心里，他毕恭毕敬地回道：“这几日黄昏开始我被分配到了温室打理植物。今天才结束。”

原来如此，男人堵闷的心理突然好受了许多。  
他不是故意不来。

可一向独裁惯了的亲王殿下也忘了两人其实也并不存在什么口头上的约定。

看着男生白皙修长的手指揉着被撞的鼻梁，男人想起刚才自己快速的脚步，脸上生出了几分不自在。

——“很疼？”

何昶希意识到自己的动作，急忙放下手摇摇头吸了吸鼻子：“不疼的。”

看着他一如其他佣人颇为惊慌谦恭的模样，心里有些说不上来的不顺意，半晌他动动嘴：“我饿了。”

啊？何昶希大脑又短了路。下意识顺着问题想答案，蓦地忆起自己兜里有剩下的饼干，那本是他防止自己肚子饿随意烤的，但不知丘执事是否会嫌弃。

咬了咬唇，他拿出剩下半袋的饼干，将用布包随意包起的吃食向前递去，试探道：“如果您不嫌弃……”

男人看着他手里的半包饼干眉毛一挑，当即就接了过来，低沉的嗓音透着微不察觉的喜悦：“你做的？”

“是。”

两人在不远处的石板椅上坐下，他拆开袋子就往嘴里塞了一个，淡淡的甜味掺着松子粒在口中蔓延，满足了这几天没有吃到满意食物而焦躁的心。倒是何昶希看了看不知为何就陪着身边男人坐下的自己。

心里叹道，屈于威力啊，屈于威力。

男人吃的姿态优雅，却很快，不过一会儿便把空了的袋子还给他，目光灼灼：“还有吗？”

对上他可以称得上殷切的目光，何昶希突然失了底气，轻轻启唇：“没有了……”

正是卫兵换岗的时候，温室附近一片静谧，更衬托了两人之间气氛的僵持。何昶希掐了掐附了层薄茧的手心，正想着要不要说些什么，身边的人便再次开口：“以后每隔一天，晚上10点钟，我在这里等你。从明天开始。“

什么？！何昶希惊愕不已。

“记得带上吃的。”男人说着，看着男生惊讶的红唇微张，他咳嗽了两声，像是掩盖着心里另一道奇妙的心情，“这件事保密。”

这是什么过分的要求？看着长腿窄腰的男人迈开步子离开，何昶希握着手里空掉的袋子心中窜了淡淡的火气，脸上少见的渡了一层不情愿。

原来丘执事还是个以公谋私的人？不然为什么要偷偷让他做吃的给他？！

过分。  
偏偏他还没有资格拒绝。

轻风拂过，温室外一朵稚嫩的花苗冒出了花苞。  
为深沉的夜色添上一抹隐秘的光亮。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 架空AU  
> 复古宫廷风   
> 贵族阶级制度  
> *跨阶级爱情

天气明媚，已是晌午。风吹的树木发出阵阵窸窣声，阳光折在玻璃上照出明亮的光线。

亲王堡的后厨内进入忙碌的收尾工作，各种美食的香味蔓延在空气里，惹得人食欲大开。

——“阿番，我想问你一件事。”  
男生将最后一道菜扣上餐盘盖放上托盘，微微转身看向一旁的男人。立体的侧脸逆着射进的阳光，轮廓鲜明，好看的不像话。

阿番拿着抹布双手微张，一时之间看呆了，反应过来急忙点点头，示意他问。

磨挲着雕花的小刀柄，何昶希努力让自己的声音听起来不那么特意：“丘执事，是个什么样的人？”

阿番一脸诧异，似是没想到他会提到他们都不曾有机会接触的丘执事。脑海中搜索着关于丘执事的信息，他回答：“丘执事啊……听传言他不近人情，做事完美。是个厉害的人物。”

“——可不是哦，传闻是传闻罢了，我有幸见过他一次，丘执事本人可温和的很，还提醒我裙子上沾了污渍。”一旁清理锅子的胖姑娘忍不住头一扭插话进来，眉色飞舞，“不过他可真帅气啊。”

何昶希一怔，帅气他不否认，可脾气温和？  
脑海中闪过男人命令般的语气和不容置疑的气场。他眯了眯眼睛，总感觉哪里怪怪的。

“你怎么会突然问到丘执事？你见到丘执事了？”阿番眼睛亮亮的，他来城堡这么多年，也只见到过丘执事两次，还是匆匆一瞥。没想到何昶希才来城堡不到一个月，就有机会遇上了丘执事。

男生心中慌乱了一秒，面上微微一笑面容明媚了几分：“怎么会，只是今天听到有人提到丘执事了，我很好奇，才想问一问。”

他总不能说他不光见到丘执事了，这个男人还蹭了他好几次的吃食吧。想到昨日男人吃了他的蛋糕还嫌少的模样，何昶希心里就忍不住有些气结。他做的东西都是厨房当日多余的材料做的，自然多不到哪里去，他还嫌弃上了。

几次的相处下来，他发现，传闻中的丘执事也并不算是一个对谁都远近有度的男人，最少在他面前并不是。虽然他是奴役阶层，但在城堡里大多数人都互相礼貌有加，亲疏有分。但像他这般说一不二的霸道性子的高级执事，他也是第一次见。

那人也从来不叫他的名字，几次下来总是唤他“小点心”。

见他如此不客气，何昶希也慢慢失了起初对他疏远的恭谦和淡淡的惧怕。不过莫名的，两个人的气氛和距离却拉近了许多。

想到这里，何昶希一向温静平和的脸不禁有些崩乱。他是什么食物吗，还小点心。压下心中被他忽略的奇怪情绪，他把手放在冰凉的料理台上打起精神迫使自己不再乱想。

  
——“先生最近回城堡的次数很多，想来是因为诞日吧。”  
身穿黑色制服的俊秀男人将散发着香味的滚烫红茶慢慢倒进桌上的杯子里，声音恭敬得体。

陈宥维看书的动作一顿，淡雅的茶香飘进鼻腔。好像昨天男生做的就是茶味的小蛋糕，也不错，精巧不失味道。他没由来的想着，没注意到身边执事类似于惊吓的表情。

先生突然笑什么？  
是谁要遭殃了吗？！

“你刚才说了什么？”男人换了个坐姿翻了一页书，上面第一行正巧写着’美食带给人们的不只有快乐，还有爱’。

丘执事弯了弯腰，话语里又加了些重点：“卑职说您这几日快诞日了。宴客名单已经准备好了。”

陈宥维盯着那行字有些出神，不知道在想什么，良久才回到：“嗯。”

“那诞日宴会的菜单，先生有特别的叮嘱吗？”他追问道。

听到这里，男人的眸子稍稍转动，过了会儿轻轻转过头去：“抹茶小蛋糕。”

丘执事又是一愣。先生嗜甜，所以带了苦味的抹茶类糕点向来并不是他的偏爱，也不怪听见这话他生了疑惑。但主人的命令并不是他能质疑的，应了一声，他便在心里默默记下了。

但话说回来，先生这几日虽是回来的次数勤了起来。可总是夜晚偷偷出去散步的事情，还是有些奇怪啊。是屋内的炉火太燥热了吗？所以每晚都要去后院？

丘执事发现先生越来越难懂了。

夜色逐渐从深蓝向黑暗过度，城堡里的灯也亮了起来。  
何昶希提起打包好的食物，向后园走去。

他放轻踩踏的脚步，掩过一些卫兵的耳目往温室方向走。今晚他做的是苹果派，刚运来的苹果很是新鲜，所以他特意少放了一些糖，以免遮盖了苹果原先的清甜。不过现在的天气还有些冷。为了防止它凉掉，他才走的有些急。

如若不是因为保持对美食的敬意，他现在像极了一个迫不及待见心上人的傻小子。何昶希想到这里又有些莫名的郁闷。

往往天有不测风云。  
今日他便碰上了这云。

看着不远处逐渐走近身穿华服的人影，何昶希心头一跳。借着月色，他将装苹果派的小盒子手急眼快地扔进身后的沾染着湿气草坪上，然后又自然的鞠下躬去。

不过可怜的苹果派怕是要人仰马翻了。

——“安执事，这几日宥维为什么将往温室附近的卫兵在夜晚调开？不用守着了吗？”来人的声音细细软软，带着养尊处优惯了的音调。

何昶希心中有了数，卿尘少爷。

“卑职也不太清楚。”

“那宥维呢？这几日一回到堡内便闭门不出……”卿尘语气有些失落。

“听丘执事交代说公事繁忙。”安执事的语气带着安慰。

何昶希努力降低自己的存在感，却没想到男生就要经过自己身边之时轻轻一顿。

——“你是谁？”男生言语有些冰凉，停住脚步质问。眼前人虽然低着头，可这极好的身段却不是骗人的，盯着他乌黑细软的秀发，男生皱眉，他怎么不记得堡内有这样的人？

“少爷，卑职是前一阵子新来的。”何昶希说的恭谦。

听见颇为熟悉的声音，旁边的安执事突然回忆起来，默默倒吸了一口冷气。是那个男孩儿？！他不是和他说过不要随意走动，怎么还往枪口上撞呢？！

“抬起头我看看。”

听见少爷发话，何昶希回想起了安执事曾告诫他的话语，心里为能保住自己的工作而庆幸了一秒，缓缓挺了一些腰板，让眼前的小少爷看清自己的脸蛋。

安执事的手忍不住握紧了些，一颗心脏不由得替他提到嗓子眼儿，下一秒一张印着红色印记的脸庞便映入眼帘。

抛去红色的印记，几日不见，男生不似起初来时的瘦弱，脸上也有了些血色。亲王堡向来对待佣人的条件极好，这一点无疑。

安执事在一瞬的大惊过后，他便明白了何昶希的用意，暗叹是个识时务的小子。懂得为自己留退路。

卿尘见他一脸的残相，秀气的眉毛皱成一片，闭了闭眼挥挥手重新让他低下头去，语气不悦：“这么晚你在这干什么。”

“少爷，卑职正要去后园的菜园拔些菜来。”城堡里是有特意养殖了小部分蔬菜的地方的，借此他说的滴水不露。

一番问话下来，卿尘这才带着安执事离开了，临走前安执事悄然送了他一个颇为夸赞的眼神。何昶希抱以感激一笑。

人不可貌相。安执事虽然看起来跋扈挑剔，实则心肠很软。何昶希心里默默记下他的恩德，弯腰捡起有些变凉的苹果派，快步离开了。

等他到目的地的时候，身姿修长的男人坐在石椅上双腿交叠脸如黑炭，一幅不悦的模样。

“……抱歉丘执事，路上耽搁了。”男生说的有些不好意思，走过去急忙将盒子递给他。

“是什么让你敢耽搁我？”男人的脸色缓了几分，可还是语气不善。

何昶希一怔，以为自己听错了。这几日他虽然将这丘执事摸透了个七八分，知道他性子慢热，有些霸道。可他还是想不到他会说出如此话语。什么叫……让你敢耽搁我？

说到底，为他每隔一日送甜点本就不是他的本职。他是见他欣赏自己的吃食，又基于他是自己的上司，这才被迫答应下来的。现在他这话，仿佛他是他的主人似的，何昶希心里有些怪异。却还是忍下来：“是碰到了卿尘少爷，这才晚了。”

男人眸色一动，没再说什么。打开盒子，原本温热的苹果派已经因为天气变凉，形状也遭到了破坏。他一张俊脸再次沉下来，甚至带上了他人从未见过的委屈。

委屈？他在委屈？！

何昶希有些瞠目结舌，急忙收敛自己的小表情，酝酿了一下哄骗似的说道：“虽然外面有些凉了，也失去了美观……但里面应该还是热的。”

男人从不质疑他的厨艺，只是为什么好好的派变的七零八碎了？他平复着心情狐疑地看了何昶希一眼，尝试地咬了一口。

内陷金黄，伴着丝丝热气，何昶希这才放下心来松了口气。

男人一言不发地吃着派，平时颇为锋利的气势在安静的氛围下柔和了许多，何昶希看的出神。不否认的，尽管他已经见过男人很多次，也惊叹过他很多次。但依然认为上天对他的外貌很是偏爱。

“你这么看着我，我会误会的。”

他低沉的嗓音带着戏谑响起，男生一眨眼，立马慌乱起来，被发现戳破的丢脸让他的脸难得的烧了起来：“抱歉……”

为自己的失礼道完歉后他毫不吝啬的夸赞道：“不过您真的很英俊。”

这次轮到男人顿住了动作。男生方才不掺恶意的目光，以及被发现后落落大方的承认，都让他觉得意外。

即使抛去出众的智慧和涵养，一幅极好的皮囊也使他从小被称赞到现在。有掺着奉承谄媚的讨好，也有迷恋陶醉的感叹。但像眼前人单纯直白的夸赞，他听过的少之又少。

比起那些贵族皇家的少爷小姐含羞矜持打量他的目光，何昶希不做作不低微的姿态让他更喜欢太多。

男人看着他的目光复杂错综，何昶希突然觉得自己像草原上被锁定目标的猎物，他忍住不自在的感觉，鼓起勇气转移话题：“丘执事……”

身边的男人发了一声鼻音做回应。

“是这样，我刚听到温室附近这几日夜晚都没有卫兵把手，莫非是先生这几日要别的用意才将场地清空的，我们在这里……没问题吗？会不会被发现……”此话一出，何昶希脸一烫，忍不住有些懊悔。他后半段在没头没脑的说些什么，像极了在讨论私会的地点。

陈宥维听闻浓眉一挑，也听出了不对劲，只见男生白净的侧脸浮上了一层红云，像极了油画里害羞了的小姑娘。他嘴角忍不住勾起了自己都没发觉的笑意，逗弄的话已经递到嘴边：“发现什么，我们约会？”

“不、不是，见面。”  
这几年他很少与人这么近距离接触，更别说说出这种让人误会的话语。他语气不免磕磕绊绊起来。

陈宥维垂眸看着他，比起初次见面进退自如，第二次引又因为意外相撞而态度惶恐的小男生，他更喜欢这样的他。像是剥开他另一层真实的自己一样。

“如果发现了呢？”陈宥维问他。

何昶希皱着眉：“如果发现了一定会认定我们......”他说的含蓄，“所以丘执事——”

“撤掉卫兵是先生的命令，”陈宥维的谎撒的极其自然，脸不红心不跳，“具体原因，我们也不清楚。不过放心吧，不会有人进来的。”

“是吗……”何昶希摸摸自己的脸颊，猛地想起来脸上涂了樱桃汁水，心里立马明亮起来。

对啊！他现在伪了装，就算被撞见还有谁还会认定他和高大英俊的丘执事在私会呢？！

想到这里，他脸色立刻轻松起来：“那既然如此，就不用担心什么了。”

陈宥维盯着他的动作，多年来政界在的游曳使他本质上的目光敏锐，心里有了些猜测，却还是问道：“那假设他们真的有人闯进来并认为我们在私会呢？”

“怎么会？”何昶希反问，目光清澈明亮，“我配不上您的。”就算抛去这张脸，他和丘执事也不太会是一个世界的人。这样看来，他是脑子秀逗了刚才才会有那些无用的担心。

果然。

和预想一样，男人见身边人一脸轻松的模样，心里却觉得有些不是味道。

配不上？

这几天的相处，他已经把眼前小点心的脾性摸了个清。温和，谨慎，却也不阿谀奉承。是个极好脾气的人，偶尔也会有些不明显的情绪外露，而且多半是因为他的“嫌弃挑剔”。

他知道他身列奴役阶级，也看得见他脸上的红色印记，但他认为他远远比那些穿着华服的衣冠禽兽要舒服的多。所以他愿意和他相处。甚至将他归于自己的秘密不与任何人分享。小点心虽然与他地位差距极大，但在他心里至少是特别的。可如今见到他说出“配不上”这样不亚于事实的话，他心里还是不可抑制的不舒服起来。

握了握手上的盒子，确认似的又看向男生清澈的眼眸，  
不由得失神了片刻，他想他八成是病了。

  
亲王殿下的诞日宴会很快到来。

巨大宴会厅内换上高长崭新的丝绒窗帘，舞池和地板都打过了蜡油，边边角角被擦的一尘不染。摆放食物与美酒的餐桌铺着镶饰细致金边的干净桌布，连服侍的佣人都被命令将自己收拾的漂亮整洁，以免惹来宴会客人的不快。

负责宴会厅招待的佣人将制作完成的精致佳肴端入会场，极其小心翼翼。其中不乏难得一见的好酒和极远地区进献的水果，若是掉落或损坏即便是他们十条命都不够赔的。

厨房内随着时间逐渐的紧迫忙成了一锅粥，  
连帮忙配菜的何昶希都有些胳膊酸软。

“看来今日宴请的宾客真的不少。”身边的佣人感叹着，手上加快速度。

“听上面说这次的宴会邀请了百来名贵族呢，有人说甚至国王陛下可能都会来。”

“听说还有各个贵族世家的小姐少爷，我们可千万不能出任何差错。”

“可是话说回来，我至今进堡都从未见过先生的尊容。”

“听说先生俊美无比，身材高大。堡里，哦不，就是王城里都几乎没有人比得上先生呢。”

……

话语传进何昶希的耳朵，他盯着手里的菜品装饰脑子中闪过一抹身影。

会比他还好看？  
他笑着摇摇头，那要俊美成什么样子。

后厨经过一段小插曲很快恢复如火如茶的忙碌中。

  
夜晚来临，会场内灯火辉煌，觥筹交错。  
形形色色的人打扮的光鲜亮丽，戴上优雅高贵的面具，来赴一场珍馐盛宴。

全场最瞩目的焦点这时正坐在不远处的高脚椅上，身穿黑色的礼服，上面绘着隐匿低奢的贵族花纹，宽肩窄腰，气度非凡。一头乌黑的头发全部梳在脑后，几根发丝顺着引力掉落在光洁的额前，却更增加了他几分不羁的魅力。从脸蛋到身材，从发丝到手。没有一处不彰显这个男人是个让人无法忽视的存在。

相对于他人对宴会的的热情高涨，主人公倒显得漠不关心了些，只在长长的自助宴会餐桌上的甜品区扫视寻觅着什么。淡定的仿佛这场生日会的主角不是他。

时间一到，万众瞩目的男人只简单的在台上讲述了几句便结束了开场白。

——“宥维。”

下台之后一身白西装的卿尘忍不住迎上去绽放了一个优雅的笑容，迫使自己的眼中藏匿了几分迷恋。

卿尘虽然身材娇小，可皮肤白皙，又长了一双杏眼，鼻梁挺翘，脸庞十分的俊秀，整个人和美丽的女性相比也不会逊色。在场的人们的视线忍不住朝这对璧人看去。

陈宥维看向卿尘，明白他这是再说开场舞。没有犹豫，一伸臂膀圈住他的腰便划进了舞池。

优美的奏乐响起，所有的目光焦聚在两人身上。卿尘见状嘴角的弧度更加上扬。这个男人，外界传言冰冷如山一样的男人，几年来的诞日宴会，从来都只和他跳开场舞。除了他有这个资格，其他人谁还有？

有多少人不认为他已经是整个亲王堡的半个王妃？卿尘心里嗤笑一声，他对于陈宥维，最大的利器就在于宝贵的时间。他们认识了这么多年，陈宥维哪怕再冷淡，却唯独不会对他说半个不字。

青梅竹马不过如此，他也认定了自己一定会嫁给这个优秀的男人。

想到这里，他轻声说道：“你今晚很英俊。”

“你也是，”他下意识的夸赞着，“白色很衬你。”眼神一动，脑海却莫名想起石板椅上男生万年不变的白色佣人衬衫。他当时还感叹怎么一个男性的腰能细成如此。

男人托着他的手随着圆舞曲换了个方向，怎么会想到他呢。

“宥维，你在想什么？”卿尘努力维持自己脸上的微笑。陈宥维连贯的舞步丝毫不差，可他知道，他刚才在想其他，不管是谁，至少不是他。

陈宥维迅速回了神，拉着他又是一个漂亮的旋转：“没什么。”

音乐结束，在别人艳羡的视线里，两人完美的结束了这支舞蹈。松开卿尘的一刹那，陈宥维觉得自己的脸上一温。转头对上卿尘灿烂的笑脸，他微不可见的皱了皱眉头，温度不达眼底。

“生日快乐，这是给你礼貌的祝福。”  
他说的正当，吻脸确实也是这里亲密朋友之间传统的方式。

人群爆发了巨大的喝彩，高呼真是一对天作之合。  
热烈的欢呼下隐藏的是或多或少的嫉妒和眼红。

陈宥维绅士的鞠了一躬，退出了被灯光照耀的舞池。脸色渐渐冰了下来。

他又怎么会不知道卿尘的用意。可他从来没有对他抱有朋友兄弟以外的感情。他也曾明确的告诉过他不要再执着于他，他们不会有任何结果。可卿尘貌似并没有在乎他说的。这几年对于他的作为他也睁一只眼闭一只眼，直至今日脑海中那抹身影的出现，强势的唤起了他心中的不满。

视线扫过餐区，看到有预想中的抹茶小蛋糕，他紧绷的神色才松了一些。

他不希望再有任何人误会他和卿尘的关系。  
从今天开始。

宴会结束，陈宥维从烟雾缭绕的浴室里出来，擦着半干的头发。

今日宴会的生日蛋糕做的精致可口，想必后厨费了许多心思。可他就是有些不满意。除了那款抹茶小蛋糕，其他一个入他眼的都没有。

现在他都怀疑小点心是不是在给他的糕点里下了什么药，让他只迷恋他做的一切。

收拾完毕男人躺在亲肤的高级丝绒的床上，翻来覆去了半天，却硬是没有生出半点的睡意。

丘执事望了一眼卧室，听着主人叹气的声音，忍不住的猜想。先生平时总是劳累过多，一挨枕头总会睡着，怎么今日如此难以入眠？

还不等做动作，便又听到一阵悉悉簌簌的响声，过了几秒，身边的精美繁复的雕花大门便被人拉开，始作俑者一脸的生无可恋。这种表情丘执事以为有生之年都不会见到几次的。

“先生？”他语气恭敬，可还是能听出隐隐的好奇。

只见男人深呼吸一口气，迟疑地看了他一眼，自暴自弃的将手里的纸条递给他：“把这个交给……后厨的一个佣人。”

他说到这里，轻咳一声，“他叫何昶希。”

丘执事脸上布满了克制的震惊，先生怎么会认识一个后厨的佣人？他虽然知道先生有过目不忘的脑子，可能会大概记住堡内人们的模样，可先生什么时候将名字也记得这么清楚？

“何昶希？”丘执事小心翼翼的接过。

“嗯，”他回应了一声，徒然想到自己学生时期也从未曾用过这般幼稚的把戏，嘴上嘱咐道，“咳……不许被别人发现。”

啊？  
丘执事不懂了。

见自己执事一脸罕见的懵懂的模样，陈宥维忍住唾弃的冲动：“快去，但交的时候别让他看见你。可明白了？”

“是。”  
丘执事没敢再犹豫，应下便迅速离开了。

月亮挂起，已是深夜。后厨的佣人们卸下一天的劳累，皆数回去休息。厨房只剩下一个清清冷冷的身影。

何昶希看了一眼墙上的钟表，又看了看手边烤好的小蛋糕。

真是魔怔了，明明不是和丘执事见面的日子，却习惯性的做了一份吃食。今日那么多客人和事务，想必他会十分繁忙。

摇摇头，他忍不住攥了攥手心。打算收拾一下便离开后厨。谁知这时开了缝的窗户外抛进一个小小的纸条，砸到了他的手边。

这是什么？  
愣了一下，见周围静谧无人，环顾四周后他犹豫了一下还是打开了纸条。

——‘老地方见，小点心。’

没有署名。何昶希盯着纸条上刚劲的大字无意识地扬起了嘴角。第一次觉得这个名字不是那么不满意。

话说好奇心胜过一切。此时丘执事像足了一只偷芝士的耗子，静悄悄的躲在后厨后门口的草丛后。半晌，才看到一个清瘦修长的男人提着一个盒子从后厨的后门走出来上了锁。

丘执事眯起眼睛，他的方向是——温室？！

虽说亲王堡的后院很大，但他走的这条小路，只通往温室！

一瞬间，他放佛被打通了天灵盖直通灵魂，这几日所有的事情在眼前都逐渐清晰起来。先生那天欲言又止的询问，最近为什么频繁回家，为什么一到晚上就独自去散步，为什么撤掉温室附近的卫兵，这几日奇怪的情绪和纸条，以及刚才那个高挑的男生！

丘执事颤抖的手捂着激动的嘴，一时不知道该感叹铁树开花还是雪山融化。

城堡内恐怕是要迎来春天了。

何昶希看着眼前身穿休闲装身材高大的男人，一时两人之间的气氛有点尴尬。

他以为他来早了，没想到男人比他还要早。明明昨天才见过，今日却又见面了。是他破坏了约定的时间，可更不安的却是他。

男人先打破了沉默，朝石板椅的方向走去坐下。骨子里常年沉淀的尊贵和气度使他气质卓然，稍稍一眼便会夺去了目光。

那种奇怪的感觉又来了，何昶希打消不适宜的念头。将盒子递给他，率先发话：“你今天应该很忙吧。”

“嗯…还好吧。”他回道。跳了舞，敬了酒，失了眠又来找了你。

何昶希有些讶异：“怎么会？听说很多事情都交给你规划的，装饰，餐点的摆放，宴客的安排这些……”言下之意是这还不忙？

亲王殿下这时才忆起自己的“身份”，嘴角一勾笑的有些干：“应该的。”

“你是我见过管理事物最多的执事了……”他说的小声，却还是落入了男人灵敏的耳朵，心里有些好奇，他没有急着打开手里的盒子，突然尝试性的问道：“今天是先生的诞日，你觉得他这个人……怎么样？”

何昶希没想到他会问这个，思考了一下小声说道：“只是听传闻说先生阴晴不定，怪可怕的。”

“……”被人当面说性子阴晴不定可不是什么光彩的事。

“但传闻毕竟只是传闻。”结合到眼前人并不符合传闻的情况，男生纠正道。

陈宥维听闻，颓然之余脑中生出一记，他再次问道，“那不说传闻，光是你，你觉得他如何？”

听到这里，何昶希颇为好笑的看他一眼，“哪有你这样向别人议论自己主人的。”若是什么不善之人听闻传出去，可是要受责罚的。

见何昶希这么说，陈宥维忍不住泛起一个笑容，如沐春风。像是听到了满意的回答。

而且不管评价怎么说，自己就在他眼前不是吗？

低头打开盒子，男人的手明显一顿。盒子里不是别的，是一个小型的生日蛋糕，虽然只有纸杯蛋糕的大小，却十分精致。上面均匀的涂抹着奶油，还淋着鲜艳的果酱，普通却又不普通。

“今天是先生的诞日，我得了灵感，这才心血来潮做了蛋糕。说实话，人的身体惯性真的很可怕，今日明明不是约好的日子，我却还是做了吃食。”

要做一个这样的小蛋糕怎么说也要费上些不短的时间，他却这么快到达了约定的地点，明眼人定会知道是提前做好的，与其被问，还不如他先交代清楚。

也不知道在给男人解释还是在给自己开脱。

一旁男人托着蛋糕没回应，何昶希也不急，他知道他吃东西不太爱说话。就在一边静静地等着他动作。

——“我很久没有过一个属于自己的诞日了。”  
良久，男人看着蛋糕轻声说道，上面亮晶晶的果酱映射在他的瞳孔里，像是说给他听又像是说给自己。

嗯？  
何昶希盯着他如雕刻版的侧脸，立刻明白过来。丘执事貌似很早就离开家来到亲王堡了。忙碌至今，兴许很多年没有认真的过诞日了吧。

不同的命运，类似的境地。

男人直挺地坐在原地，眸中带着他看不懂的情绪。何昶希不知作何安慰，丘执事还是有很多的秘密。只得抬手轻轻地拍拍他的肩，颇为清冷的眉眼柔和下来：“我明白的。”那种孤单的滋味。甚至渐渐遗忘诞日应该怎样过的滋味。

他的话语说的温柔，四个字却像大山一样压在陈宥维心上。多年来，自父母过世后，从没有第二人再与他说这般慰籍的话语了。所有人都以为他有至高的地位，无数的荣耀和光环。应当活得肆意享受，却不知背后他付出的所有辛苦心酸。

有无数的人夸赞他，有无数的人奉承他，可理解他的却少之又少。他深陷时间的洪流中被冲刷，这四个字就像是浮萍，捞起了他长年冰冷的心。

不管他是将自己当成丘致也好，什么人也好。至少现在，他很舒心。那种久违的，陌生又熟悉的异样依赖感。

“谢谢你。”  
男人说的诚恳，甚至一双精致的眼睛都微微弯了起来，何昶希看的措手不及，心脏被陌生的情愫撞击着。他说不出话来，最后无奈低低的笑。

男人盯着他的笑容只是目光深邃。  
却溢着难见的明朗光亮。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 架空AU  
> 复古宫廷风   
> 贵族阶级制度  
> *跨阶级爱情

清晨5点钟，床上的人伸了个懒腰慢慢爬起来，睡衣被他翻身蹭的松松垮垮，露出精致凸显的锁骨，揉着眼睛发丝凌乱。

何昶希疲惫的抻了抻脖子。他刚来亲王堡没多少时日，又是个小助手，定要去的比别人早退的比别人晚，再加上这几日因为和丘执事的会面，他每天只能睡五个小时。再这么下去，先不说其他，只怕是身体会先发出警报。

他瘫坐在床上眯着眼睛混混沌沌的想着，没注意到一旁吉华探究的眼神。

——“昶希，这几日你总是回来很晚，有什么事情吗？”

听到关切的询问，何昶希愣了一愣睁开眼睛，透着丝丝阳光的屋子仿佛又亮堂了几分，十足的一幅美人起床图：“没什么，我留在后厨练习做糕点了。”

吉华面无表情，盯着他那张挑不出一点瑕疵的脸庞心中一动。他在撒谎。

对面床铺上的男生暗想着，却没有再戳破，只是点了点头。看着何昶希下床洗漱的背影，不由得抓了把身下柔软的被子。

他前天晚上明明见他锁了后厨的门往温室走去了。

从第一次见面开始，他就对这个漂亮的同类产生了极大羡慕心理，前夜他轻悄悄的动作让他好奇心更加泛滥，压盖了一切，他忍不住悄悄的跟上去。直到看到他和一个高大的男人隐匿在温室附近的草丛里。

亲王堡内佣人之间严禁私通，如若被发现都要贬为奴役，重打二十军棍打发出去。

他的室友在前一阵子开始就鬼鬼祟祟，莫非……

如果他没记错，揭发者是可以得到30个金币的，相当于两个多月的俸禄啊！一个可怕的想法在脑海中冒了尖，就会有愈加放大的趋势。

他坐在床上神色纠结。

天空灰暗，一只体型壮硕的斑尾林鸽飞进了高林密集后建筑辉煌的皇家军事处。身穿特殊制服的卫兵熟练的抱住它摘下爪子上小小的信筒攥在手里，动作麻利地原路返回。

——“亲王殿下。”

发话的是他的贴身秘书，什克。做事干脆没有废话，对于命令绝对服从。很对陈宥维挑属下的口味。

“新的密信？”

“是。”什克应了一声，上前一步将信筒递上。余光扫见上司布满疲劳的脸，心里不由得担心起来。人人都说陈氏亲王享誉至高的荣誉光环，身份如此优渥，必定每日轻松享受。可都不知他政事繁忙身体倦怠疲劳的时候却更居多。

如今国王陛下体弱，宫中无数双眼睛又虎视眈眈。亲王殿下作为陈氏的子孙，理当只尽忠与国王陛下，如此一来，身上担子只重不轻。这两年来曼努公爵麾下的那些暗势力那些越发气焰嚣张，亲王殿下为布下擒住他的天罗地网算是操碎了心。

什克担忧之余突然又觉得自己像个娘们儿一样为自己的上司感叹，心里不由得嫌弃了自己几分。

思绪被打断，短暂的敲门声后门口的侍卫报告道：“亲王殿下，联枝蔓女爵到了。”

眼前的茶呈着浅浅的淡黄色，对面年轻的女人一头棕色卷发，身穿深红色的缎面长裙，细白的手臂上套着蕾丝手套，高鼻小脸，带着精致的妆容，美艳十足，眼神之间都染着锋利的漂亮。与周身色调单一深沉的环境有些格格不入。

放下手里的白瓷茶杯，她看向对面的男人，上挑的眼角带上了一抹对温热饮品产生的惬意：“我知道你不爱喝绿茶，但我今天就是很想喝，才嘱咐你的属下泡的，抱歉。”

“无妨。”陈宥维早已习惯了她与外表极其不符的矫情。

女人望天长叹：“这么多年朋友，你还是那么冷漠。”

“是盟友，说重点。” 陈宥维打断她的侧面谩骂，一幅不愿废话的模样。

“……”臭冰山。

女人失去兴趣，拂了拂衣裙上不存在的污渍，声音正经起来，“一周后阿里克将军的小儿子的3周岁宴，小心赴宴。”

和密信的内容一样。男人听闻安静了几秒。

“想必你也收到李小少爷的密信了。”联枝蔓说着点上一支女士香烟，认真琢磨着信里的话语，又说道，“曼努宰相开始动手了，无能的大皇子才不是他的首选目标，而是你，亲王殿下。”

人面兽心的败类，看来是指望在人家儿子的周岁宴上对他偷偷动手，栽赃嫁祸又或是借乱掩人耳目。

陈宥维的脸色如墨。两年前，阿里克拦下了一批曼努私自运走给进贡宫中的食粮，曼努气急败坏，恶人先告状，国王陛下心中为爱将的委屈滴血，却也忌惮他在宫中聚拢的人脉暗潮，只得将阿里克将军发落到了偏远的米洛海岛做挂名军职，保下了阿里克将军一命。

棋子晚了一步，他当时无力留住阿里克将军。如今看来，曼努是想借着局势直接将他们二人都做个了断。

“阿里克将军在米洛海岛上两年，大势已去。国王陛下若再失去你这只背后暗藏的利器，曼努正式动作也只是早晚的事，你必须比他快一步，才能保住阿里克将军，也保住你自己。”联枝蔓年纪轻轻便干掉她的两个废物哥哥从她父亲手中过继了公爵之位不是没有原因的。

男人思忖着什么，没再说话。联枝蔓看了一眼他，见他依旧坐的挺直优雅，不慌不乱。暗叹这男人真是无时无刻冷静到可怕。估计也正是如此他才能青年之际便接过了国王陛下的暗卫军管辖权吧。

良晌，男人的声音才像镇定剂一样注射在空中：“不急，压死他的最后一根稻草，已经扬起来了。”

他替君主铲平政治硝烟下的洪水猛兽，而整个陈氏家族的命运也紧攥在地位至高无上的君主手里，所谓互相惠利，生生相息，荣辱为一。

这盘布了几年的大棋，他绝对不可以输。

——“英叔，厨房还有多余的红色水果吗？”

听到熟悉的软糯清澈嗓音，男人停下手中的活，扭过头看着他：“又要做汁水？”

“是啊。”何昶希回着，这几天他马上要没有储备了，幸好今晚不用和丘执事见面。想到这里何昶希一顿，发觉自己好像总是忍不住想到他啊。

英叔回想着日期，嘴上提议：“堡里每个佣人每月都有一天休息的时间，干脆你不要再做汁水了，趁休息的时候去街上买些唇脂用如何？也容易擦掉，不会落下印记。”

对啊，英叔说的也有道理。他做的这些水果汁水，随着时间会变浅，隔一段时间就要不停的涂涂补补，洗的时候也颇为粘手，实在是浪费时间。

美丽不分性别，当今在人种多样的华督帝国，时尚发展迅速，许多的唇脂不仅女性会用，连男性都会涂抹。这么看来，用唇脂来代替是最合适的选择了。

“谢谢英叔。”男生笑的大方，英叔点点头再次感叹美人不易。

——“何昶希在吗？有你的信件。”一道声音插入两人的对话，来人背着包站在门口，头戴贝雷帽，穿着连体裤和白色的长袜。是城堡管理佣人之间信件的信使。

正值午后清闲的时刻，何昶希道过谢接过那封信，一旁的小姑娘瞥见惊奇的叫道：“天啊，这种纸张很贵的，是谁给你寄的信呢昶希？”

男生审视了一遍信封，直到看到右下角的长长的署名才了然的笑了起来，是阿里克将军。

想到那张蓄满胡子的圆脸，他心里一暖，按耐不住激动跑到了人静的地方去看。

阿里克将军对他来说，不只是一个善良仁慈的提拔者，更是他过去两年的贵人。他不会对奴役产生任何的鄙夷，还在他情绪低落的时候鼓励他，让他变得更加强大。阿里克将军甚至还救过他的命。

他曾在心中为阿里克将军下过定义，他就像他的亲人一样，在他的心中有特殊的，不可撼动的地位。

他离开海岛之前，阿里克将军答应他，会给他写信。

打开信纸，何昶希看到最上面一行字“亲爱的小希”时，没忍住笑出了一双月牙。

‘亲爱的小希，不知道你在亲王堡过的好吗………………‘

‘我的小儿子在一周后举办3周岁宴，贵族和平民都有资格入场，你会来吗？这是我给你的特殊通行证，小希，我们是互相的恩人，你在我的心里很特别，你一定要来。’

何昶希看完将信纸重新折起来，看着下方附的一张镶了金边的通行证心里一阵唏嘘，阿里克将军要回王城了？

——“乖，去给亲王殿下倒酒。”  
身穿绣有金色花纹衬衫的男人轻轻的拍了一把身边长相妖艳的男生，带着宠溺的味道。

“多谢侯爵，但不用了，最近胃不太好。”  
陈宥维婉拒，视线无意的扫了男生一眼，男生猝不及防对上他的眼神忍不住脸红心跳起来。

他长这么大第一次见这么好看的人呢。

侯爵见状脸色有些阴沉，突然后悔私人聚餐将他带了过来，这种情形不是在打脸是在做什么？想着晚上要怎么惩治这个不听话的小东西，他随便找了个理由将男生打发出去了。

待人走后另一道磁性的声音才响起：“侯爵，这就是你那新床伴？”

发话的是当今李氏公爵的小儿子，李振宁，虽然人长得乖巧可人，可性格却相当棘手。许多垂涎他美色的世家子弟都被他的顽劣性子一招打回自己府邸去。名声就此打响。

李振宁话音刚落，望向侯爵的目光里不着痕迹的染上几分戏谑。这侯爵怕不是个傻的，敢往陈宥维跟前放人，莫非是真的觉得陈宥维在王城圈子里这“梦中情人”的名号白来的？

“少爷。”这时他身旁另一道更为低沉的嗓音响起，像是提醒他什么。

听了身边执事的话，李振宁抿了抿嘴，不耐烦的挥挥手：“知道了知道了。”话音落下，他皱着秀眉看着侯爵再次加了敬语说道，“您这新宠，长得还不错。”

侯爵见此不禁有些惊愕，他平生还是第一次见执事管教主人的。实在是稀奇。倒是一旁的陈宥维，见怪不怪，只淡定的抿了口茶连眼神都没给一个。侯爵瞬间以为自己才是那个奇怪的角色。

不理会他的讶异，李振宁接着问道：“听说他是个奴役？”

陈宥维听闻的一瞬间便抬起了眼眸。侯爵没发觉他的眼神，顾自摸着手指上雕刻着花纹的宝石戒指点了点头：“我从夜色会场上遇见的，实在太过漂亮，便买回来了。”

夜色会场？李振宁向来以会社交玲珑出名，关乎到这个词怕侯爵不快，解释道：“别误会，我是觉得他一个小奴役长得太过漂亮，惊讶才问的。”

一句话说的侯爵虚荣心满满当当，笑称哪里话。

夜色会场，王城有名的桃色，赌博，斗兽，交易，厮杀表演等等全部集中在这里。在夜色会场，钱财比阶级来得更为重要。你可以豪赌一把，也可以一夜春情，甚至可以观看一场奴役斗殴，都是不错的选择。

值得一提的是，夜色会场是当今道上军火商一把手，施展的管辖地。他虽是平民出身，但少年时期就靠着自己在泥潭里杀出一条血路，如今稳稳的坐上了这青合会的主座，他狡诈敏捷，识趣得体，声明与政／府井水不犯河水。

如今侦察院得到上面的批示，对青合会也是睁一只眼闭一只眼。总体来说，青合会连带夜色会场，都被施展带的如同得了水的鱼，势头迅猛。

陈宥维却没想着这个带来无限激情和刺激的有名场所，只摸索着手边的陶瓷茶杯，听见“奴役”一词后脑海里印着一张低垂的小脸。心里蔓延着说不上的酸胀感，直到李振宁一个响指才换回了他的思绪。

“亲王殿下在想什么？不会……也金屋藏娇了？”两人认识多年，李振宁也知陈宥维膈应那些个面上客套的把戏，渐渐也就不在他面前说那些漂亮话，“应该不是吧，如若是真的，您府邸上那位青梅……”

“不是。”  
陈宥维淡淡的否认，心里生了些不满。也不知是不满李振宁对何昶希的说辞还是不满联想到了卿尘的事。

三人心思各异，过了半刻钟侯爵受到了从外面归来的执事的信息，一脸歉意的起身：“是在抱歉，望各位谅解，家中生了急事，要先走一步。”

其余两人干脆的应下，  
三人行变成了两人世界。

没有外人的在场，李振宁屏蔽了多余的人便开口问道：“密报收到了？”

“嗯。”

“怎么打算。”

陈宥维抿了一口温水：“后天阿里克将军归城，打算秘密一见。”

环境在外多说不宜。李振宁明白了他的意思，往嘴里送了一块煎至多汁的牛肉转移了话题：“不过陈兄，今晚的饭菜不太合胃口吗？你食欲并不大。” 私下他都这样称呼他。

“没有的事。”对面的男人答得官方，却依旧心不在焉。

“这家餐厅是侯爵特意打听了的，最出名的便是这蜜烧牛肉，没想到传闻不可信啊。”李振宁感叹着。话虽这么说却放下刀叉扬了扬手，将一旁站立的修长男人叫了过来，又低声在他耳边轻语了什么。不一会陈宥维面前便摆了一道做工精美散着清香的甜品。

“有劳。”陈宥维回过神嗓音冷淡，李振宁知道他高兴了几分。这才语气随意的与他聊起天来：

“你听说了吗，薄利公爵的儿子和他府邸上的一个小佣人生了情，不顾薄利公爵的反对也要娶她。真是情比金坚。”

男人抬眸轻轻扫了他一眼。李振宁没看到他的神色，垂着眼帘切着盘中的佳肴接着道：“薄利公爵就这么一个独子，这下估计都气疯了。这年头竟还有如此可歌可泣的爱情故事。”

陈宥维没回答，眸光犀利地扫向李振宁身边站立的男人，过了一会儿轻启唇问道：“你觉得他们不合适？”

李振宁听后有点小小的讶异：“你觉得他们合适？”

对面用餐优雅的男人没再给予回应。李振宁拿着刀叉的手紧了紧，只觉得刚刚缓和的氛围又阴沉了回去，下意识看了一眼身边身穿西装身材修长的执事，只见男人并不像往常那样报以一个柔意的目光，只是垂着眼睛站的笔直。李振宁心里一个咯噔，才反应过来自己说了什么。

一顿饭吃的食不知味。

陈宥维借着灯光将画面看在眼里，心里冷哼一声。这李小少爷，与他这连谈论政事机密都不屏蔽的贴身执事，也是剪不断理还乱。

他将面前的甜点送进嘴里，深邃的瞳孔却无光。  
谁做的都不如小点心出手的好吃啊。

晚餐结束，  
两位都坐上自家的车辆离开了装潢豪华的餐厅。

“先生，您不去喝茶了吗？”司机为他打开车门问着，习惯上他和李氏公爵的小少爷向来用完餐会去某家茶馆用茶，怎么今日却不去了？

“他手头估计现在都忙不过来了，还哪有什么心情喝茶，我们回吧。”陈宥维神色不变，维克司机跟了他很多年了，改变行程的原因偶尔告知他也无妨。

镶着皇家金色标志的黑色轿车在前面离开之后，身后的轿车才发动。

只是车内的氛围算不上融洽。

——“夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇！”

李振宁倚在柔软的椅子上，余光看着自己的执事被叫了好几声依旧一脸面无表情，脸色宛如冷冬里结的冰，小少爷的火气终是忍不住了。

“你是什么态度？！”李振宁忍不住说道，甚至带上了在外没有的娇横，社交时用的完美面具支离破碎。

“抱歉少爷，您有什么吩咐。”男人说着，可话语依旧冷的结冰，半点对不上他说的“抱歉”两字。

“我方才在餐桌上说的话又不是故意的。”李振宁不情不愿的解释着，语毕又偷偷观察着男人的神色。

男人还是一言不发。

这样做的结果就是李小少爷气急败坏的拉开与驾驶座沟通的帘子中气十足的喊了一声“停车！”

拿到了城堡的通行牌，何昶希洗掉了脸上的印记换上便服，简单的收拾干净便出了门。

过了约半刻钟，他搭着每日来城堡后门送菜的货车离开，货车摇摇摆摆地晃了一路，停在了车来人往的市场。何昶希环绕了一下四周下了车，走到前方礼貌一笑向司机道了谢。

直到他离开，年轻的小伙子还把着方向盘目光失神，亲王堡何时有这样的一位俊美的人了？

王城一如几年前一样的兴盛拥挤，却也和几年前有些差别。何昶希有些出神的看着眼前宽大的街道。女性们穿着做工精致颜色鲜艳的长裙，头顶夸张的羽毛遮帽，手上挎着昂贵的皮包。男性身穿西服大衣，打着领带或系着围巾。人来人往，周围林立着华督帝国风格的建筑大楼，绿茵大路，车水马龙。

无一不说明着这座城市的前卫与繁华，它像一朵盛开的鲜花，扎根巍立在国家的心脏。

心中短暂的悲喜交加过后，何昶希直径去了英叔推荐的胭脂店，它位置不算偏僻，却也不算中心路段，人流渐少了些许。

推开眼前看起来有些时间小店的大门，里面只有一位年迈的老妇人坐在柜台前。一双眼睛因为年岁的累积布满了皱纹，光亮却丝毫没有减少，见到何昶希的模样忍不住笑的眉眼弯弯，精明的样子柔化了许多。

——“小伙子，买东西啊，是你自己要用还是送心上人啊？”

“自己用的，奶奶，随便一瓶就好。不要太贵的，唇脂。”

老妇人在柜前犹豫了一会，挑出一瓶白色包装的精致唇脂递过来，打开盖子里面凝着深红颜色的固体。看起来就颇为小贵。

“这瓶多少钱啊奶奶？”何昶希问着，他现在还没有多少金币的。价格超过预算的话恐怕只能和这瓶漂亮的唇脂说再见了。

“我只收你2个金币，孩子。”老妇人叹了口气，说的慈祥。何昶希听闻眼里闪着明显不相信。

他以为这瓶唇脂最少要5个金币的，谁知只要2个金币？

看出他的疑惑，老妇人笑的温柔：“这瓶本是做给我孙女的，谁知她硬要去做女兵，说什么也不接受这种东西，这瓶唇脂这才空闲着了。我看你面向俊美，又礼貌良善。从衣着面料来看恐怕也不是富有之人。你若是能接受2个金币，我便将它卖予你了。”

听了前因后果，何昶希恍然大悟，又感叹自己的好运气。

离开胭脂店，窗外的天色逐渐变得昏黄。街上熙熙攘攘的叫卖声，还夹杂着各种的声音和香味，都让他有种恍然隔世的感觉。

直到今日，他才有种真正回归这片故土的强烈感慨。

不用再颠簸流浪，不用再在掺着冷风的黑夜里瑟瑟发抖。也不用再在午夜梦回的夜里被饿醒。

对于现在的生活，他很知足，也很感谢。

生活只会不停往前，不会给你太多怀念过去感慨从前的时间，人总要学着成长独立，直到变得无坚不摧。

淡淡一笑，过去几年的心酸痛苦仿佛都被他伴着夕阳随风化去，剩下的只有一抹直立的高挺身影。

“——夏执事，这是怎么回事？”  
另一边，可怜的司机担忧的看着自己少爷离去的方向，说完又扭头看了看主心骨。

少爷一向很有主见，还是个挑剔性子，谁的话都不听，除了夏执事。可如今，他还是第一次见少爷撇下夏执事挟着火气说要自己静静。

……莫非是夏执事惹少爷动怒的？

“你先回去。”男人脸色不变，说完这一句便迈开长腿跟了上去。

司机忙不迭的点点头，小少爷的性子也只有夏执事能降住。有了夏执事这句话，他就放心万分了。

李振宁走的飞快，心里将刚才一直冷脸的男人用脏话问候了个遍。却不想一个着急在街道的拐弯处踩了个空。

脚多半是崴了。

他疼的倒抽冷气。扶着墙显得很是无助，偏偏身后还没有等待的人半点影子。街道上的人纷纷侧目看向他，见他衣服面料高级，长相俊秀，一看就身份不凡。见状都不敢上前问候发生了何事。

李振宁心里有些气结， 要不是良好的教养克制着他，他早就呲牙咧嘴了。

死夏瀚宇。

心里越骂越委屈，就在李振宁思考要怎样和男人秋后算账的时候听到了一道温润的询问声。他转过头去，对上了一张白皙俊美的容颜。

——“额……您受伤了？”

何昶希原本朝来时市场的那条街上走，心里估算着时间。他记得马上就是往城堡运送最后一班蔬菜的货车了，应该能赶上。没想到拐了个弯，眼前男生扶着墙深呼吸的画面就映入了眼帘。

他本不是个太过热心肠的人，可视线扫过了看向他肿的像小山丘一样的脚腕，那片原本白皙的皮肤已经变得粉红，男生的身边也没有一人，显得他孤单十分的时候，他妥协了。

看着逐渐黑下来的天色，他这才上前一步确认。

眼前人看着他愣了一瞬，眼神放光，语气中带着对崴脚的不爽：“是啊，不小心崴到了。”

华督帝国好人还是很多的嘛，李振宁毫不吝啬的冲他勾起一个笑容。目光自然的打量着眼前清瘦的男生，后知后觉盯着他的脸移不开视线。

何昶希弯下腰近距离的查看了一下伤口，发现并不算很严重。他感叹自己这几年颠沛流离的生活还承蒙学到的一些简单的医学知识竟这样派上了用场。起身他再次问道：“不是很严重，但得先做紧急处理，最好不要走动了。”

“哦，嗯。”李振宁还沉浸在眼前人无法忽视的容颜里。他服饰朴素，脸上也未施粉黛，可他怎么就想不通这样漂亮的人如果在王城怎么没让他早些遇到。

他是社交眼光挑剔，可他也是个妥妥的外貌主义。像眼前这样的，是一定要列入他的朋友圈之内的。尤其是，他还如此的乐于助人。

——“先生，先生？”  
何昶希抬手在他眼前晃了晃。

李振宁这才收回云游的思绪， 笑的讪讪：“你刚才说什么？”美人？

他在心里默默加了一句。

男生忍不住轻笑一声，眼前这小少爷怎么一点架子都没有，“我说最好不要再走动了。”

“自然自然。”李振宁应得干脆，心情飘然。“你叫什么名字？”

男生扶着他替他把腿上刮蹭脚腕地方的裤腿卷了起来，声音温柔，“何昶希。”

李振宁的笑容停滞在脸上，怎么感觉这个名字在哪听过？脑海中急速的搜刮着，他刚想脱口而出的问话在一声低沉的嗓音响起之后又咽回了肚子。

——“怎么回事？”

来人和他差不多高，脸庞清秀，只是气场有些过于冰冷。他的声音磁性，掺着显而易见的焦急。何昶希看着眼前身穿黑色制服身材修长的男人下意识的远离了一步。

“……这是我的执事。”李振宁尴尬了一秒，暗骂早不来晚不来。也意识到在外人面前不适合自家起冲突，把两人之间的矛盾暂且压了回去，向何昶希解释道。

“您好。”男生礼貌的打了招呼，“这位先生的伤不是特别严重，但是不能再走动了。您回去带他就医上药就可以。”

“多谢。”夏瀚宇说完便弯腰将人一个利落的横抱而起，换来怀里人的一个惊呼。何昶希暗暗打量着两人的动作回了声不客气。

现在的执事都这么霸道自主的吗？

李振宁见他就要这样干脆的离开，也顾不得羞涩，在男人怀里连忙挣扎起来：“等等，哎，哎，我还没问他什么工作，怎么才能再遇见他！”

男人知晓他的脾性，但瞥了眼他西裤下红肿的的脚腕，将他抱紧了些，语气却微不可查的柔软下来：“他身上有亲王堡的通行牌。应该是亲王堡的佣人。”

佣人？亲王堡？陈宥维？

李振宁扒着男人宽厚的肩头往回看，人已经消失在了原地。他的表情忍不住委屈起来。半晌抬头看着男人绝佳的下颚线不满道：“夏执事，你今天来的很慢，我要扣你工钱。”

“对不起。”

男人说完，认真的看了他一眼，一双阴戾的三白眼此时柔软的不像话。也不知是在为之前的事情道歉还是为来晚的事情道歉。

这次轮到怀里的人闷不吭声，把头埋入了他绵密布料下的结实胸膛。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 架空AU  
> 复古宫廷风   
> 贵族阶级制度  
> *跨阶级爱情

“宥维，怎么今日这么空闲，会找我来喝茶？”  
抿了口清香的茶水，男生放下杯，唇边噙着的是完美的笑容，高领的毛绒毛衣衬得他原本俊秀的面容更加纯良。怪不得世人都认为他与当今的亲王殿下十分般配。一刚一柔的确不失为一幅美画。  
  
不过男人无心欣赏，理了理有些歪掉着袖扣神色自若，过了会儿抬起头与他对视：“有些事情想和你谈。”  
  
“……什么事？”卿尘问着，心里的不安从眼前的男人刚才屏退了所有的下人开始就只增不减，他紧紧的握着茶杯才显得自己的动作不那么无处安放。  
  
“卿尘，”陈宥维开门见山，无可挑剔的面容是一贯他熟悉的冷淡，“我们认识这么多年了，我像我也很早就和你说清楚了，我们之间没有可能。”  
  
时隔许久，陈宥维又一次明确的提出这件事。卿尘听闻脸一白，这是什么意思。  
  
男生微微颤抖的手心泄露他不安的情绪。男人故意无视他展现出来的脆弱，接着道，“你说过，若我要成家立业，你便去陈氏的其他住处，你还记得吗。”  
  
“你要结婚？！”卿尘紧盯着他，眼中是绷不住的紧张和质问，浑身的血液相像在倒流。  
  
陈宥维很不喜他这种将自己视为他所有物的感觉，不掩饰的皱了皱眉：“结不结婚不重要，重要的是停手吧，卿尘。不要再散播你与我的谣言了。我对你到底是什么感情你心知肚明。”  
  
“从今以后，也不要再以另一个亲王堡的主人自居。这是你的家，但我们不是爱人。”  
  
“我不希望再听到任何我们捆绑的风声或消息。”  
  
“我想今日我说的很直白了。你不会听不懂。”  
  
  
“……你是不是有喜欢的人了。”卿尘神色悲戚的盯着他，不放过那张令他神魂颠倒的俊脸上的任何表情。他这样说出让他心碎的话不是为了替哪个人铺路是什么？  
  
“……”陈宥维却没再回答，起身理平衣服转身离开了。  
  
太过了解对方的习惯有时也不一定是好事。卿尘盯着桌子上男人那杯已经凉掉的茶。他一口都未动过，这说明他不喜欢这个口味。他刚才没有任何的回答，这代表他默认了。  
  
他曾不把陈宥维的拒绝当一回事，他只当作他的心还是一颗没捂热的石头，没发现他的好。没想到他只是单纯的不喜欢他而已。  
  
他怕是要沦为整个贵族圈和皇家的笑柄了。  
  
  
  
  
窗外黑暗，确认了眼时间，何昶希扭头将自己的围裙脱下，糕点打包完毕装被进他手边的小盒子里。轻手轻脚的出了门，带了上锁他便向温室走去。  
  
沿着路线到达了熟悉的地点，男人像是早早等待在那里。见到身穿白色衬衫的高挑身影，男人不由得噙上一抹泛着好心情的笑意，刚想上前一步就被男生率先拉住了胳膊躲进一旁的灌木丛后。

极其快速简单粗暴。  
  
“……”陈宥维瞠目结舌的看着旁边的人，这是他平生第一次被人连拉带拽的躲进满是泥土的地方。还是以这种奇怪的姿态。  
  
“别出声。有人跟着我。”  
何昶希惊惶之下只得手急眼快的捂住男人欲张口的唇，对上他的眼睛小声解释。  
  
男生混着清香和甜蜜糕点味的气息顺着两人距离的拉近钻入他的鼻腔。何昶希回过神来，也感受到男人打在手背上的热气，慌张地将手收了回去。陈宥维看着他的模样出神，乖乖的安静下来，像只听话的大狗任他命令。  
  
若要是别人见亲王殿下如此，怕是要吓到失魂。  
  
  
果真，片刻过后，一阵与地面摩擦的脚步声响起，一道人影慢慢的走近。左顾右盼地像是在寻找着什么。原地找了一会儿无果，那人才悻悻的离去。  
  
陈宥维盯着那道身影眯起眼睛，迸着危险的光芒。比起他隐藏起的淡淡怒意，身边的男生倒是平静许多，更多的是无奈。  
  
“你认识他。”陈宥维肯定道，观察着他的表情。  
  
“是我的舍友。”何昶希语气不悲不喜，似是早就料到一般，“上次就发现他跟着我了，但没有跟进。”  
  
“看样子，他更像是来确认然后举报你啊。”局面被男人一句话点破。  
  
“……我知道，”但是他不会。何昶希说到这里无语地看他一眼，“说的像是不会涉及到您一样，如果被发现，就算不是私通，丘执事也面上无光吧。”  
  
“那你知道他跟踪你为什么不与他谈判？”男人丝毫不在意他反怼的话语，一副与他本人大相径庭的好脾气。  
  
何昶希叹了口气：“我觉得他不像是会揭发我的人，况且我们也不是私通，没有谈判的必要。”  
  
他不是没有看到吉华那日早上欲言又止的话语，但是他相信他不是不辨事实就冲动的人……但是现在看来确实要好好和他谈谈了。  
  
四周重新回复静默，只剩下两人的呼吸声。  
  
“好了，他走了。”何昶希说完环视了下四周就要站起来，却被男人又拉了回去。  
  
两人皆是一惊，望着肢体接触的地方，男人看到他的眸子里倒映着自己同时也错愣住的表情，拉着他细腕的手在不自觉的收紧。他也不知为何，只见他就这样撇清了两人的关系，心里实在是不舒服。  
  
“……可我们不是私通是什么？”  
  
什么？  
男生被他问的一脸不明白。表面波澜不惊，但只有他自己知道心脏在逐步升温加快。他在说什么啊，他认为他们在私通吗？当然他也问出了口。  
  
“您 ……在说什么？”  
  
气温直线上升，氛围微妙。  
  
陈宥维心里重复着男生的话语。是啊，他在说什么鬼话。  
  
不知什么时候开始，他每日最期待的便是和小点心的会面。连他身上一成不变的佣人制服都觉得比其他人可爱的多。而他的重点也不知何时从他做的吃食默默转移到了他的身上。  
  
他从来都是孑然一身，身边的人在不停的变换，他在意的也只有家族的安危和兴衰发展，从未为其他的事情分过心。而这些天来，不可否认的，他却总是忍不住想起他，默念着他的名字。甚至在想此时他会做什么。  
  
新的认知在慢慢浮出水面。男人久久看着他不动一下，深邃的眸子呈着亮光。何昶希在他的眼前出现是个绝对的意外，但现在他也同时确认，他对何昶希动心这件事却是注定。  
  
  
“我吃你给我做的食物，我们还谈心聊天，我还拉着你的手。像极了私通不是吗？”男人良久才开了口，却一条一条的列出来让何昶希无法反驳的句子。  
  
“可是我们确实……”不是私通啊。  
何昶希没敢说后半句，因为男人握着他的手太烫，那双星目又太深沉，是他从未见过的模样。  
  
他是在生气?为什么？  
男生躲避着他的直视，听见草丛里随着风传来了几声簌簌的响声，这几日心里反复纠缠他的异样情愫又卷土重来。  
  
男人见他似奶猫不敢抗拒的模样，心里不可抑制的软下来，但却因为他的迟钝火气更盛。  
  
他这么可怕吗？  
  
“算了。”他松开他，直直地站起身。带着极为少见的泄气。  
  
话音刚落，何昶希心里重石落地，却不是轻松。拍拍膝盖上蹭上的灰尘，他随着男人的动作打算站起来，可他差点忘了这几年营养的摄取过低造成了颇为严重的低血糖。  
  
果真站起来的一瞬间他眼前立马有些天旋地转，脚跟一个站不稳就要跌进身后的灌木丛里。  
  
伴着一声伴着担忧的“小心”，他稳稳的落入一个温热宽厚的怀抱。低沉的嗓音就这么响在耳畔，喷出的热气似是烫在他的心上。  
  
腰肢被一双有力的手臂紧紧的圈住。他的脸贴着的是男人带着淡淡香味的胸膛，使他看不见他惊慌又逐渐变红的脸庞。  
  
他的腰太细了。要多吃点才行。  
措手不及的动作后，男人脑海里没由来冒出这样的一句。  
  
“丘、丘执事…….”何昶希吓得魂都要飞了，脑海里一片空白，早知会被他拉进怀中他还不如刚才狠狠的摔在身后的灌木丛里。  
  
丘执事。  
男人抿着唇，脸色不佳。香软在怀念的却是别人的名字。他愈加讨厌这个身份了。  
  
而何昶希此时已经挣开他的怀抱，整理着自己的呼吸。耳尖已经变成了可爱的粉色。两人之间像是温水中突然掉入了块蜜糖，温度不上不下，黏腻的化不开。  
  
“……我，我先回去了。”  
今天的见面结束的尤其早。高挑的男生放下话便快步离开了，徒留男人始料不及的站在原地。  
  
  
  
何昶希走的很快，脑子乱哄哄的。  
  
这一阵子和男人所有相处的画面似飞鸽群起般的在脑海中掠过。明明他的脾气很古怪，做事也很霸道，说话更是不留情面。还总爱说些让人忍不住火大的话，总爱做些让他不解的举动。  
  
可渐渐他越来越了解他，他能一眼看穿他用冷淡和调笑伪装起来的疲惫，能理解他敏感却刻意隐藏起来的情绪，也能看出来随着相处他的重点已经不在他做的甜点上，而是他。  
  
明明那个人没做过什么，明明他是更能清楚看清局面的那个人，他知道应该斩断这个本不该存在的一样情感。可他终究是产生了名为“心动”的情愫。  
  
就在刚才他被男人紧紧的抱在怀里时，这几日飘荡纠葛的情愫像是找到了归家的港口。他确定了，他想他可能是喜欢上了这个面冷内热的人。  
  
他只身漂泊了数年，曾经设想过的以后也是自认为自己年纪再大一些后会和一个普通人成家立业，不求富贵，只求平安的过完此生。但他规划的未来里从来不包括这场意外的动心。  
  
最难控制的不过是感情。  
  
  
  
——“先生，您回来了。”丘执事手臂上挂着洁白的毛巾，扬起一个微笑嘱咐道，“泡澡水已经为您准备好了。”  
  
陈宥维周身的气压极低，满脑子男生方才逃跑的身影，目光都给没给他一个，随意的应了一声便进了浴室。  
  
莫非今天和人闹别扭了。  
丘执事看在眼里，不赞成的摇摇头。  
  
诸神在上，他真的好想知道那位叫“何昶希”的男生是怎样降服他们家先生的，毕竟那张万年不变的俊脸这一阵子可谓是相当精彩，总算像了个正常男人。  
  
如若不是堡内的事物太多他腾不开手，他一定要偷偷去看看这真主的尊容。是哪种样子才能让先生神魂颠倒？  
  
  
浴室里雾气缭绕，还弥漫着昂贵的沉香味道。  
  
男人却没心思在意，只低头解着衬衫上的纽扣，男生方才的逃跑惹得他实在心如乱麻。视线一顿，他被左胸膛上的一片浅浅的红色吸引。  
  
短暂的质疑过后他脱下衣服拿起来仔细的看，伸出骨节分明的手摸了上去，轻轻的搓揉了一下。果然手指上也附上了浅浅的红色。心里一跳，一个不可思议的想法冒了出来。  
  
……胭脂？  
  
他从不和人亲密接触，衬衫上怎么会蹭上这么一大片的类似于胭脂的东西？

片刻的愣神过后，那张留着红色印记的小脸浮现在眼前。  
  
——小点心？  
  
  
  
  
  
——“动作麻利些！快快快！”  
  
何昶希抱着宽大的篮子刚进门，一声颇为熟悉的女声便传入了他的耳朵，乔管事那条熟悉的黑色长裙便映入了眼帘。他去了后院摘了些新鲜的蔬菜，不过一会儿的功夫，怎么厨房就忙成了一锅粥？上次这么惊慌的局面还是他刚来那天先生夜晚突然回来的时候。  
  
穿过挤挤嚷嚷的人群，何昶希将蔬菜放好走到阿番身边：“怎么了，是先生回来了吗？”  
  
阿番听见他的声音惊喜的感叹了一声，却没有扭头，依旧处理着手上的巧克力：“我的天你可算回来了，快快快，我现在真是习惯你呆在我身边，忙死我了，你处理一下这些巧克力，我去拿别的过来。”  
  
何昶希急忙结果他手里的活，细细地把巧克力剁碎，直到身边一阵风经过，阿番拿着其他的配菜材料又回来，嘴里才解释道：“上帝，这次可不是先生，是陈老先生啊！”  
  
何昶希听了心里小小一惊，陈老先生？  
  
他听别人提起，这些年陈老先生因为身体抱恙半年前被送到了依山傍水的圣卡布德修养。本以为还要一年半载，没想到这次会这么突然的回来。  
  
“刚才听通报说已经进城门了。”阿番欲哭无泪，先生和老先生都喜欢来让人猝不及防的那一招，祖孙俩可太像了。  
  
厨房只剩下厨具相撞的声响和短暂的菜品嘱托，陷入一片争分夺秒的忙碌。  
  
好景不长，一声带着恐慌的质问又响起：“乔管事，现在做可露丽已经来不及了，怎么办？！”  
  
可露丽是陈老先生最喜爱的一道甜点，餐桌必备。做法并不复杂，但需提前24小时放入冰箱冷藏再拿出来再烤制。可如今陈老先生回来的突然，根本没有充足的时间准备可露丽。  
  
阿番手上动作迅速，也愁眉苦脸地侧身向一边的何昶希解释。  
  
乔管事也被说的头痛不已，看着甜点师：“麦克，你就不能用你的脑子好好想想解决方案？除了可露丽，那玛徳莲呢？老先生不是也喜欢玛徳莲吗？”  
  
麦克苦着一张脸：“玛徳莲的模具有些老化了，昨日就扔掉等着换新的，可今天晚上才送过来。”  
  
众人忙的热火朝天，心里却冰凉一片。完了，这下要怎么交差。  
  
可露丽，玛徳莲……何昶希紧锁着眉头思考着两种糕点的相通性。周围气氛低沉，他犹豫了一会儿趁着送给主厨酱汁的功夫鼓起勇气向麦克开口问道：“也许老先生不太喜欢味道繁复的糕点……喜欢蛋香味浓郁的吗？”  
  
麦克一惊，暗叹眼前男孩的敏锐。  
  
“你有好法子吗？”乔管事狐疑的看着他，虽然她一开始不太喜欢这个小奴役，不过时间长了，有基于他那次接下温室活儿的识趣，她现在或许愿意给他一些时间说说想法。  
  
“是我的一些拙见，”何昶希迟疑了一秒，“不然做沙巴翁怎么样？”  
  
众人听了一愣，有些佣人听见这个不常见的甜品名生出了疑问。麦克却眼睛一亮，对啊！他怎么就没想到呢。  
  
老先生对一些蛋香味浓郁的简式甜点很是偏爱，这样看来沙巴翁是个不错之选。  
  
沙巴翁是一种小众的甜品，材料只需要糖，鸡蛋，白兰地酒，还有一些莓果和坚果碎。做法很简单，却实在考验基础，即便是经验很丰富的甜点师，如若控制不好也会有难掩的腥味。  
  
他已经很久不做沙巴翁了。甜点师想到这里，不禁问道：“你是甜点出身吗？”  
  
何昶希摇摇头，进退得当的模样让人心生好感：“不是的，是我母亲爱做，也许是一种遗传吧。”  
  
甜点师赞赏的点点头，他向来善良自谦，不介意给这个勇敢智慧的男生一次机会：“你的点子很好，愿意做一杯试试看吗？我会让其他人暂时替代你工作的部分。”  
  
什么？  
众人惊诧。  
  
  
  
  
车子驶进亲王堡时有一些缓慢，明显是顾及着车上的人。  
  
顷长的车身停稳，一位年纪约莫40左右，偏瘦体型身穿制服的男人率先干练地下了车，快速地整理好自己的衣物便慢慢地拉开了车后座的门。  
  
一位头发花白，身高中等的老者被他搀扶了出来。岁月无情，他脸上有了明显的皱纹，一双眼睛却毫不浑浊，明亮又锐利，身上穿着松散的休闲装也丝毫不减弱他逼人的气势。  
  
“老先生。”丘执事在一旁毕恭毕敬的鞠了一躬，看的出来老先生的气色比离开城堡时好了许多。  
  
“嗯，小致瘦了不少啊，季执事，看起来我们离开这一趟，时间颇久。”老者扫视了一圈四周的环境，转过头冲车里的人唤道：“杨杨？杨杨？醒了，到家了。”  
  
过了一会儿，车里又下来一位个子高挑身型清瘦的男生，穿着简单的衬衫黑裤，细腰长腿。鼻梁高挺，皮肤比女人还雪白几分，是当下女性喜爱的那种长相。他一双眼睛泛着些许的困倦，显得本就软萌无害的脸蛋又无辜了许多。  
  
纤长的手指揉了揉眼，他立刻清醒过来，扶住身边的老者，俊脸上笑容温和：“季执事，我来就好了。”  
  
看清人脸之后丘执事急忙再次弯下身子：“春杨少爷。”  
  
“丘执事好久不见。”胡春杨礼貌的回应，礼貌拿捏的正正好好。  
  
丘执事感叹：“是啊，上次您来还是两年前。”  
  
胡春杨是老先生的唯一外孙，当年二小姐与一名富商相爱，遭到了老先生的强烈反对，可二小姐性子执拗，不惜撇下所有的身份跟他走。这么多年过去，两人也就早就放下了芥蒂，老先生还特意上奏宫中封了挂名的女爵之位送给二小姐，为的就是给她傍身。  
  
此次去的圣卡布德，也是二小姐现今的住处修养，没想到此次返回王城春杨少爷也跟随着回来了。  
  
  
“你没让我失望。”季执事跟在主人身后，对身边的丘致露了一个赞赏的笑容。锋利的脸庞柔化下来。他随着老先生临离开之前，把城堡的大小事务暂且交给了丘致，没想到这小子的管理比他预想的还要好。  
  
“您过誉了。”丘致淡淡一笑，心中却烟花盛开。季叔夸人是多么的罕见啊！  
  
——“小致，”老先生叫的慈爱，脸上的棱角都松动了，丝毫不像当年洒血驰骋沙场的那名将领，“卿尘那孩子呢？”  
  
丘致微微上前一步：“卿尘少爷今日和朋友相约着骑马去了。还不知道您回来的消息。”  
  
老先生应了一声：“那就先不要告诉他了，让他好好玩，不要打扰。”  
  
陈老先生总是对卿尘很多的偏爱。丘致步子微缓，下意识的看了胡春杨，见他没什么反应才松了口气。毕竟春杨少爷和卿尘少爷向来不对盘。  
  
“那宥维呢？”随着大门被佣人拉开，老先生随着胡春杨的搀扶走上楼梯，边暗叹盆栽里的植物长得翠绿边问，“他还在忙？”  
  
“已经发了信件。”丘执事接道，想来已经在路上了。  
  
老先生满意的点点头，前方的佣人轻手轻脚地为主人打开门，几人走进了准备妥当的餐厅。  
  
  
  
  
“麦克，你确定？”女人睁大眼睛，声音里带着不确信，看向甜点师的眼光带上怀疑，“你要将这男孩儿的甜品端上去？”  
  
“是的，我确定。”麦克在众人的注视下毫不犹豫的回答，“这与自尊无关，今日没有可露丽，也没有玛徳莲，若是这道沙巴翁没能让老先生满意，我丟的就不是面子了，是工作。”  
  
何昶希还在一旁震惊连连，他没有想到麦克会说出这样的话。感叹他的风范同时又确认了一眼自己的作品，有些受宠若惊。  
  
相比他的诧异，麦克倒是没有半点介意，再次感叹道，“不过太令我吃惊了，你真的不是甜品世家出身的吗，这火候太棒了。”  
  
相比他的美中不足，何昶希做的沙巴翁简直完美，口感绵密，不管是甜度还是酒的用量都刚刚好。更何况他采用的不是单纯的白兰地而混合着柠檬加入，整个沙巴翁更加的甘醇，提了些味道。  
  
“您别再夸我了，我当不起的。”何昶希摆摆手，“这恰巧是我擅长的一种糕点罢了。走运而已。”  
  
麦克对于他的话毫不在意，依旧赞赏的点着头，似是回味。  
  
  
  
陈宥维回来的时候已经准备开餐，身上还沾染着屋外正值春天的花香味，他朝主位上的老人浅浅鞠了一躬：“祖父。”  
  
老人颔首一笑，示意他坐下。男人直起身子，在对上另一边男生白皙俊逸的脸时动作一顿，很快的恢复常色：“春杨。”  
  
“宥维哥。”胡春杨露了个面上的浅笑，明眼人都能看出两人之间气氛的尴尬。  
  
这么久不见，他好像没怎么变。胡春杨盯着眼前瓷亮的餐盘，对这样面温实冷的问好并不满意，如果不是两年前的那场意外，他和陈宥维的关系也不会变的如此僵硬。胡春杨暗想着，心里对卿尘更是厌恶了几分。  
  
好一朵白莲花。  
  
“好了，”老人的声音有些不悦，当年兄弟俩莫名其妙就远了关系，他一个老人家也不知如何是好，这次带春杨回来本就是为了缓和兄弟两人的关系，结果刚照面就打了他的脸，看看陈宥维那冷淡的样子，真的是要气死他了， “宥维，明日你命你的人带春杨出去散散心，这孩子陪了我一路，连开了好几夜的车，怕都是要憋坏了。”  
  
陈宥维听闻这才面色放松了一些，回答是。看了眼对面容貌干净的小男生，他心里叹了口气，他在接到传信的时候心里就有种不好的预感，回到家才知道果真如此。  
  
这顿午餐卿尘不在也是好的，以免三个人都尴尬。  
  
“祖父怎么回来的这么突然，提早打声招呼我让人准备的更全面一些。”男人妥善的关怀令老先生很受用。  
  
“没什么，这点小事不值得麻烦你。”老人对呈上的酒水满意的点点头，“一会儿正巧有些事情要与你商议。”  
  
陈宥维点点头算是应下，之后便没再说多余的话。  
  
一顿饭目前只有老先生刀叉挥舞吃的最开心。  
  
高大的立钟随着转动换了个方向，这时一道装进玻璃杯的金黄餐点被端了上来。上面撒着甘甜的坚果和莓果。颜色诱人，香味扑鼻。  
  
老先生有些意外：“今日没有可露丽或者玛徳莲？”  
  
上菜的佣人额首低眉：“今日后厨来不及做可露丽，也没有玛徳莲的器具……请您饶恕。”  
  
季执事暗骂了一句后厨的废物，在一旁观察，怕老先生一个不满火气上头时准备上前阻拦。可谁知老先生盯着眼前的甜品久久不说话，不似生气的样子。  
  
或许是它散发的香气抚平了他的焦躁，老先生轻轻的皱了皱眉拿起了勺子，小小尝了一口，短暂的怔愣过后是良久的默不作声。  
  
一旁陈宥维和胡春杨被老人一脸深思的模样搞得好奇心泛滥，也尝试的往嘴里送了一口。  
  
相比胡春杨的震惊，陈宥维惊诧之余又觉得这甜度的掌控和把握像极了一个人，却也像另一个人，连水果的搭配都让他觉得隐隐的指向了一个答案。  
  
应该不会的。他暗想道。  
  
  
“和她做的太像了。”老人说着，拿着勺子的手微微颤抖，眸中失着神。  
  
怎么会有人做的沙巴翁和外祖母做的味道几乎一模一样呢？胡春杨掩不住面上的惊讶。他还以为他再也吃不到那样的沙巴翁了。  
  
陈宥维沉默不语，老先生放下勺子率先发话：“这是谁做的？”  
  
佣人不知道发生了什么，咽了咽口水答道：“是后厨一个，一个佣人做的。并不是麦克厨师。”  
  
丘执事在一旁不禁提起一颗心，这是怎么了？  
  
  
  
何昶希被通知老先生传唤的时候脑子是当机的，所有人都吓了一跳，不知道到底是什么原因会惊动老先生的贴身执事亲自到后厨来一趟。  
  
“何昶希？”季执事面无表情，不带私人感情的问道，“我们快走吧，老先生还在等你。”  
  
麦克给了他一个安慰的眼神，老先生绝不是因为不满意而传唤何昶希的。以老先生的性格，若真是动了怒，责罚便会直接发落下来，哪里还有这般的殊荣见上老先生一面。  
  
“天，昶希会不会有事啊？”何昶希走后，叽叽喳喳的推测和担忧一哄而起。  
  
“我这是进堡以来，第一次见到季执事，天啊。”  
  
“别说没用的，不知道昶希要不要紧。”  
  
显而易见，何昶希的好人缘。  
  
  
  
穿过楼梯和陌生的大厅，以及他来到亲王堡之后从未踏上过的旋转楼梯，徒然离开后厨到达金碧辉煌的上厅让他的眼睛有些稍稍不适应。周围的佣人皆数恭敬的低着头，站的整整齐齐。

季执事在前方走的很快，何昶希也没敢耽误，像是没有灵魂的跟随着他的步伐。心中不断的在猜测那道甜品究竟是出了什么问题才值得老先生这么大动干戈。  
  
兜兜转转男人拉着他终于在一扇雕花大门前停下。门前身穿黑色制服的男人整齐佩戴着白色的手套，微微低着头替他打开门，唤了一声“请进”。  
  
他深呼吸一口气，怀着忐忑迈进了眼前空间巨大处处显贵的屋子。视线匆匆扫过脚下绛红色的地毯，看过了右手边站的笔挺身穿黑色制服的年轻男子，下一秒他就怔在了原地，瞳孔放大慌乱地低下了头。  
  
如果硬要形容那时的心情，他想他大概是震惊。震惊看到的一切，震惊自己的愚笨，以及自己曾经的肖想。  
  
那道每夜与他相聊的熟悉身影就坐在他的面前，他身穿系着华贵勋章的深色宫廷正装，一双黑色的军靴。上面镶着明晃晃的金色皇家徽章。男人姿态优雅，面色冷然。没有浅色的休闲装，也没有他熟悉的神色。  
  
所有他曾经觉得奇怪的点在脑海里串联起来，奔向了最正确的答案。  
  
  
——“你叫什么名字？”主座上的老人发话，声音浑厚庄严，顺便让他抬起低头的脸。  
  
胡春杨扫了眼桌前称得上盘正条顺的人，盯着那块红色的印记微微生了些惋惜。  
  
“何昶希。老先生。”他声音软糯，透着惊魂不定，但年纪轻轻，倒是让老先生意料之外。陈宥维听闻却不可抑制的动了动手指，对面的男生将画面收在眼里，看着何昶希的目光加上一抹打量和探寻。  
  
一旁的丘执事心里一惊有了定数。天，原来是那个男生！  
  
  
不出所料，老先生表扬了他的手艺，还赏给了他一大笔丰厚的金钱。但何昶希都听的七荤八素。  
  
“听说你是配菜助手？太可惜了，以后就负责甜品吧，我会吩咐下去的。”  
  
“多谢老先生，”何昶希脑海一片空白，一切的一切来的都太突然。  
  
老人满意的点点头，忽地看向一言不发的孙儿，“宥维，你怎么一直不说话？不满意吗。”  
  
陈宥维这才像被触动，不好的预感成真，他不知该做何反应。过了一会他才开了口，眼神却没看向站直的男生的方向，声音低沉，也传入了何昶希的耳朵，“没有，我很赞成祖父的决定。”  
  
他是想过与何昶希尽早道明事实真相，但没有想到会是以这种最不合适的方式，他的心在慌乱，第一次有怅然若失。害怕何昶希会因为身份问题对他敬而远之，害怕何昶希会难过于他的欺骗，更害怕迎接他惶恐错愣的目光。  
  
心里乌云密布，陈宥维的脸色实在算不上好看。  


临走之时，老先生轻咳一声再次叫住他，一双识人万遍的眼睛眯了起来：“不过，我有一件事情，很好奇。”所有人都屏住呼吸听着他的话。  
  
——“嘶……你为什么要伪装呢？”  
  
一句话宛如平地一声惊雷，将所有人都惊的摸不到头脑。齐刷刷的看向高挑男生脸上的红色印记。陈宥维这才掩饰不住眼中的震惊，视线转向自己的祖父，他这几日才知道的真相为何祖父当日便知了？！  
  
何昶希却知道他在说什么，一时之间也不知该如何回答。压下心底的惊愕，他只得低下头去，“请您饶恕……”  
  
“这次我就不追究了，希望今后见到的是真实的你，孩子。”老先生默默记下了自家孙儿的反常，看着何昶希的眼中染上深意。  
  
看来多些时日不在，有些事情超出了预计啊。  
  
  
  
  
下午三点钟，偌大的书房传来阵阵谈话的声音， 老人坐在一张大理石案前视线随着桌上花瓶的花纹脉络来回流连，语气严肃。  
  
“这次从圣卡布德提前返回，是因为我受到了关于曼努的消息。”  
  
果然。陈宥维听着自家祖父的话摩挲着手指关节，眸色渐暗：“其实祖父不必牢挂的。”  
  
“我知道，”老先生长吁一口气，他怎么会不知道自家孙儿的用意，不过是不想他过多操心。宥维一向成熟稳重，所以他才会那么放心的将所有的事早早全权交给他。  
  
“那什么时候打算和阿里克见一面？”  
  
血缘关系果然不会骗人，两人的计谋都如出一撤。陈宥维听闻忍不住轻轻笑了一声，俊美面容的冰冷褪去了几分：“今晚。”  
  
两人又谈论了些政事要点，老先生皱着眉又嘱咐了一遍自家孙儿，“终归要小心曼努那个混账，他总是吃人不吐骨头。”  
  
陈宥维答应下来，空气重归安静，老先生半晌挑着眉毛睨了他一眼，接下里的话题显然易见。  
  
  
——“现在说说吧，那个孩子。”

  
男人的表情微不可见的柔化下来，老先生心里哼了一声，看似无心的把玩起手上剔透闪亮的蓝宝石戒指：“他是你的什么，情人？玩伴？”  
  
给予他的是无声的回应，老先生接着道：“看你的反应，很在乎他啊，刚才那般样子。他不知道你的真实身份？”  
  
“……那你是如何与他相处的？”  
  
“宥维啊……祖父不愿干涉你的感情。不过我曾经一直以为，卿尘那孩子是目前为止最适合你的，但现在看来好像也并非如此。”  
  
“不是情人。”男人蓦地看向眼前这个头发花白的老人，郑重的说道。  
  
“什么？”老人停下手里的动作，没想到他率先否认的却是这一点。  
  
“也不是玩伴，”陈宥维说着，心里有初次侧面表达爱意的畅快。“我喜欢他。”  
  
推拉窗正开着，午后的阳光透进来细碎的铺了一地，老先生被刺的眯了眯眼，突然被直白的话语噎得静了声儿。  
  
宥维被他从小带到大，从牙牙学语到枪射十环，他自然对孙子的脾气秉性万分了解。知道他懂事聪慧，足智多谋，永远比同龄人多上几分稳重。可见到如今这般可以称得上鲜活炽热的模样，他确实太意外了。  
  
自这孩子父母过世之后，他就没再见过他什么时候露出过这种因为一个人而愉悦的笑容，不能否认讶异之外却是一种难言的喜悦之情。  
  
在这混沌的世上，宥维几乎可以说得上是他最深的牵挂，血浓于水，感情深厚。多年前亲王堡所有的重担就压在了他年轻的肩膀上，使他用冷硬和坚固拒人千里。他当然希望能有人走进他的心里，让他依赖和相信，能脱下外面厚厚的保护层，不再那么辛苦，能露出柔软的一面。  
  
而这孩子心里认定的那个人，貌似已经出现了。  
  
叹了口气，老先生心里却有些不是滋味：“那么喜欢他？”当着他的面就如此深情的告白？  
  
陈宥维知道他妥协了，这才释怀的一笑：“是。”  
  
“那你可知你们之间差距悬殊？”对面的人继续道，“况且我很好奇，尽管他之前脸上有那样伪装的印记，你也不否认对他动心了？”  
  
男人却反问他：“那您与祖母，同样也是差距悬殊，为何当年还要不顾一切的相爱？”  
  
老先生气的胡子都被轻轻吹起：“你小子不要转移话题，你明知顾问！你祖母当年美的倾国倾城，又是我的救命恩人，我怎么可能对这样的女人说不？”  
  
“那么我也一样，祖父。”他接住他的话茬，“他对于我而言，就像祖母对您一样。美貌是加成，灵魂是本质，我不能否认我喜欢他。”  
  
“……”老先生有些郁闷，他之前怎么就没有发现他的孙儿有这样一张如此会说情话的嘴。  
  
不想败给孙儿的口才，他不服输的追问：“那我若是不同意呢？”  
  
陈宥维这时的眸光温和又犀利，“您不会不同意的。”他的心意就是最大的武器。  
  
老先生更生气了，吹胡子瞪眼。  
嘿？！瞧瞧，竟然威胁起他来了。  
  
“不过我还有一件事情很好奇，”陈宥维凑近他一步，“您是怎么一眼识破了小……他的伪装的？”  
  
听到问话，老先生这才摊在椅子上散了怒气，脸上慢慢扬起一抹自信的笑容。面儿上端的是难见的不屑——

呵，真当他给他祖母画了半辈子眉是白画的？！傻孙儿。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 架空AU  
> 复古宫廷风   
> 贵族阶级制度  
> *跨阶级爱情

“你是说胡春杨来了？”卿尘夹在马肚子上腿轻轻一蹬，扯住了缰绳，显然对接到这样的消息并不满意。“怎么现在才告诉我。”  
  
“是老先生不让人打扰您的，少爷。”安执事解释着。  
  
卿尘的表情这才缓解了许多。身下的马儿发出了两声嘶嘶的鸣叫，他的心思却忍不住飘远。自从两年前他和胡春杨明面上撕破脸之后，就再也没见过他。他现在又来到亲王堡，莫非是别有用意？  
  
安执事在一旁默默的伫立，心中却为主人叹息。天知道两年前他看到卿尘少爷胳膊上的划伤是他自己所致时有多震惊，不过刚刚成年的孩子，竟有如此计谋，他作为贴身执事，却只能为了卿尘少爷的利益将真相埋在心底。  
  
后来不出意料先生就与胡春杨少爷关系越来越远，两人仿佛隔着冰山海河。  
  
  
近来的招呼声唤回了两人的思绪。来人穿着开春的骑马装，纯白的上衣外套着灰色的马甲，勾出他优越的肩宽和背部线条，踩着金属脚蹬的双腿修长惹眼。卿尘看向眼前男人雅痞清俊的脸，皮笑肉不笑，显出几抹刻薄：“安执事，我以为这部分的马场是贵族才能进的。”  
  
安执事知道这句话并不需要他回复，安静了半晌才轻轻说道：“您好，施展先生。”  
  
这部分的马场虽是贵族专用，可他却是投资人之一，有通行资格也不意外，只是这卿尘少爷对于情报的知晓如此之低让施展感到诧异，心里嗤笑一声，还真是个娇生惯养的小少爷啊。  
  
男人对于他的讽刺倒是并无恼怒，只是扬唇一笑，显得他容貌更亮眼了几分，丝毫不像手染无数鲜血的青合会主心骨：“卿尘少爷的嘴一如既往的犀利。”  
  
卿尘向来讨厌像眼前的男人一样太过狡猾的人，施展一介平民而已，却在贵族圈子里混的风生水起，有些小家族还要看他的脸色，真是有够讨厌的。看着施展不喜不怒的脸，他冷笑一声：  
  
“看来施先生对骑马也颇有兴趣。就是不知道技术如何。”  
  
听了男生的话，施展眉头一挑，这么多年因为人情交往他记下了不少贵族人员的名讳和性格，而卿尘漂亮的脸蛋和太过目中无人的清高让他对他印象深了些，偶尔几次的碰见这小少爷也并不将他放在眼里，看来今日也不例外。  
  
“卿尘少爷想说什么？”施展抚摸着身下不停踏步的纯血马，让它多些耐心。面上说道，“他可能和另一半吵架了，最近脾气不太好。”  
  
卿尘面上有些不好看，一个马也对他有意见？清了清嗓子撤回了原本想说的话，他微微抬起尖小的下巴：“没什么，不打扰了。”  
  
  
男生走后，原本蠢蠢欲动的汗血马停下了急躁的脚步，哪还有半点刚才不耐的模样，施展忍不住一笑，附身声音低沉：“这么讨厌他？”  
  
马儿动动脑袋发出一声低低的嘶鸣，还眨了眨眼，这是承认。  
  
“对美人儿要多一些耐心知道吗，”男人劝慰着收紧缰绳，眼里存着毫不在意，他直起身子手接着一动，哒哒的蹄声紧接着扬起划破了昏黄的长空。  
  
  
  
  
已是夜晚，皎月高挂，为偌大的城堡披上了一层银色的薄纱。  
  
何昶希摘下已经升为甜点师的绣了花样的围裙，叹了口气。老先生可真是相信他啊，从配菜助手到甜点师是跨了多少的职位。昨日他回来的时候厨房各个惊讶不已，连麦克也没有想到会有这么大的奖励。  
  
英叔笑的欣慰：“也不枉你每夜苦练糕点了。”  
  
“像是天上掉馅饼一样！”阿番羡慕的抱住他，还带着为他由衷的高兴。  
  
何昶希心里甜苦掺半，这可不是天上掉馅饼吗，简直砸的他晕头转向。  
  
摸摸左脸上已经不存在的印记处，何昶希再次感叹老先生的眼光毒辣，一眼就看穿了他的伪装。不过如此也好，即使干净了脸面他也不害怕再丢了工作了。  
  
顺着思路，那句’大家都说，卿尘少爷是一定会嫁给先生的’的话浮在耳边，他握紧手上的围裙，心里不知伤心过多还是心酸过多。

收起围裙，他身形一动，一阵晕眩和腰腿酸软的无力感涌来，他下意识的扶住了面前的料理台，手心传来的冰凉却又刺激得他有些发痛。他果然还是发烧了。  
  
从今日下午他就觉得不对劲，但事物繁多，他又刚接手新的工作部分，不敢耽误，才一直刻意忽略了断断续续的头痛，现在似乎因为他的无视变得更严重了些。  
  
这些年他的身体真是越来越弱了，何昶希无可奈何。现在要赶快去休息才行。  
  
关了灯走出后厨，在转身之后他对上了一张面无表情的俊脸，他像是等待颇久，那双深邃的眼睛像初次见面一样直直地望过来。  
  
“……”何昶希抓着门把手突然觉得嗓子干的难受，他不是没想过要如何面对丘……不，先生，而是没想到他会出现在这里，还来的这么快。  
  
男生的眼睛带着躲闪，陈宥维却失神了片刻，那张真正的面容和他想象的一样好看。比海面上铺洒的月光还美。  
  
“我们谈谈。”男人说起正事，嗓音掺着叹息。对他积累的了解不会骗人，何昶希知道他定是又劳累了一天。忍住体内的不适，他乖乖应下。  
  
“是。”  
  
  
  
两人又坐在那张熟悉的石板椅上，却换了身份，换了模样。何昶希坐立不安，以现在的身份他是没资格和他平坐的，但这种情况仿佛并不适宜谈这个。  
  
“我骗了你，你生气吗。”男人双手交叉，试探问道。  
  
他是主，而他是仆，他哪里有生气的资格，况且他也不是一个诚实的人：“我也撒了谎……先生。”男生垂着眸子不敢看他，放在膝盖上的手攥得很紧。  
  
陈宥维转头看着他不再涂抹唇脂后白皙透红的小脸，自然明白他在说什么，“……那我们算扯平好吗。”  
  
男生点点头，听着他如上好乐器响起般的嗓音心里不可抑制的有些难过。那份难掩的秘密只能随着谎言的逝去沉在了心底。良久他扯上一抹两人之间都熟悉的笑容：“先生如果以后还想吃我做的糕点的话，这下直接传唤就好了。真是托了老先生的福……”  
  
男人一直沉默不语，何昶希盯着地面上细小的石砾，鼓起勇气又道：“我也没有生您的气。”他甚至可以理解他这么做的原因。  
  
他与先生误打误撞的相识相熟，彼此也放下了上司与下属之间的客套，逐渐自然地亲近，而先生一直以这等崇高的身份活着必定阿谀奉承和惧怕者居多，内心无人能听诉。而他能看得见他内心的孤独，能体会他变相所说的一切，更记得那夜他望着小小的生日蛋糕出神的模样。  
  
所以他才会以这种方式一直与他见面吧。他也需要别人的理解和关怀。这么想着，他接着说：“我也能理解您一直以来这么做的原因，如果您不介意的话，我可以——”  
  
他说着看向身边的男人，却毫无防备地对上他的目光，里面仿佛装着立刻就要汹涌翻起的海水和波浪。  
  
“你可以什么？”他的嗓音掺了些沙哑。他想了几乎一天一夜的措辞说明在男生几句简单的“释怀”下如同废纸。  
  
何昶希见状忍不住将指甲掐进了手心，本想说出的话又没了下文。见男人的眸子微微动了动，他只觉得自己快要不能呼吸了。  
  
“你可以继续陪我谈心，还是陪我玩这样的游戏？”他的语气逼人，何昶希彻底慌了神，摸不透他到底想表达的意思。  
  
“谈过恋爱吗，小点心。”男人余光瞥见他紧攥泛白的手，无奈的伸出大掌覆了上去，替他抚平揉开手心深深的甲痕。  
  
男生被他温柔下来的语气和动作搞的晕头转向，男人手指的厚茧摩挲的他手心微痒。他摇了摇头，心里预感似乎有什么东西要破土而出，却又不敢迈出第一步，只能小心翼翼的张望。  
  
“那我就直白一些，”男人英俊的容颜在温室附近灯光的照射下好看的惊心动魄。摊平男生修长的手指拉在掌心，暗想着怎么他的手这么冰凉，他轻轻的在男生手背印上了一个温柔至极的吻，“和我在一起吧。”  
  
夜风吹来，刮过翠绿浓密的灌木丛，带起一阵湿气和芳香。  
  
何昶希被冷的一个瑟缩，漂亮的眼睛里不可置信，还以为是自己烧糊涂了：“什、什么？”  
  
男人的眸中是不再克制的柔意，以及卸不去的霸道和只对他保有的耐心：“和我在一起。”  
  
“不要以上下属的身份，不要朋友的身份，”  
  
“我不只是想要吃你做的东西，我也要你，”  
  
“就像你说的，传闻毕竟只是传闻，不要觉得我有其他人，不要忙着拒绝，也不要想着逃跑。何昶希，你骗不过我的。”  
  
爱情经验为零的何昶希，傻了。他没想到他说出这样直白的话，铺天盖地的热浪席卷着他，也没想到男人会将他的心思这么快的看穿，身侧的手握了又张开，心脏巨大震惊之余剩下的是无法克制的狂跳。  
  
……原来他不是一厢情愿。  
  
“这、这不合规矩。”他强迫自己尽快消化这个事实，没头没脑的回应着。

“我就是规矩。”男人感叹，“……我从来没有想过自己有一天心情也会这样忐忑，坦白是一件不容易的事。”  
  
“先生……”何昶希叫着他，也试图换回自己的理智。男人的话就像是给了多年风雨飘摇的他一盏回家的灯，温暖的光亮引诱着他无法拒绝。  
  
“不是丘执事，也不要先生。”男人抚上他的脸，带着怜惜和蛊惑，“陈宥维。”  
  
男生听着这个如雷贯耳的名字从他优美的嘴唇里念出来。  
  


“和我在一起，好吗。”  


  
他方才温热的吻放佛还留在他的手背上，何昶希突然觉得陈宥维太了解他了，似乎连他下一步会做出什么反应都能清楚的知道。如今他的后路已经被他堵的死死，心里的防线也被他让人沉溺的眼神和话语一一击溃。  
  
他从来喜欢他，他也害怕两人云泥之别的身份，可男人现在却直接的迈过高墙向他走来，打消了他的疑虑，拉起他的手。  
  
不管是以什么身份留在他的身边，他都无法再说不了。  
  
  
  
  
夜色会场，顾名思义，夜晚和情色的放纵。  
  
胡春杨踏进这个巨大豪华的庄园时有些慌乱，身边喝得烂醉的男人揽着一名身材火辣的女郎与他撞肩而过，疼痛倒是惹他清醒了几分。  
  
“你说的散心就是这个。”男生捂着肩膀语气不善，钻入卿尘的耳朵里更是被他带了个人的感情色彩。  
  
卿尘面色不善的冷哼一声：“走吧，去喝几杯，不敢？”  
  
胡春杨只觉得头疼，今日本该丘执事带他出来散散心，不知为什么到了门口就变成了卿尘的车，他表情自然，说要替宥维带他出去放松。毕竟时隔两年不见，就算闹的再尴尬他也不好在众多的下人面前给他难堪。  
  
可谁知道卿尘天杀的会带他来这种场所？母亲管教甚严，除了宴会上必须应付的酒水，从小到大他连酒吧都没去过，更别提王城这般出名的夜色会场了。  
  
这朵白莲花绝对没按什么好心。环视着周围金碧辉映的华丽建筑，胡春杨腹诽着应了他一声：“有什么不敢。”  
  
庄园占地面积广大，气派十足，不同的娱乐都设在庄园内不同的地方，无一不可以称得上寸土寸金。卿尘带着他绕过前院来到一座人流最多的建筑楼前，侍者穿着黑色的燕尾服，弯腰热情地迎他们进门。  
  
打开门的一瞬间，奢靡夹着各种香水味的杂乱气息扑面而来，胡春杨今日为了方便出行穿了浅绿色的针织衫和白裤子，在灯光闪耀的大厅一群衣着暴露性感的人群中格外的抢眼，不少人在他雪白的脖颈上贪婪的打量着，肆无忌惮。  
  
看了一眼身边一身黑裹得严严实实的卿尘，胡春杨心头又冒了火，他绝对是故意的。  
  
侍者待他们来了空闲的酒桌，微笑着询问着酒的品种：“两位先生并不眼熟，是第一次来吗？”  
  
卿尘笑的风情万种：“是啊，有什么推荐吗。”  
  
一直到点单结束，胡春杨都没有什么好脸色。侍者走后他单枪直入：“你到底有什么目的。”  
  
“没什么，”卿尘换了个坐姿，无视不远处几个酒鬼挑逗的目光，“只是觉得我们有些误会，需要聊聊。”  
  
“呵，”胡春杨冷笑一声，白皙俊秀的脸上明晃晃的不屑，他所有的好脸色在卿尘面前都会化为灰烬，更何况他现在只想从这个该死的地方出去，“我们有什么误会，还至于你今日连安执事都不带跟我出来单独说？”  
  
“我想……”卿尘说的隐晦，仿佛是在难过，“两年前，是我冲动了，我太害怕了，所以才……”  
  
果然是这件事。胡春杨见他如此简直都想为他的演技鼓掌：“你太害怕了，所以划伤了自己的胳膊将责任推卸给我是吗？”  
  
两年前，他夏天在亲王堡小住，某天下午经过自家表哥的书房，还以为陈宥维在里面，便打算进去询问一些事情。他和陈宥维向来亲近，于是没有敲门便推门而入，没想到就撞见了卿尘往茶里放白色粉末的一幕。  
  
他从小到大都对卿尘没有好感。小时卿尘总会向长辈告状导致他受罚，长大又总是装作一副柔弱善良的模样树立形象，可他却亲眼看过他把下人鞭打的遍体鳞伤的模样。他怎么会对一个这样表面纯洁背地残忍的人有半点的喜欢。  
  
他当时见到那样的画面惊愕不已，所以立即质问出口。显而易见他倒进白色粉末的器具是陈宥维的茶杯，那些不明白色粉末究竟是什么，他为什么要给宥维哥放那种东西，都让他心急如焚。  
  
慌乱之下，卿尘失手打翻了那杯茶，滚烫的茶水溅在他身上，尖叫引来了门外的佣人。许是心虚，许是害怕，卿尘拿起破碎的茶具碎片在胳膊上划出殷红的血迹，又在最后一秒塞进了他的手里。  
  
当其他人进来的时候，就看到他错愣地握着沾了血的茶杯碎片，而卿尘倒在地上捂着胳膊哭泣的画面。  
  
他傻了眼。  
  
后来这件事不免被陈宥维知道。他那天在卿尘的房间里呆了很久，出来的时候面色如炭，胡春杨这才意识到卿尘添油加醋的严重性。他追上去想要解释，可陈宥维正在气头上，留下一句“春杨你冷静冷静吧”便迈开步子离开了原地。  
  
胡春杨那天哭的尤其伤心，他虽然与陈宥维见面不多，却也是真的将他当成亲兄长尊重爱护的，他只是想保护他，却没想到被人反咬一口。  
  
第二天他就离开了亲王堡回了圣卡布德，离开了这个让人恼怒伤心之地。  
  
直至如今，他和陈宥维的关系也如此僵硬，不然怎么会两年来一封信都没有通过。不可否置，这件让人恶心的事实至今也还没有被人揭露。  
  
卿尘对于他的提问没说话，他接着反问道：“我想宥维哥到现在都不知道你在那杯茶里下的是什么吧？”  
  
对面的男生脸上的表情这才僵硬起来。这就是他讨厌胡春杨的原因，从小他就集他人的宠爱于一身，连陈宥维都会对他温柔放行，包括他那双像是总能看透他的眼睛，他都十分的厌恶！  
  
“怎么，你怕了，所以换了策略？”胡春杨说着，酒已经端了上来。  
  
卿尘叹了口气：“所以你打算向宥维说实话吗，那为什么两年前不说。”

那时，他和陈宥维都在气头上，况且卿尘受伤时又有那么多人在场，他根本就是百口莫辩。但两年过去，这件事他也早已不再那么在意，不求和陈宥维回到从前，却也希望两人的关系不要那么僵硬。  
  
不过现在看到卿尘的脸色，他突然想乘一时的口舌之快了。  
  
“我不想说，”胡春杨看着他脸上的神色，双手交叉，“但我现在后悔了，大家都有权利知道真相不是吗。”  
  
“你觉得会有人信你吗。”卿尘反问他，将倒好的酒递过去，似是谈和。  
  
胡春杨摸着盛着淡金色液体的酒杯微微黯淡了目光：“……你先想想怎么管好你自己吧。”  
  
一杯辛辣的酒水下肚，胡春杨没再开口说话，两人之间氛围如冰。半晌，卿尘看了眼手腕上的表，面色渐渐冰冷下来问道：  
  
“我再问你最后一遍，你真的要把这件事告诉宥维吗。”  
  
对面的男生抬眸看了他一眼，薄唇轻启：“是啊。”  
  
“那太可惜了，我帮不了你了。”卿尘说完，拍了拍手站起身。  
  
“什么意……”话没说完，体内异样的炽热感宛如排山倒海的袭来，胡春杨心一惊，撑着以秒为速度无力下来的身子，猛地看向他，“你给我喝了什么……”  
  
“你说的白色粉末啊，我能下第一次，也能下第二次啊……春杨，你看起来不太好，我带你去休息。” 卿尘冷笑一声，嘴唇有些紧张的颤抖。胡春杨觉得眼前一黑，只觉得面前站立的不是人，而是地狱来的撒旦。  
  
“放心吧，那个男人不错的。为了堵住你的嘴，我只能留后路了，抱歉。”卿尘又温柔的抚了把他的脸庞。  
  
胡春杨的手剧烈的哆嗦着，身体和心理的双重失力让他愤懑不已，他怎么可以恶毒到这个地步？！脖后一痛，他还是双眼一闭失去了意识。  
  
  
  
  
清晨，屋内被照射得光亮四起，顺着赤棕色的地毯向前望去，越过层层面料奢华的床幔，两个修长的身影此时相拥而眠。  
  
过了片刻，体型相对较小的男生躺在床上张开眼睛，纤长的睫毛微微一动，长达几秒的凝住和微张的嘴唇显示着他明晃晃的无措。  
  
何昶希尝试地摸了摸身上的被褥想确认是否还在梦里。  
  
心里一惊，他彻底清醒过来。手里这触感柔软到不像话的面料，头顶一层又一层覆盖的的深色床幔，以及身边闭眼沉睡的英俊男人，这都不是他那间小屋子能够拥有的。  
  
他怎么了？！身体的沉重感已经消失，他再次重重地闭上眼想记起点什么。可脑海里只剩下那几句低沉告白的话语以及他眼一黑晕过去之前男人焦急的俊脸和带着清冽气息的怀抱。  
  
真是要疯了，怎么会这样？  
  
他大脑似乎停止了运转，觉得丢人又惭愧。第一次愤恨自己昨夜糟糕的记忆力。现下只能呆呆的盯着身边男人因睡眠而温和下来的模样，目不转睛。  
  
——老天，他还上瘾了。  
  
何昶希反应过来停止了自己宛如痴汉般的行为，轻轻的翻过身去，刺眼的阳光惹得他抬手遮住了双眼。不敢惊动身后的男人，他刚想轻手轻脚的掀开被子下床，头顶响起的沙哑嗓音就将他吓了回去。  
  
“还没几个人能欣赏我的睡颜，你不再多看看，就这么一走了之？”话问的堂堂正正，可男人的有力的臂膀早就将他的腰肢牢牢的圈住，稍微用力的一拽，何昶希就服服帖帖地背靠在了他滚烫的胸膛上。  
  
“早安。”陈宥维半睁眼睛，凑近他细长的脖颈摸了摸，又探了探他的额头。见他体温正常才放下心来。  
  
“先、先生？！”何昶希脑子乱糟糟的，语气也慌乱起来。“我怎么？”  
  
陈宥维搂在他腰上的手温柔的抚平着他，语气慵懒还带着些不忍的责怪：“你发烧了，昨天还一直硬撑，晕倒了。”  
  
果然……何昶希只觉得丢脸不已，轻声问道：“那我现在？”  
  
“我的房间。”男人说的波澜不惊，却在何昶希的心里掀起滔天大浪。  
  
他在主人的房间入睡？！这是绝对不被允许的，他只是一个佣人，就算陈宥维再喜欢他，他也只能以情人的身份自居。除去尊贵的主人和他的另一半，没有任何人能在这间卧室里入眠。  
  
若是以他曾经配菜助手的身份，大概连这层楼都不会被允许进入。现今知道真相，他慌乱不已，这种甜蜜又令人堂皇的“特权”只会为陈宥维带来非议。他冷静下来，况且——  
  
他不敢再多想，彻底清醒过来，撇开男人的手就要下床，男人像是料到了他的动作，大掌锢着他紧紧的。  
  
“……先”  
  
“别叫我先生。”男人的语气开始不悦。“你要逃去哪里，你昨天还答应我了。”  
  
“我……”他一顿，也知晓他的脾气，也知道男人在等待着什么，时钟滴答了几下，他鼓起勇气唤道，“宥、宥维……”  
  
男人一愣，这是小点心第一次叫他的名字，不是什么该死的丘执事，也没有要命的先生。男生软软的语调让他很受用，心中一动，他扬起唇刚要再说些什么，突然的敲门声便打断了两人之间的氛围。  
  
何昶希条件反射地一惊，身体本能的触动了一下。身后的男人双目如炬，言语嘶哑带着威胁：“不要再乱动了，嗯？”  
  
男生感受到自己腰后要命的异样，顿时小脸又白又红，乖顺下来。

片刻后，门外身穿黑色西装的男人推开门稳健的走进来，称职的刻意无视了床上相依的身影，鞠了一躬说道：“先生，请您原谅，但卿尘少爷急着想要见您。”  
  
  
  
  
——“什么事。”  
  
男人嗓音平淡，语气却透露着丝丝不悦。他穿着贴肤的丝质衬衫，披着一件薄薄的外套坐在浅色的沙发对面。  
  
卿尘看着眼前的男人，忍住浑身的颤抖，扬起一个微笑想让自己的神情不那么紧绷：“宥维，你昨天抱着一个男生进了你的卧室，是吗？”  
  
他本以为是哪家的千金小姐或者贵族少爷让陈宥维生了情，万万没想到却是被一个低贱的下人吸引了去。  
  
荒谬绝伦，这让他怎么甘心的放手。  
  
陈宥维点点头，毕竟看到的人那么多，他也无心隐瞒这件事。卿尘见状，心猛地沉下去，疼的快要不能呼吸。  
  
“他就是你喜欢的人是吗？”  
  
男人这才开了口，简短的回答却含着可见的情意：“是。”  
  
卿尘不知道自己该做何表情：“宥维，你不该这么冲动的。”他声音温柔，忍住滔天的妒意，“昨夜你就这么把他抱进了你的房间，定会有蜚语。”  
  
男人的脸色缓和了一些，对于认识这么多年的人也没想过过多的隐瞒：“无事，只是早晚的事罢了。我原本今日也想与你说明的。”  
  
这句话让卿尘宛如置身冰窖，“什么意思？”  
  
陈宥维也跟着停顿一秒，看着他脸上似笑不笑的僵硬表情，只觉得身心疲惫。他不懂为何卿尘总是这么执着于他，他也不懂他为何总是为自己上一层厚厚的伪装，哪怕与他相识共住这么多年，陈宥维自认为看不透他。  
  
他总说他有多爱他，在他每次的干脆拒绝之后扬起一个故作坚强的优雅笑容，告诉他他不会放弃的。也总是想方设法的变样来讨他的欢心，各种的汤羹，美食，甚至是其他礼物——可这并不能本质上赢得一个人的心。  
  
卿尘从未看懂过他，从他年幼时进亲王堡的时候开始，他只看到他学识优良，挺拔帅气。却不知他每夜还要拼命学习除去书本上以外的事情，权力斗争，人心叵测。  
  
长大之后，他在权利弥漫悄无硝烟的战场上变得沉默寡言，而卿尘想要在他面前保持最完美的贤淑样子，私下尽量不再打扰他，却也不闻不问他为何如此。  
  
他以为的贴心只是爱不抵深处罢了。  
  
两个人的感情，那便是缺一不可的树与根，也是无缝贴合的锁与钥匙。永远有着作为导火线的怦然心动，互相理解和心有灵犀，以及难得遇见的惺惺相惜。  
  
奢华殿堂里一支绚烂高贵的舞蹈却不如寒冷椅子上一块小小的蛋糕。两人看似亲密无间，却隔着内心厚厚的高墙。他与何昶希相距云泥的身份地位，但他却读懂了他的一切。细小的眼神，微微的动作，甚至不经意间流露的脆弱。  
  
爱一个人从来都不是无感而发。  
  
  
——“你、你是要娶他？！”卿尘的声音染上不可置信，连一旁低头的安执事都忍不住动了动眼球，觉得事态严重起来。  
  
他这是不光要他沦为笑柄，连自己也要搭进去吗？！他决不允许这样的事情发生！  
  
只有丘执事在一旁默默的伫立，像是早就料到一般。但他也没有想到先生会说的这么直白干脆。  
  
这个世上怕是只有先生才敢不顾任何世俗眼光娶一位奴役籍的佣人为王妃了吧。估计也只有何先生那样身在泥浆里却又通透无暇的人能够降服先生了。这么想着，丘执事心里不禁又暗暗的将何昶希的地位抬高了一个层次。  
  
——“你是谁，你是这个国家地位尊贵的的亲王殿下！”卿尘的面具彻底破碎，这时却更像有血有肉的真实自己，“你竟然要娶一个佣人？！还是一个奴役阶级的佣人？！”  
  
他果然什么都知道了。陈宥维不意外。毕竟他总是会这样，将自己视线之内和他这个城堡主人有联系的所有人信息都要掌握的滴水不漏。  
  
不过对象是何昶希，他摩挲着手边桌子上漂亮精致的装饰物便多了一份解释的耐心：“是。”  
  
“你疯了…你疯了……祖父会同意吗？”卿尘失神的喃喃自语，第一次觉得眼前英俊的男人是这么的陌生。  
  
“不劳你费心。”他原本温和下来的语气变得有些凉薄。  
  
该说的都已说完，双腿叠交的尊贵男人利落的站起身：“以后我的事情你半点不要插手，何昶希更不用你来费心。以后也不要去找他。”  
  
卿尘只觉得周遭失去了所有的力气，还沉浸在那句“是”里，魂不守舍地看着男人毫不留恋离去的背影。  
  
窗外的太阳已经日上三竿，透过粗壮高大的树木照射进屋子里，投下斑驳的光影，就像是他瓦解土崩的心。  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 架空AU  
> 复古宫廷风   
> 贵族阶级制度  
> *跨阶级爱情

高挑的大面窗开了半扇，风吹动了向两边挑挂起的厚重帘布。屋内被照的光华透亮，外室与内室的摆设和装饰都如同主人的身份一般，金贵沉稳。暖金色的墙壁上挂着一幅雕花棕木边框的油画，上面布着湛蓝的天空和满地的鲜花，用色大胆又明亮。

男生坐在高大的餐桌前，盯着占了几乎半个墙壁面积的画出神。桌子上摆着一份精致的早餐，可他没有太多的食欲，刚褪去发烧症状的身体让他依旧有些晕。

——“这幅画是先生18岁时的作品。”  
不远处站的笔挺的男人贴心的解释道。

“是吗，很漂亮。”  
何昶希启唇一笑。一幅画往往能侧面看透一个人，有时几笔简单的勾勒，就能烘出心里的最深处想法。人人都说亲王殿下暴力决断，阴晴不定。可他的画却让他看到了不一样的他的内心。

这幅画展现的与他人所说很不一样的亲王殿下，却与他印象里的男人丝毫不差。他的脾性可能真的如同世人所说，但暗藏的柔软和渴望都给了他。

男生深思着，苍白却俊美非常的脸映入一旁丘执事的眼帘。就算昨夜已经见过，丘执事依旧没能再一次扛住这漂亮迷人的脸。心里感叹了一秒，扬起恰到好处的笑容，透露不出半点私人的情绪：“何先生，早餐还需要再吩咐些什么吗？”

他身材倾长，容貌俊秀。也和后厨里的小姑娘所说的一样，性子温和。何昶希回过头看着眼前货真价实的“丘执事”，心中有些感慨。想到之前在温室附近都是以“丘执事”称呼陈宥维，现在面对本人还有些微微的不自然。这才说起正事：

“没什么，我只是觉得我坐在这里用餐是否有些不妥。”

丘执事心中有些微微的诧异。若是平常人坐在亲王殿下的私人餐桌前用餐怕是已经乐不思蜀了，为什么何先生还能如此淡定的提出这样的疑问来？

眼里闪过一丝怔愣，后知后觉自己的愚笨。

这才是何先生与他人不一样的魅力之处，不张狂不造作，从今早他为他服务开始，也从未恃宠而骄对他显示任何的桀骜。

“不会的，”丘执事的笑容也不知觉柔化下来，和温柔的人相处自己也会被感染，“是先生吩咐的，您不需要担心。”

何昶希颇为局促无奈的点点头，只得拿起刀叉往嘴里送了些食物。

男生一举一动的用餐姿势都显着他从小接受过贵族教育的事实，那等优雅不做作的用餐方式是从小养成的习惯才会形成的。丘执事默默看在眼里，想到先生让他查询的有关何先生的过往资料，不由得心疼起眼前的男生，也庆幸他遇到了先生。

丘执事见他食欲不大，体恤地替他准备了一些温水放在手边，交代道：“何先生用过早餐在屋内修养便可，先生方才收到快件，已经入宫了。”

男生果不其然的一噎，余光急速地环绕了一下巨大豪华的卧室，还要在这里？！

“不，我觉得我已经没事了，可以回去工作了。”他拒绝道。

丘执事低下头退到餐桌之后：“抱歉何先生，这是先生吩咐过的，暂时还不允许您工作，如果觉得闷，我可以带您去花园散散心。”

何昶希咬唇气结，刚才因为油画产生的柔和情愫风吹云消。  
这个男人！果然是他的处事方式！他这下要怎么和后厨的同事们解释。

  
——“亲王殿下。”

身穿红色制服的卫兵手拿长枪向他庄严的行礼，陈宥维点了点头，跟随着他的步伐周身愈加人烟稀少，最后拐入了花园后一幅壁画下的秘密茶室。

屋内格局不大，一张会议桌和几把软椅，多余的装饰物一概没有。最里面端坐的男人见到他站起身点头示意。

他身材高大修长，脸庞英俊，气质带着军人的沉着内敛。不过一双眼睛生的十分精致，显了几分的多情和柔和来，他穿着暗色的军装，胸膛上挂着勋章和国徽，腰束棕色的皮带上别着一把精巧的枪包。见到迎面走来的陈宥维提起一个浅笑：“亲王殿下好久不见。”

“好久不见，嘉羿上校。” 看来边疆这几个月的风雨比较重，男人并没有晒黑多少。陈宥维在他对面从容地坐下，看着他身边以往应该不是空着的座位有些疑惑。

“振宁那边出事了。”穿着军装的男人淡淡解释着，陈宥维立即皱起了眉毛。

嘉羿脸上是担忧过后已经平定下来的神色：“是他的贴身执事，失踪了。”

陈宥维德表情凝重起来：“什么意思。”是那个名叫夏瀚宇的执事？

他不知道夏瀚宇知道他们多少大大小小的内幕消息，但他信得过李振宁，所以才任由着他去，若是他看错了人，而这场失踪是一场别有用意的计划……

嘉羿见男人深思的模样便知道他的所想：“两人去墓园为李氏公爵先夫人扫墓返回的路上，受到了枪击，司机当场毙命，车子撞破栏杆滚下了山崖，振宁的执事为他挡了一枪，而他因为车子的撞击晕过去了，等再醒的时候他在医院，他的执事却消失了。”

“什么时候的事。”陈宥维追问道。

“昨天下午。”嘉羿接道，“车子的门被崖上的断石撞开，他的执事怕是因为脱力而掉出车子的。那下方就是河流，人八成被冲走了。”

陈宥维良久说道：“是谁的人。”

“不确定，现场没留下任何的证据，”嘉羿一顿，“但我的直觉告诉我是曼努。”

陈宥维不否认他的话，今日国王陛下将他紧急召进宫中也是提到了大元帅驻守阿伽服军区紧急传来的密信一事。曼努的暗麾要有新的动作，没想到晚了一步，也没想到他动手的对象竟是李振宁。

如此一来，恐怕之前密信里阿里克将军幼子下周的周岁宴会的事情又要有变动。

陈宥维的手攥的很紧，只希望路上护送的证供能够再快些，他一定要尽快把这个老狐狸铲的不留一丝残魂。

嘉羿看着他隐忍的怒火，再次暗叹这位亲王殿下是个面冷心热的主儿，看似每次对李振宁的不冷不淡，一幅抛去政事事不关己的样子，实则自己都不知道已经默默将人划进了保护圈啊。

  
——“餐食如何，听闻你身体不适，我吩咐做了清淡的来。” 

对面的老人抬起头，看着男生白皙精致的脸庞，点点头暗叹真是个难得的美人。纵使他阅人无数，也不免想要赞美一番。

何昶希乖乖的应下，片刻相处后已经适应了老先生方才突然派人邀请与他共进午餐的事实：“……多谢老先生。”

谁能想到他前日才面见过老先生又在这间屋子里得了他的奖赏，今日却有幸与他坐在一张餐桌上呢。

他默默叹口气，人生真是处处充满“惊喜”啊，昨夜他真的不该生着病硬撑的，他被陈宥维抱进属于主人的卧室看来已经人尽皆知了。

老先生却满意的点点头，欣赏他的心理强大和做派大方，若要是别人怕早哆哆嗦嗦食不知味了，哪里还能拿稳刀叉？他孙儿的眼光还是很不错的。将男生优良的姿态和礼仪不着痕迹地收入眼中，老人想起他详细资料上记关于他家族落没的记载，心里同样也心疼起他的遭遇。

但那都过去了，不是吗。老人恢复平常的神色，想起什么言语犀利：

“你是被阿里克将军推荐到这儿的是吗？”

“是的。”

“那想必阿里克将军一定很赏识你，才会将你推荐到亲王堡。”他将盘中滑嫩的鹅肝切开，“不知将军有没有与你通过信？”

老先生怎么会什么都知道呢，何昶希不由得想着。

“通过的。”他回答的诚恳，这没有什么好隐瞒的。况且老先生一定都清楚。

不光貌美手巧，也是个聪明孩子，不欺瞒。老先生又为他在心里加了些分数。愈加觉得自家孙儿选择并不是错误。但也幸道眼前的男生是相识于阿里克，若是与其他人有什么相近的关系，在他这里怕就是另一说了。

陈氏的安危究竟比什么都重要。不再多想，他变换语气开口换了个话题：“你觉得，宥维怎么样？”

老人的话让何昶希一怔， 脸上浮出了些红晕来，男人所有乱七八糟的脾性在脑子里兜兜转转了一圈，最后到了嘴边只剩下了一句“先生很好。”

“哦？就这样？”老人颔首，打趣道，“不要不敢说，我们之间的谈话，他不会知道的。”

男生彻底顿住了动作，漂亮的眼中闪过明显的错愣和微微的羞涩。

见他吃瘪，老先生的恶趣味这才得到满足，不疾不徐的又说道：“不过宥维对你的态度和定位，确实也是超出我的预料啊。”

说完一双精明的眼睛扫向他，他当然明白老先生在说什么，心里也暗惊，陈宥维竟把他的存在早就告诉了老先生吗？但是老先生刚才说超出所料是什么意思……？

“啧，这小子动作竟然这么慢吗？”这回轮到老人脸色不佳，看看这为陈氏祖上丢脸的效率。

“什么……”何昶希看着老先生不慢不快的放下刀叉神色郑重起来，他的手心也沁出一层薄汗。

老人翻了个难得的白眼，刚要开口却又把话收了回去，“啧，还是让那小子亲口告诉你吧。我这把老骨头，不想多掺一脚年轻人的事情哦。”

“不过我还是最后说几句，”他的眼里染上了对孙儿深沉的爱意，语气也温柔的不像话，也像是在追溯以往，“他是个孤单的孩子，渴望温暖，不要拒绝他的爱意。也希望你以后，多担待了。”

房间里没有其他多余的佣人，只有老先生，季执事和他。所有人都停下了手里的动作，他愣在原地，听着对面老人类似嘱托的话，心里震惊又滚烫。又对上了他身边季执事不似初见早已温和的目光，张了张嘴，不知该说什么。

对面的老先生却早已放下洁白的餐布起身，嘴上感叹着：“哎，看来亲王堡要少一位优秀的甜点师了。”

老人说的隐晦又直白，细心如他，怎么会听不懂老先生的意思。但他是真的没有想过，陈宥维会将他待至如此，不知是该笑曾对自己的错误猜测还是感叹陈宥维的大胆抉择。眼里浅浅的蒙上一层水汽，偌大的餐厅只剩下他一个人，太阳的光线却照的屋子温暖十分，无半点的孤冷。

  
陈宥维回来的时候已经傍晚，耗时耗脑的工作让这位年纪轻轻的亲王实在劳累不已。浑身都是低气压。

而此时何昶希正伏在书桌上写着什么，身旁不远处的小圆桌上正放着盖着餐盘盖的白色瓷盘，挡住了即将要溢出的香气。

既然老先生已经亲口与他谈过，那么他就会努力适应已经改变的生活轨迹，喜欢一个人，本就是要付出些什么，况且陈宥维这么真心对他，他又怎么辜负一腔深情而选择不去勇敢？

丘执事下午告诉他，先生经常会因为公事繁忙而不用餐的时候，偶尔有了兴致便会趁无人偷偷去后厨寻找些吃食，这也是小时就养成的习惯，哦不，毛病。

他恍然大悟，所以当时他才会在那个时间点遇见陈宥维。当时忍不住笑了起来，转而又对男人错误的生活方式不赞成。明明嘴那么挑，但对身体却不用心。何昶希暗骂着他糟糕的饮食规律。思绪一动，心里的念头冒了芽，他询问了身边的丘执事点什么。

过了一会儿，他便随着丘执事来到同楼层一间料理室。格局不小，厨具崭新。听丘执事转述这原是为陈老夫人经常下厨而准备的小型厨房，待陈老太太过时之后便一直空闲下来，隔了十几年才重新有了人影。

“材料已经替您准备妥当了，不知还有没有其他的吩咐？”丘执事问着，第一次见这间屋子有了烟火气儿。

“不用了，多谢。准备一些先生爱喝的茶水便好。”男生还是还没有习惯身份而太过客气。

丘执事也不急于纠正，应了一声，直挺地站在旁边看着他熟练的打蛋，倒入面粉揉成了面团。厨房随着他的动作飘出清新的香甜。他眼神清澈，红唇紧抿。一幅为心爱的人准备美食的模样。

这一幕让其他也在一旁静静地等候的在城堡多年的老佣人忍不住唏嘘起来。眼前男孩的身影和陈老夫人渐渐重合。亲王殿下遗传陈老先生最大的特点就是过人的智慧和对甜品的执念。祖爷俩一个赛一个的嗜甜。而陈老夫人也爱在这间厨房里为陈老先生做各种各样的糕点。

大家抓着围裙彼此对看一眼，从丘执事会带他进这间屋子时便对于这位高挑俊美的男生有了猜测。见丘执事对他一如对先生的模样，心里算是彻底知了底。

甜品出炉，黄昏已过，他这才空闲了下来想要写些什么。

思绪都在手下的纸张上，他写的认真，身后的门被打开也浑然不觉。男人走进熟悉的卧室，那抹正站在窗边宽大的榆木桌前高挑的身影映入他的眼帘。莹白的手腕在棕色的桌面上走走停停很是显眼。

这间向来只有他的偌大屋子，现在多了一个人，溢出的暖意将心里的空档填的满满当当。他快速走过去，一把搂住他过分纤细的腰肢将人锁在怀里。下巴轻轻的放在他削瘦的肩上，没急着开口。

男生太过投入，突来的触碰让他下意识的挣扎了一下，男人却抱的更紧，嘴唇不经意伴着热气擦过他的耳廓。

“在写什么。”陈宥维的话语低声传入耳畔，何昶希将笔放下，微微的侧过头去。亲密接触让他的脸烫了起来。

“一些食谱而已，用了你的纸和笔。”

“我的就是你的。”男人说的毫不在意，只专注地抱着他另一只手拿着纸张认真的看，他却听得心弦一动。

“为什么会想要写食谱？”男人的视线在纸张上和他之间来回流连，“字很漂亮。”

何昶希摸了摸温度越来越升高的脸，垂着眸子和他一起看着，嘴上解释：“……既然不在后厨工作了，我想找点事情做。”这些年他经历多地将当地的特色食物和美食都记了下来，今日突然想起一道按照陈宥维的口味可能会喜欢的甜品，这才将材料写在了纸上。

身后的男人却迟迟没有再说话，攥着那张纸重新搂住他的腰。

“今日祖父见你了是吗。”不然他怎么会知道自己不会再让他回去后厨工作。毕竟丘执事不是多嘴的人。

何昶希嗯了一声，脸上泛起笑意，“和老先生一起用了午餐，真是荣幸。”

“你们聊了什么？”他问着，认真感受着何昶希的情绪，怕他有什么不妥。

谁知男生带着鼻音发出一声浅笑：“秘密。”

他怎么会没有发觉小点心知道真相后对他的谨言慎行。身份不同，一切就会不一样了，但他想让他用真实的那面对待自己。

他本想给他时间，循序渐进，可现在他反倒被他不似一开始受宠若惊的态度搞的有些措手不及，还想追问什么，男生却趁机将他盘附在身上的手拉下来，按着他的肩膀坐在窗边缎面的座椅上，掀开他面前的餐盘盖。

糕点被放在圆木小桌子上，窗户半开，微风吹进屋子，盘中金黄酥脆的派散发着阵阵香气，在灯光的照射下颜色更绝佳。

“柠檬派？”男人侧头问着他，顺带扫视着男生弧度漂亮的下颚线。

“嗯，最近柠檬比较多，天气也有点干燥，就做了偏酸的柠檬派。”希望这样能增些他的食欲。何昶希站在他的身侧，微微弯腰为他切开盘子里的甜点。

男人却依然姿态优雅的靠坐在座椅上迟迟未动，因为他一时之间不知道哪个更诱人。短暂的犹豫之后大手圈住那身细腰一拽，何昶希一个眼花便稳稳地坐在了他的腿上。

“你干什么……”毫不质疑，何昶希被惊吓到。那双清澈的眼睛微微张大，浓密的睫毛乱眨，带着对这个大胆动作的不安羞涩。看得人心直痒痒，男人凑上去轻轻吻了吻，带着怜惜和爱护。

男生心中一触，暖意像马卡龙甜美的内陷一样从心中挤压流淌出来，嗓音比平时更糯：“别……”

感觉到腰身上的手在收紧乱摸，何昶希手急眼快捂住男人优美的嘴唇，似烫手的又缩了回去，“你还没吃东西…”

男人笑的格外开怀，脸庞上的冷淡和冰霜早已不见踪影。他知道他温和知心，但次次当看到他如此腼腆的可爱一面，陈宥维心中总有种无法言说的成就感和喜爱。

男生的手被他拿起放在脸边，他高挺的鼻子蹭了蹭男生细腻的鼻尖。

也罢了，他什么样他都喜欢，不管祖父与他说了什么，他就算不告诉他他也是愿意的，这同时代表祖父彻底认同他了不是吗。

一直霸道独断的亲王殿下没有意识到对爱人的无底线放行。

他再次开口：“今早卿尘叫我去说了些话，我将你也告诉他了。”他不想将自己与卿尘的事说的太过复杂，他本就只是为了给他一个安心，多说无益。

抚了抚怀里人乌黑的发梢，他迟疑了一会：“……明天，带你见见春杨吧。”

何昶希看着他的神色，记忆里浮现一张俊逸无害的脸庞，“是不是那天午间餐桌上另一位……”

“对，是我姑母的独子。”他将家人详细地介绍给他，何昶希只觉得心里温热的不像话，盯着他闪动的眸子，男生的声音似是抚慰。

“……你和他关系…不太好吗？”

陈宥维一愣，没有想隐瞒他：“嗯，因为一些误会……不过你是我的小蛔虫吗，怎么会知道。”

男生扑哧一声笑出来，清颜如画：“不是我怎么会知道，你刚刚的纠结都摆在脸上了，陈先生。”

他脸庞上是两人之前相处时熟悉的神色，男人见状不由得也勾起唇角。果然他在他面前真的可以不顾及的放下一切伪装。因为无意识也好，因为相信他也好，何昶希对他来说，都已经不可缺少的一部分。

“何昶希。”男人只有认真的时候这么叫他。

——“我真的好喜欢你。”

他低沉的情话伴着热气洒在脸上，何昶希心中一动，注视着这个温柔媲美月光的男人。少顷他被附在男人脸庞上的手微微一收，眼里绽放了几丝不再拘束的光亮。

“我也……喜欢你。”

得到回应，陈宥维不再犹豫，终于低头吻上了那张令他魂牵梦萦的娇嫩红唇，和他想象中一样，柔软又羞涩。他轻触浅尝，深入缠绵，只用了几个眨眼的功夫，男生被他抱在怀里轻柔的吮吸，他耐心的等他回应。

陈宥维的吻和他的性格很像，有进有退，循循善诱让人无法逃离。男人的舌尖探的大胆，唇瓣反复的研磨，何昶希被他吻的呼吸急促，心间颤动。另一只手情不自禁穿过他的耳畔，双手勾住他的脖颈讨好般的服软。

直到男生发出了一声类似奶猫的哼咛，带着颤抖的气音。男人这才恋恋不舍的放开他，转头有一下没一下亲他脖间繁多却漂亮的黑痣。他一直觉得这些痣是不是太会长了，像是夜空中点缀恰到好处的繁星。

两人都相拥许久，何昶希才嗅着他清冽的气息闷闷地说：“这次派真的凉了。”

陈宥维哭笑不得，看来这是在记恨他上次被嫌弃的苹果派。他确认似的看过去，男生清澈如水的双眸控诉地望着他。

他叹了口气，这种妖精不能碰啊。

  
清晨的阳光总是明亮，似乎能穿透世间所有的黑暗阴霾，唤起所有的美好。

胡春杨从床上惊醒的时候却一身冷汗，皮肤蹭在丝滑的被褥上又是一下短暂的心惊。已经过去了一天一夜，他为什么会梦到那个人？！

他有些窒息的抬手捂住脸，随着睡衣的滑落，能看到肩头和脖颈上印着不明浅红色印记。大腿根上的青紫痕迹也未褪去，闭上眼睛之后记忆却更快速地涌向那个夜里。

男人低沉的声音，萦绕在耳边的情话，掠夺性的吻，大力地进出，以及他因为生理反应回应的呻吟。现在身上遗留的所有东西，都在明确的告诉他那夜荒唐落定的事实。

也都让他快要崩溃。

那天早上他在雪白的大床上醒来，身边的男人正搂着他的腰，他对上那张清俊雅痞的脸有些怔愣。昨晚他被眼前人的力气弄的呜咽流泪，屋内一片黑暗，他以为是一个多狠戾粗旷的人才会是那样的动作。待天亮之后他看到了这张与他预想中完全不一样的脸。

后来他不敢惊动熟睡的男人，兵荒马乱的穿上衣服跑了。

那天回来之后他在浴室里一边清理身体一边不由自主的落泪。又在房里憋了整整一天，告诉外祖父因为身体疲倦。可只有他知道，是因为在这样的天气里，穿高领出门简直是神经质般的举动。

他还记得男人那时强势地掐着他的腰逼迫他一波又一波的与他一起迎接澎拜的情潮，一边咬着他的耳朵一边告诉他他的名字。黑暗中感官被无限放大，他听的朦朦胧胧。

施、展。

胡春杨默念着这个颇为耳熟的名字，松开紧攥着的手，不管如何，是他自己扑倒在他身上的，投怀送抱也的是他，于情于理，他不能有所怨恨。而这一切，也都要比乖乖躺在卿尘起初将他扔进的那个房间里任人宰割的好得多。

最可怕的不过是人心，他和卿尘这些账，一定会算的清清楚楚。

  
正值上午，纯色的木门被推开，靠着狭小窗子的那张床边一个高挑的身影正低头收拾着什么，吉华不由得像第一次见到他那样顿住了脚步愣在原地。

何昶希扭过头，看见他还是微微笑了一下，脸色比当初刚来亲王堡时已经健康了太多，仿佛一朵鲜嫩的玫瑰冒出了小小的花苞。

“吉华。”

听着男生熟悉的声音，吉华心里有种说不上来的心虚。他早已经听到了堡里的传闻，先生抱着一个俊美的佣人进了属于主人的房间。他当时说不心惊胆战是假的，原来每日与何昶希夜晚私会的不是他人，是先生。

他一方面庆幸自己没有冲动的报告上司这件事，一方面心里又再一次羡慕起何昶希的好命来。先生都将他抱进主人的卧室了，这难道还不象征着何昶希的地位吗？

大概用不了多久这件事就会传遍整个王城人尽皆知了。

有些人到底是嫉妒也得不来同样的幸运的，他没有那样的绝佳身段，也没有那样的漂亮脸蛋，更没有遇到先生的好命运。

走进屋子里，他看见何昶希将东西都收放在小小的箱子里，忍不住说道：“……恭喜你啊，看来以后见到你都要行礼了。”

何昶希不是没听出来他隐含他意的话语，无视了他的话声音依旧温和：“你之前说想吃的饼干，我放在你的桌子上了。”

吉华扭过头去，看着那袋焦糖色的饼干一愣，他之前确实说过想吃他烤的糕点，但他只是随口一提，没想到何昶希真的放在了心上。这一举动无疑是为他对何昶希生出的心虚再添砖加瓦。

“……其实你早就知道了吧，我上次跟着你。”空气安静了一会，吉华忍不住拆穿了这个事实，声音有些尖锐，“你不生气吗，不怪我吗？”

何昶希听闻终于停下了手里的动作，看着眼前人宛如一只突然炸毛的动物，他将收拾好的东西用盖子盖上，不否认：“……我确实早就知道，我也是相信你的，毕竟当时我们并不是你想的那样，所以也有想过和你谈谈。不过后来因为事发突然，我们的工作时间又错开…”

“那如果不是我想的那样，你凭什么不怪我？凭什么像个没事人一样？”吉华攥着拳头，一双墨瞳里倒映着不解和愧疚，却火气更盛，“是因为你现在什么都有了是吗？所以你不屑于我较量。是吗？”

自卑到极致的人心理都是敏感的，他也不例外。

何昶希怔在原地，第一次见他的舍友这么张牙舞爪的一面。

“是啊，”吉华嗤笑一声，他也知道现在的自己宛如一个吃不到葡萄的恶人，“你已经是先生的枕边人了，就算是个奴役，你也做到了啊，达到了其他人想爬都爬不上的位置，不是吗。也对，你长得这么漂亮，身材又好，声音也好听，先生对你着迷很正常吧……堡里的人现在都羡慕你呢，毕竟先生身边从没有亲近之人。但是作为一个情人，以后辛苦的也会很多吧……”

人对人的定义和揣测永远有很大的区别，何昶希抿住唇，垂下眸子一只手有一下没一下地摸身边箱子上的金属扣子。吉华也知道他一直用唇脂涂脸的事，却选择了无视，硬是觉得他卖身求荣吗。

他真的不知道与他还有什么话可说了。

“吉华，”他面色平淡，却让对面的男生提起心脏，怎么，他是要拿先生来惩罚他吗？

“保重身体。”男生淡淡的放下一句话，抱起箱子绕过他便向门口走去。

打开门的一瞬间，一个熟悉的高大身影穿着简单的黑色衬衣站在门口，挺直优雅，气场强大。他逆着光，双眸里藏的是暴风雨前的宁静。

“宥，宥维，你怎么？”何昶希惊愣又意外，这里是佣人的住所，他竟然踏入了这里吗？虽然是白天，却还是有许多换岗的佣人，要让别人看到可就真的是史无前例了。

他看到男人不善的面色，就知道刚才两人的话估计被他七七八八听了一些，毕竟这间屋子的隔音没有太好，而男人的耳朵又太灵敏。

吉华同时也看到门口伫立的身影，转身对上那双冷漠视他如死物的双眼，立刻浑身颤抖了起来，想必刚才的话男人一定听到了。无心再感叹如此近距离看到主人俊美无比的脸庞，他腿一软跪在地上颤抖着：“先，先生。”

先生暴戾的脾气秉性和手段还有谁不了解吗。之前他亲眼路过后院马场见到远处的先生一枪将一个做错事的卫兵毙命。树上的鸟被震得哗啦啦乱飞，他的心也被吓的四分五裂，当时都傻了眼。

“你活腻了是吗。”陈宥维薄唇轻启，周身气温渐低像是聚集着风暴。何昶希第一次见到这样的他，心中不禁有些寒颤，见男人就要向吉华走去，他急忙放下手里的箱子拦住，语气焦急：“没事的，不要……”

柔软的手抵在他的胸膛，情急之下男生另一只手正拽着他腰间的衣料。陈宥维闻到他身上的清香，这才冷静下来收敛了气势，他固然有怒火，却不想用对小点心来说陌生的一面吓到他。

不过到底是谁給这个人这么大的胆子敢恶意的揣测何昶希的？是亲王堡的日子太闲散了吗。

“我们走吧。”男生怕他又有动作，毕竟有人在他面前说自己的时候也是在打他的脸，意义上来说就算是作为主人惩罚吉华他也不该拦住的，可现在在这个地方，并不适合陈宥维久留。

这时丘执事姗姗来迟，走到门口发现自家先生竟格格不入地站在窄小的走廊里不禁倒抽了一口气，他是眼花了吗，先生怎么会出现在佣人的住宿区？！

见何昶希正抓着先生的衣服神色焦灼，他急忙小跑上前说道：“先生，不是我来为何先生搬行李吗，怎么您……”话音落下。他顺着目光瞥到了屋内跪在地上哆嗦的一名佣人，心里一惊，这是怎么了？不长眼撞了先生的枪口了？

“丘执事，拿东西。”男人隐忍着气焰，说完就拉起怀里男生的手大步离开了。

丘执事利落地应下，怜悯的看了一眼屋内的佣人，若不是何先生在此，先生万万不会把自己克制在暴怒的边缘。这么想着，他不禁猜想到底是什么事才会引先生如此生气。

他快步抱着箱子跟上去，但不管怎么说，以他对先生的了解，刚才那个佣人十有八成要完蛋了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 架空AU  
> 复古宫廷风   
> 贵族阶级制度  
> *跨阶级爱情

“宥维——”  
  
男生在后面小声的唤他，男人拉着他的手走的很快，不疼，但握得很紧。顺着两人贴合密密的指缝能感受到他的低压。一路疾步走上楼，身穿白裙制服的佣人逐渐在减少。  
  
何昶希本想说出的话语一顿，另一只手凑上去拉住他，受到温软触感的安抚，男人这才放慢步子回了头，冷漠冰霜的面容缓和了下来。  
  
“……不是说带我见春杨吗？”男生最终选择了略过了方才令人不快的事，话语里也自动去掉了“少爷”两字。  
  
受用于他的细腻贴心，男人的气势彻底软了下来，心里依旧翻涌着无尽的火焰，长臂一伸把人把人拉进了自己怀里，不让他看到眼中泯灭不去的阴沉。  
  
半晌，男人张了口，还没来得及说出的话就被走廊上急急奔来的身影又堵了回去。  
  
陈宥维眯起眼睛，丘致最好是有什么要紧的事，不然他绝对谴他去后院喂马。  
  
——“先生，您的密信。”

丘执事立稳脚跟，因为奔跑头上滲出了细细的汗珠。天知道他刚为何先生放好了东西就收到了卫兵的报信，他一路取信又跑到这里，也在预料之中坏了主人的好事，观察着陈宥维的脸色不由得提起一颗心。  
  
瞥到熟悉的精小信筒，男人正了神色，伸手接过。上面换成了红色的丝线缠绕起来。  
  
紧急状况。  
  
一手摩挲着信筒，脑海中推测着究竟是什么事情换上了红色丝线。陈宥维只得转头看向身边的男生，英俊的脸上带着外人看不到的歉意：“今天怕是不能带你见春杨了，等我回来好吗？”  
  
听听这百年难一遇如同商量的语气，丘致忍不住咽了下口水。男生把刚才陈宥维接到信件时的严肃神色都收入了眼帘，猜想定是有重要的事他才会如此，点头果断的答应下来：“好，你…记得用餐。”  
  
陈宥维听闻一笑，在他脸上印了一个柔柔的的吻，转身迈开步子，路过丘执事身边时稍作停留，换了他人都熟悉的冰冷神色在他耳边嘱咐道：“那个佣人，处理掉。”  
  
低沉的嗓音仿佛恶魔的吟唱，了解主人的作风如丘执事，暗道果然如此。点了点头，自家先生又扭头看了眼噙着笑意的男生才离开，他忍不住再次佩服起何昶希的伟大。  
  
  
  
  
沉重华丽的大门早已被重重地磕上，  
一切的怒火和争吵都杜绝在了富丽堂皇的室内。  
  
“——做到如此境地你有心吗？！”  
  
男生浅蓝色的衬衫里双手紧握，看着座椅上悠然自得喝着热茶的人气愤填膺。他做出这种事，还能淡定的回来现在又像个没事人一样的喝东西？  
  
屋子里只有他们两人，卿尘有意地看了一眼他白皙的脖颈，兀地笑了起来：“没想到你的化妆术还不错，都遮住了呢。”  
  
胡春杨自然知道他在说什么，手不禁攥的更紧，怒极也学他的样子勾起唇角：“是啊，可再好的化妆术都遮不住某些丑陋的嘴脸。”  
  
“你在胡说什么？”卿尘的脸色有些崩裂，他一向最看重自己的外貌，胡春杨这种说法完全是对他的挑衅。  
  
“别在我这装了。”胡春杨眸色冰冷，脸上竟有了陈宥维的几分影子，果真是一家人。  
  
“这次我一定不会再默不作声。包括两年前的那件事我一并还给你。”  
  
卿尘听闻，看着胡春杨不似做假的样子心一慌，不一会儿却笑的更灿烂：“可是很多人都可以替我作证，到时候大家只会知道我带你去游了河，吃了王城里最有名的布朗尼，以及带你在教堂做了祷告。”他说的温温柔柔，看胡春杨气焰瞬间拔起的模样只觉得他可怜。  
  
虽然那天他买通的人到了房间发现胡春杨消失了，但胡春杨确实是第二天才偷偷返回亲王堡的没错，他把自己憋在屋子里整整一天也没错。虽然不知道与胡春杨共度一夜的是谁，但对他无疑是无害有利的事。  
  
那药没有人能够抵挡的了。  
  
不过胡春杨现在想要揭发他了？好啊。他们两人一起在外留宿，为什么只有胡春杨收到了伤害？况且，他这个小少爷会真的与自己破罐子破摔爆出自己的丑闻？口头上的气话罢了。  
  
“春杨啊，我也是没有办法。”他放下手中的茶杯，语重心长，“我劝你还是管好你自己的嘴吧，省得到时候沦为王城的笑柄。嗯？”  
  
他话音刚落，响亮的相撞声使周围都安静下来。卿尘摸了摸自己火辣辣的脸，盯着眼前的男生眼里全是错愣和怒火。  
  
“——你打我？”   
  
“不错，”男生话音刚落又不犹豫地抬手一挥，气势冷然，比刚才那一巴掌更响，皮肉在疼痛中撕扯着，卿尘看着他竟生出了点惊惶。  
  
胡春杨看着他的样子冷笑一声，忍着右手反力的颤抖一字一句：“人面兽心。”  
  
卿尘的叫声已经引起了门外佣人的动静，门锁被转动着，胡春杨淡淡看了一眼，转过头来：“怎么，又要引着大家看到这种局面吗？”  
  
卿尘依旧捂着脸，眼中闪动，心思再次被胡春杨戳破：“不过这次是真的，我不否认。鱼死网破而已。”  
  
说到这里，他眯起眼睛似是回想：“啊，除了这件事，我听说，宥维哥爱上了一个……”  
  
“住口！”卿尘反应过来，捂着脸站起身，面上溢起愤怒。可胡春杨比他高出半头，他只能稍微抬起头与他来争论：“他不过是个佣人，一个佣人他凭什么……”  
  
胡春杨却笑出声，黑白分明的瞳孔里倒映着卿尘不甘的模样：“被人戳脊梁骨的感觉是不是很好受？他是佣人又怎样，只要是宥维哥认定的人，谁阻止他都是天方夜谭。”  
  
卿尘回想起男生原本的那张残脸，如今却消了那碍眼的印记，俊美无比。而他当成自身剩下的唯一的利器仿佛被狠狠地嘲笑着。好一个有心计的奴役，敢乔装骗人。  
  
胡春杨心里痛快了不少：“你处心积虑的一切，再也不可能了，不论是挑拨我和宥维哥的关系还是成为亲王堡的另一个主人。”  
  
安执事已经破门而入，和一干的众人在门口站立一脸的目瞪口呆，不论是自家主人脸上红肿的印记和从未见过这般样子的胡春杨。  
  
“自求多福吧。”胡春杨扔下最后一句话，不理会扶着圆桌浑身颤抖的卿尘，迈着步子离开了。  
  
  
  
  
  
皇家军事处。  
  
  
——“没想到证供会这么快就到了。”  
桌前的女人挥着携了羽毛的小扇，语气感叹又讶异，这件事终于得到解决了吗。  
  
“原本还以为要等到宴会之后，没想到……”嘉羿皱着眉，“有人推波助澜。”  
  
陈宥维摩挲着那块黄金打造的圆形豫章，反复咀嚼着这个善良推手的名号：“新上任的年轻少将？”  
  
“是，”嘉羿点点头，“之前一直归于特别R部队执行秘密任务，这次调回王城阿伽服军区，据说同时也是大元帅的私生子。”  
  
大元帅身居高位，作为开国君臣的后裔，早年的花事更是广为流言在世间，随着时间流逝，人们对他的八卦才淡淡消散，可他唯一的私生子却一直是一个任谁都好奇心泛滥的话题。  
  
必定遗传了大元帅的杀伐决断和慧胆，不然怎会之前一直任命在特别R部队执行秘密任务？  
  
怕是大元帅名正言顺的嫡子都得不到他如此重用。  
  
联枝蔓听了嘉羿的话恍然大悟：“怪不得之前大元帅一直不做任何动作，原来是早有准备。让亲儿子上阵啊。”  
  
“当时曼努的人去拦截那些证供，被人消灭了精光不说，还留下了活口。这是最有意思的。”陈宥维补充道，赞赏不掩饰。  
  
“我这就进宫。”再次确认之后，男人从主座上站起身，向一旁的联枝蔓递了一个眼神，嘉羿也看她一眼，整理了下身上的衣物随着陈宥维走出了房间。  
  
门被关上，气氛重归于静，联枝蔓这才起身走近身边一直不语的男生。  
  
“还没找到？”女人坐在他身边，话语柔和下来，带着安慰的试探。  
  
李振宁这才像回过神来，摇了摇头，扯出一抹笑：“不过能够抓捕曼努的证据到了手，我很开心。这几年的心头大患解决了不是吗。”  
  
联枝蔓搂住他的肩膀：“别硬撑，我带你去散散心？”  
  
“不，”李振宁垂下眸子，“我不要紧的。”  
  
“其实大家很担心你，亲王殿下也不例外，他是个面冷内热的，不是吗？”联枝蔓宛如他的长姐语重心长。李振宁心里好受了许多，笑容有了几分真情实感。  
  
脑海里还是不可抑制的想着那张惯然冷淡的脸。  
  
  
  
  
何昶希万万没想到会在这里意外地再次遇到原本准备相见的人。  
  
“春杨少爷？”他试探道，眼前哭的稀里哗啦的男孩也迷茫的看着他，俊逸的脸庞沾染了透明的泪珠。  
  
何昶希哑然，因为规矩，他不能再随意地走进佣人嘈杂的后厨，为了感谢曾经的同事们对他的照顾，今日他写了几封信转交给了阿番和英叔。做完一切顺路来到了这里。现在心里不免有些后悔，早知道他不该被春天的花朵吸引而踏进花园的，撞到他人这么尴尬的一幕使他很内疚。  
  
男孩急忙抹干净了眼泪，恢复正常神色打量着他，嗓子因为长时间不说话有些沙哑和鼻音：“你是那个……?”  
  
今日佣人通报给他，说陈宥维想要带来何昶希与他见面，后来因为公事延后，就此作罢。没想到误打误撞还是见到了人。这他不是第一次见到何昶希，不过眼前男生去掉脸上的红色印记后那张脸确实惹眼俊美。  
  
“很抱歉，我想我不该打扰你……”何昶希说的礼貌，周围一个佣人都没有，想来是男生刻意遣走的，现在他又意外地踏入了这里，实在不妥。何昶希想着，怕他不快就要抬脚离开，胡春杨却手急眼快的叫住他。  
  
“——见都见到了，我们聊聊吧。”  
  
  
  
“我从来没见过宥维哥身边出现过什么人，你是第一个。” 两人落坐在花园的白色小亭子里，纱帐被风吹起，胡春杨坐在对面支着纤细的手臂看着他一笑，“不过你真的很好看，一点不输于我见过的任何人。”  
  
何昶希被眼前还小他几岁的男孩说的有了几分不好意思。  
  
“也不要叫我少爷了，宥维哥不会愿意的，叫我春杨就好。我也听佣人通报过了，他今日原本想带你来见我是吗。”  
  
不愧是兄弟，胡春杨是了解陈宥维的，何昶希点点头算是答应。胡春杨又笑起来，脸上的泪痕已经擦干说的委婉：“我还听说你见了外祖父，你一定很特别。不然外祖父怎么会要见你。”  
  
相仿的气势，不同于卿尘的刻意柔腻，何昶希十分的淡然温和，眼睛里明亮通透。他的礼仪把控得也十分恰当，让人忍不住想要接近。  
  
胡春杨放下防备，眼睫上挂着遗漏未干的泪珠随着眨眼的动作扎得他有些凉。想起今日被他闹大的事件，他试探问道：“……那我与宥维哥之间的事，你应该也知道吧。”  
  
这完全是他口头猜测的，他不知道陈宥维会与眼前的男生交多少心，但既然他要将家人都介绍给他，这就代表两种，一一定会娶他，二马上要娶他。  
  
不然按规矩来讲，何昶希如果真的作为一个情人是没有资格见他和外祖父的。  
  
“我知道的。”何昶希没有隐瞒，眼前的男孩在那天餐桌前第一次见到的时候就给了他一些好感，胡春杨看到他脸上的红色印记也没有生出任何的厌恶，可见并不是以貌取人的性子。  
  
况且昨日陈宥维提到他时纠结中更多的是无奈，所以两人一定是有什么误会。  
  
“——今日外祖父训斥了我。”  
  
何昶希听着男孩的话，  
顿时明白了他躲在这里偷偷哭泣的原因。  
  
“因为我打了卿尘，”对面的男孩苦涩一笑，却依然恰似阳春白雪。表情却不似后悔，“两巴掌。”  
  
何昶希一愣，不知到底是什么原因会让他做出这种事，“怎么……”  
  
“原本我不想告诉你这些的，”胡春杨喝了一口手边带着凉意的果汁，他可不想喝今日与卿尘一样的红茶了。男孩的语气有些无奈，“但谁让宥维哥喜欢你。”  
  
之前他第一次见何昶希的时候就将陈宥维脸上细微的表情收进了眼底，何昶希在他心中一定很重要。  
  
“你且听听，也当帮了我的忙吧。”男孩的言语很软，眼里又泛上了些不明显的水光。可能是何昶希的气场让他十分舒服，也可能是这几日压抑的委屈无人发泄，他终于说出了心里话。  
  
何昶希见状点点头，后面听着他说的话瞳孔忍不住的睁大，愈加不可置信。  


  
  
  
陈宥维回亲王堡之后与自家祖父在书房谈了很久，  
头顶暖黄的大型吊灯伴着两人的谈话声久久不灭。  
  
“已经派出卫兵逮捕了，预计明天天亮之前就能押入大牢。”  
  
“很好。辛苦你了。”老先生摘掉鼻梁上的眼镜，彻底松了口气，“有机会与那名新任少将见上一面吧，正巧我也很久不见大元帅了。”  
  
“好。”陈宥维应道，语气也难免带上了些快意。  
  
这场暗中较量的血腥战役，终于可以告一段落了，今日国王陛下的脸色比以往都要红润好转一些，想来是大为轻松。拄着权杖顶端的亮色宝石将赏赐奖励一一给予他忠实的拥护者，时间过去，最后剩下与陈宥维的单独谈话。  
  
“——我把事情放心的交给你是对的。”男人厚沉的嗓音响起夸赞着。  
  
“您谬赞了，陛下。”他答得诚恳。  
  
“说吧，”王座上的男人这才笑得和蔼，一语道破他的想法，“你想要的奖赏必定不是那些衔位或宝石金币。”  
  
陈宥维听闻不再拘束，抬起眸子一笑，两人都习惯了这种亦君亦友的关系。他缓了缓心神，声音沉稳：“我想娶一名佣人，做我的王妃。”  
  
国王对他的话并不意外，却还是诧异于他的笃定：“…你府上那名奴役籍的佣人？”  
  
这件事果然已经流传开，如此的话，陈宥维自然也知道国王陛下已经将何昶希的资料都了解掌握，所以他才会单刀直入的提出这件事。  
  
“是。”他说得认真，可以说是毫不犹豫。  
  
见状国王陛下叹息一声，摇了摇头，灰白的发丝挥动了几下：“你可真是和你祖父一般啊，当年他为了你祖母，这是这般跪在我面前请求祝愿。”  
  
贵为一国的亲王殿下，却要迎娶一位奴役为独一无二的伴侣，若是没有主君的祝福压阵，宫中和世间定有数不尽的非议，不光是他自身，连皇室都会一并的牵连。看来这孩子是软硬兼施将算盘打到他头上来了。  
  
想到这里，国王忍不住笑意，不知是气更多还是无奈更盛：“你真是好大的胆子。”  
  
陈宥维依旧撩着衣袍保持着半跪的姿势，态度恭敬：“臣不敢。”  
  
说完这句话，两人间的气氛都悄无声息。国王身边最为亲近的佣仆托着原本要赏予这位亲王殿下代表荣耀的衔位站在原地一动不动，只觉得手上的东西沉于千斤，顺便为陈宥维提起一颗心。  
  
“我不喜欢把事情做的复杂，”良久，国王殿下开了口，大手指向他不远处佣仆的方向，陈述着事实，“不过你可想好了？放弃所有的奖赏换得一个给他的名分？”  
  
“是。”听见这句话，半跪的男人猛地放下心来，知道自己赌对了。  
  
看着年轻挺拔的男人，国王盯着他觉得头痛无比。也罢了，这样比其他对权利心怀不轨的贵族嫁进亲王堡分一杯羹也来的好，老国王这样安慰着自己，几十年前浑身浴血神色坚定的男人仿佛又出现在眼前。  
  
上帝，祖孙俩就是来为他出难题的，原来深情也可以遗传。  
  
  
“——你小子倒是有我当年几分风范。”  
老先生听闻自家孙子的叙述笑的合不拢嘴。  
  
陈宥维摇摇头：“是我很幸运，赌对了。”  
  
人在爱的人身上永远没有办法运筹帷幄，一切小心翼翼都是因为在乎，所以一步都不敢走错。老先生盯着他眼眶有些湿意，这样有血有肉的孙儿，果真很像几十年前的他不是吗。  
  
“什么时候告诉他？”老先生感叹着。  
  
男人唇边绽放了一个清浅的笑容，心里想到什么：“再等等。”  
  
不愿再沉溺在婆婆妈妈的情绪里，片刻后老先生开口换了话题：“春杨今日与卿尘生了口角，动了手。”  
  
“什么？”男人明显一愣，还以为自己听错了。胡春杨脾性他是知道的，连打骂下人都甚少，怎么今日会动手？  
  
“……你们年轻人之间的矛盾，果然要趁早解决啊，越是拖，就越是严重啊，”老人回想起今日所有人惊慌失措的局面，一幅不想再管的心累样子，“和春杨谈谈吧，我这次带他回来的目的也正是这个。”  
  
  
  
  
“哇！没想到你不只是甜点做的好啊。”男孩说着，又喝了一口手里甘醇的蘑菇浓汤。  
  
片刻相处下来，他发现何昶希大方知心，话虽然不多但句句在理。他在这亲王堡本就没有什么可倾诉之人，又基于何昶希已经被他划入陈氏的一部分，半天下来也算交了半个心，两人亲近了太多。更何况何昶希一手无不让人称赞的厨艺，不可否认他已经沦陷了。  
  
“喜欢就好。”何昶希将新的菜盘推在他面前一笑，“反正也没什么事情做。”  
  
今日下午他虽然将两年前的事情告诉了何昶希，但对于前两天的意外只字未提，今日对卿尘动手的事也马虎地一笔带过。卿尘的话其实没有错的，前两年的事他为了与陈宥维消除间隙定是会说，可关于那夜的意外，他确实是气话，他绝对不能拿亲王堡的名声开玩笑。  
  
他一向不擅长伪装，何昶希明明看破却没有说破，想到这里胡春杨听见他温润的嗓音不禁对他的好感更多了些。  
  
“我以后若是无聊能去找你吗。”胡春杨看着他，脸蛋上笑出点点梨涡，可爱十分。  
  
男孩卸去防备温软下来的性子猝不及防的戳动了何昶希的心，想到胡春杨之前令人心路复杂的经历，他看着眼前的男孩温柔的不像话：“当然了，我很乐意。”  
  
并不是他认定卿尘是那样的人，而他之前费尽心思的为自己的脸做伪装，也是因为卿尘。胡春杨既然变相拜托了他这件事，他就会把话带到。

人的直觉不会骗人，陈宥维提起这个弟弟时郁结显然大于苦闷，况且胡春杨与陈宥维血浓于水，他相信陈宥维心里自有判断。  
  
  
  
  
暮色降临，深蓝重彩的夜空里闪着几颗星星，混着银月的光洒进宽大的走廊。  
  
丘执事为他推开门，刚进屋子便被人抱了个满怀，男人清冽的香味传进鼻腔，何昶希的手被迫堆放在他的胸前，事发突然，男人身上的勋章链条摁得他又硌又痒。  
  
“丘执事说你深夜才回来。”他声音里带着疑惑，陈宥维侧头吻了吻他的耳尖。  
  
“想见你，就提前回来了。”说完还伴着热气亲吻他脸颊上的痣。  
  
何昶希脸一红，身体也瞬间僵硬起来，联想到昨日他最后好不容易才拒绝了男人的攻势来之不易的睡眠，他急忙说起正事：“我刚才和春杨一起用了晚餐。”  
  
男人果然停下了动作，何昶希的话不妨戳中了他心里的问题：“…今天你见到他了？”  
  
“嗯，误打误撞……他说有话想让我转告你。”  
  
  
过了片刻，陈宥维拉着他的手坐在屋内的沙发上，听着爱人的话久久不语。何昶希知道他在深思，也不再出声打扰。  
  
“他应该自己跟我说的。”过了会儿男人才开了口，他对何昶希的话从不质疑，尤其是那句‘宥维哥当时不听我解释现在我也懒得计较了’绝对是胡春杨才会说出来的话。  
  
他那年冷静下来之后自然察出不对劲，各处疑点重重。更别说这两年卿尘的作为都将真相变相的托盘而出，包括那些本不该有的传言，小点心为什么又起初都以唇脂饰面，他都清楚。只是内心不愿承认认识多年的人会那般的作为罢了。  
  
心里弥漫着愧疚，复杂难言。

何昶希回握住他的手，一语中的：“别担心，他没有怪你。”  
  
男人听闻忍不住一笑：“我又写在脸上了？”  
  
何昶希摇摇头，脸上是温和的笑意：“这次没有。”  
  
千言万语的安慰比不上两句话的分量，陈宥维将人再次抱在怀里不再做声。何昶希紧紧地圈住他的脖颈，却觉得男人第一次如此自悔脆弱的一面并不陌生，他所有的敞开心扉都给了他。  
  
“……前几日，我收到了阿里克将军的信件，”知道他心里有了数，何昶希不忍再看爱人愧疚的模样，默默地转移了话题，“也是他推荐我来到这里的。”  
  
陈宥维抱得他更紧，渐渐从思绪里走出来，何昶希身上的气息总是让他安心：“他一定与你关系很好。”  
  
“是啊，阿里克将军是个好人。”男生说着，泛起笑意，“他还邀请我去参加他小儿子的3周岁宴。我有些受宠若惊。”  
  
男人听见话，突然想起那日会面谈论政事过后，阿里克知道他心仪的男孩儿与自己推荐来亲王堡的人相同时脸上的震惊。  
  
“他是个好孩子，救过我的命。当时我发了致命的高烧，是他和将士们一起淋雨采了草药为我煮了汤药我才熬过了那晚。他说是为了报答我之前对他的救命之恩，可却只字不提是因为他自己的心地善良。”  
  
“他很幸运，受到您的青睐，我希望他能够幸福。”  
  
回忆着阿里克的这些话，陈宥维说不上是心疼居多还是感慨居多。何昶希过往的年少岁月必然健康温暖，顺和平安。若不是那场罪证，他一定如火似骄阳的盛开在华督帝国的花园里，而不是漂泊流浪后留下满身的苍夷和坚韧的外壳。  
  
但何昶希的种种过去他从未参与，没有资格评论与后悔，他不想去揭心爱之人的伤疤，他能给的，只有今后更好的。  
  
“我与阿里克将军相熟，与我一起去吧，等到了那日的宴会。他会很高兴的。”男人想了会什么，才启唇同他说道。  
  
何昶希不知道他刚才的所想，但见他没有再多说多问，便乖顺地“嗯”了一声：“看来你已经知道了。”那封信件。  
  
男人不由得一笑，顺着他的话承认：“是啊。所以你不能拒绝。”  
  
怀里人带着鼻音的笑意响起。  
  
“对了，我有东西要给你。”何昶希思绪一动，突然想起什么挣开他的怀抱，站起身走向外室的长桌。陈宥维被他勾起了好奇心，也从沙发上起身跟上他的脚步。  
  
到了那张宽大的桌前，男生稍稍弯了腰打开下方的小抽屉，却意料之外摸了个空。疑惑的“嘶”了一声，何昶希只得将抽屉拉得更开一些，再低下了身体双手探进去来回翻找。  
  
“……我记得明明放在这里的。”  
  
今日何昶希穿了一件白色的薄毛衣，舒适修身。可对于身材高挑的他来说有些短了，随着动作已经露出了大片白皙的腰际，除了凸显的脊骨，连两个浅浅的腰窝都一览无余，男人在后面看的忍不住僵住了身体。  
  
“好奇怪，去哪里了……”男生找的仔细，丝毫没察觉身后男人逐渐炙热的目光，直到一双大手缠上箍住他的腰，猛地一拽，他才停下动作被迫直起身子。  
  
“别找了。”  
  
话语刚落，男人的唇便伴着热气在他的侧颈上厮磨，一只手已经不由分说的探进了浅薄的上衣，一把掐住柔软的侧腰，惹得他一阵呼吸急促。  
  
“宥维……”男生的言语带着惊惶，男人将人圈的更紧，低下头果断地吻上了那张总是说破他心思的红唇，将他的声音封进口中，孰轻孰重地轻嘬着，语气蛊惑。  
  
“别怕。”  
  
何昶希知道今晚绝对逃不掉，更别说男人一边哄骗似的吻他一边不由分说地游走在他身上的敏感点，他早已软了半边的身子。  
  
衣衫半开，他被男人抱起稳稳的放在床上，动作急切又温柔。墨色的头发散在暗色的缎面丝被上，突然的接触凉得他一个瑟缩，陈宥维看在眼里不由得低低一笑，一手解开繁重的正装一边俯下身来脱下他的衣物，俊脸带上了与平常完全两个模样的性感和进攻性。  
  
光洁的身躯如同花朵在身下彻底的绽放，屋内的温度缓缓升高。  
  
有些人难道真的天赋异禀，无师自通吗？何昶希感受着唇上交缠的炙热呼吸，没头没脑的想着，男人吻过他的嘴唇和脸庞，顺着脆弱的脖颈一路向下，陌生的酥麻感传来，他的哼声在男人含住胸前小小的红豆时终于没再忍住。  
  
原本不属于他的细小呻吟从嘴边溢出。无措地眨着眼睛，何昶希想用来舒缓极速加快的心跳和紧张感，之前做的心理工作现在如同风吹云烟般消散。  
  
陈宥维大掌一伸摸上他圆润的臀瓣，柔软紧致，甚至滑得腻手。何昶希浑身一颤，男人圈住他的腰更贴近自己，让他感受那片炙热。  
  
身体在男人的挑拨下发生了异样，看着男人带着厚茧的修长大手抚上了微微抬起的柱身，何昶希双脸通红的要滴血。陈宥维倒是毫不在意，低下头打趣着小人儿，撩拨赞美：“它好漂亮。”  
  
何昶希听后脑子“嗡”地一声炸开，连耳尖都呈现出血红色。语气惶恐：“别，别说了！”  
  
话语刚落，男人的手指便速度适当地动起来，指尖的厚茧磨的他麻爽又刺痒，何昶希被他的动作摆弄得舒服的一塌糊涂，嘴唇微张，平时做稳稳当当做食物的指尖此时合上又无力的张开。几个来回后就败在了男人的手里。  
  
“舒服吗？”男人说着，盯着身下人意乱情迷的样子，深邃的眼中浓厚的情欲愈加明显。  
  
何昶希有气无力的应了一声，还没来得及再说什么男人便将那股浊白的莹液涂在了他的股心。敏感的穴口紧接着就是一缩，顺势容纳了些许的液体和男人的一根手指。  
  
“唔……”他精致的小脸上蒙着一层细密的汗珠，眼神迷乱的对上男人的眸子，“好奇怪的感觉……”  
  
“乖。”男人又低下头吻住他的唇瓣，不耐烦的来回吮吸，舌尖和话语都带着明显的诱哄，“一会就不奇怪了。”  
  
直到塞进了第三根手指，何昶希才渐渐适应了他的开扩，没有初始的不快。男人额前的碎发已经被汗珠打湿，可见他也不太好受，一番波折之后，陈宥维终于抬着他的臀为自己卸下了最后一层衣物，何昶希余光瞥见心里忍不住倒吸一口气。  
  
果然紫红色的胀物蛮横的挤进幽窄的穴道，何昶希一颤，疼的开始瑟缩，片刻后低声地呼喊：“不……太大了。”  
  
男人抓住他无处安放的手，命他搂住自己的脖子，下身却不容置疑的继续前进，霸道的开阔。何昶希疼的眼泪泛滥，语气软腻堂皇：“太大了…不要，好疼……”  
  
撕扯般的痛感驱打着神经，男生忍着泪珠小声的抗拒着。  
  
“宝贝，放松一点，你太紧了，别怕，相信我好吗？”陈宥维心疼的吻着他的侧脸，何昶希不舒服，他半进半出的亦不好受，这感觉太难熬了。  
  
男生听着他的话，点点头尝试地放松下身子，粗壮的巨龙终于如愿的顶了进去，两人都松了口气。男人这才搂住他慢慢的开始动作，几个来回的探索，陌生的酸痛渐渐被异样的酥麻代替，男生咬紧嘴唇，无助的蹭了蹭他棱角分明的侧脸。  
  
“还疼吗？”男人将人搂的更紧了些，肌肤相贴。  
  
“不是，”重物压抑着速度撞进他的体内，难言的愉悦愈加在身体蔓延，他缓缓说道，“更奇怪了…”  
  
男人听着他颤抖的尾音，瞬间明白过来，暗叹小点心的身体敏感，他明显地加快了动作，啃咬着他的锁骨，坏心的问道：“是这种奇怪吗？”  
  
话音刚落，他用力重重的一顶，男生软腻的闷哼终于溢出了唇间：“唔……不要…”  
  
猜对了。  
  
男人心情大好，在娇嫩的粉穴习惯了他的体积之后彻底放开了速度，可谓大开大合的操干。低喘和亲吻不规律地落在男生莹白的耳朵上，眼下的泪痣上。  
  
“慢一点、慢一点……啊…”男生的脸上是少见的娇软，美的像极了一朵沾了露水的嫩花儿，男人被他的嗓音和话语引逗的束手无策，一下又一下更快速的寻找他的弱点。  
  
“你不会喜欢慢的。”男人染着低喘的沙哑嗓音响起，何昶希不禁颤抖一下，却没想到夹的更紧，吟叫声更无法控制。  
  
彻底习惯了频率之后，何昶希终于回归了一些凌乱的意识。他从没有想到做这种事竟是如此让人难耐燥热，身下带着凉意的丝被随着动作不停的刮蹭着肌肤，但男人埋进他体内的粗大又要命的滚烫，刺激的他眼前直发昏。  
  
他的喘息随着动作被男人撞出好听的气音。  
  
“天，你为什么这么可爱，嗯？”陈宥维感叹着，轻轻拿开他挡住眼睛的手臂哄道，“看着我。希希。”  
  
他没有叫他小点心，也没有正式的叫他全名。何昶希听着这个柔软的称呼，顺着他的动作放下胳膊对上男人的星眸，那里倒映着柔情蜜意和仅仅一个他。  
  
“宥维……”何昶希随着他的进出身体起伏，情不自已的唤他。  
  
男人低头蹭蹭他的鼻尖，混合着情话吻在他的嘴唇上：“我爱你。”  
  
再也没有什么比爱人的深情低诉更动人了。男生抚摸上他有些汗湿的脸庞，主动回应的吻融化在温热的情夜里，混着满室的旖旎添了一笔淋漓尽致的爱意。  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 架空AU  
> 复古宫廷风  
> 贵族阶级制度  
> *跨阶级爱情

暖春来袭，又到了一年一度盛大的花会节。

而两天前，曼努宰相因贪污官粮，剥削平民奴役，与敌国私通等罪被押入大牢，死刑已在昨日利落地执行，与他过多沾连的官员和麾下的部队也无一幸免。

皇家徽章下的告示一出，王城乃至全国上下唏嘘一片，却无一不大喊痛快人心。这个春天好像对他们很是宽容怜爱，花开遍野，举国安康。

镜前的男生将有些歪掉的衣领正好，又将额前几根凌乱的发丝别在脑后，盯着自己有些出神。

用面昂贵的花边衬衫，剪裁优良的长裤，还有做工精巧的袖扣和腰带。不管是整体还是小细节，都把他身材的优越展现的淋漓尽致。摸了摸红润的脸蛋，何昶希都快要不认识镜子中的自己。

这是他，却更像曾经的他。

美丽的皮囊在精致的包裹下无疑更具诱惑力和吸引力。

胡春杨进门的时候也被眼前的人不可否置的惊艳了一把，连呼吸都停滞了一瞬。他以为何昶希是温室外飘摇风雨后出尘的一朵野百合，但他告诉他也能像鲜红欲滴的玫瑰一般引人夺目。

前天早上陈宥维被授予国王陛下的敕令，赶到阿伽服军区商议要事，几日未归。而他在昨天傍晚收到了一封信，看到最后的署名，胡春杨心里说不惊讶是不可能的。这是他时隔两年第一次收到陈宥维的信件，还是嘱咐他这几日陪何昶希散散心，虽然最后那句谢谢让他心头一跳，但他还是哭笑不得。

也不知道是在谢谢他散心的事还是谢谢他过去的包容。

若是两人就这样破冰将过去翻页也没什么不可以，他想着。毕竟一家人都是看破不说破。

就是不知道陈宥维之后要怎样与卿尘相处，毕竟他也不会想要相信一起生活这么多年的人原来是这般模样。

——“很好看。”  
胡春杨不再多想，冲着眼前的男生扬起笑容。

男孩毫不吝啬的夸赞将镜前的他拉回现实。何昶希张嘴道谢：“谢谢你选的衣服，不过我们今日要去哪？”

这几日老先生名曰探望老友，带着季执事离开王城已有几日。胡春杨顺了意，平日几乎都与他呆在一起，还跟随他学了些有意思的甜品。

就在昨晚晚餐结束之际，胡春杨向他递出了邀约，明日去王城内逛一逛。

听见发问，胡春杨笑叹何昶希难见的小迷糊：“你忘了今日是什么日子了？”

何昶希看了眼日历，猛地反应过来，面上带笑，“啊，花会节？！”

身旁穿着驼色风衣的男生眨眨眼睛。

这是他回王城后第二次出门。

不同于第一次的匆忙颠簸，这次他第一次见到城堡的大门，被十几个卫兵把守着，周围皆是郁郁葱葱的草地。中央入眼的是金属攀着精美的花纹的铁门屹立在城堡正门前，顶尖的石墙上雕刻着一只雄鹰呈起飞翱翔的姿态。华丽恢弘，却又像极了困住猛兽的牢笼。

“宥维哥应该带你出来逛逛的，可是他真的很忙。”胡春杨的声音在一旁响起，边感叹又像是怕他心里有什么不妥。

何昶希回过头来，脸上并无失落：“是啊，他也很累。”

嘴上说着，他回想起了那日清晨醒后身旁已经失了的温度，和不远处的小桌上留着他力道苍劲的便笺。等见的时候怕是要等到临近阿里克将军的宴会的时候了。

说不想念那都是假的。

花会节，顾名思义，有花有会面。

花会节每年办在春天，当天街道上和漂泊的河流里会用摆满盛开的鲜花或者做成的干花来装饰，热闹非凡，各个餐厅也会推出各种鲜花做成的美味食物。以及服装店展出的鲜花衣裙。

年轻的女孩男孩可以在胸前或腰间别上一朵漂亮的花朵，待送给心爱之人以表爱意。也可以在邂逅后送给一见钟情的对象。

花会节对于贵族阶级更是一种难得的机会，他们可以放下一直以来高不可攀的装束，放下身份去喧哗热烈的人群体验与自己不一样的生活。

对于大部分的人来说，花会节都是一个绝妙的机会。

何昶希去过很多地方的花会节，但王城的尤其最佳。春风和煦，气候温暖，使得许多花朵能这个地方生存成长出美丽的模样。街边用盆摆满了各种品种的鲜花，香味混杂，却锦上添花。

王城今日溺在了五颜六色花朵的海洋里，美不胜收。可见上天对王城地理上的极大偏爱。

“——好漂亮。”

何昶希和胡春杨走在人潮拥挤的街道上感叹王城比从前更繁荣昌盛的情景，优越的外形收到了不少的目光注视甚至大胆的飞吻。

“是啊，每当这日都会让人放下所有的疲惫，只单纯的感受春日的美妙。”胡春杨说着，和他并排穿梭在色彩斑斓的世界里。

“——先生。”一位身穿雏菊礼服的妙龄女子提着长长的黄色裙摆走到他跟前，双目含春，面含桃花。一头棕色的秀发随风飘逸，少女的娇羞和热情展现的强烈。

“送给您。”一朵粉嫩的蔷薇随着少女的话音落下出现在他的面前。

四周人流不停断地走过，何昶希这才反应过来是在问自己，其他的人们也不约而同的望过来，好奇他是否接下。

胡春杨立在一旁，心里正暗笑何昶希的好模样这么快就招来的桃花，就听见男生不好意思的拒绝：“抱歉，我有爱人了。”

少女看了眼他身边偷笑的胡春杨，瞬间恍然大悟，又羞红了脸，浅粉色的丝帕遮住樱唇惊呼：“天，抱歉，原来这是您的爱人……我以为你们是朋友……”

直到少女像一只飞舞的花蝴蝶一样跑开，淹进人潮，胡春杨这才放声大笑，眉眼弯弯：“这要被宥维哥听到了，脸色不知道要黑成什么样子。”

俊美的男生似乎已经想象到男人轻皱起眉头的画面，噗嗤一笑。眼睛闪烁，胡春杨还没反应过来便被他拉住了左手：“不过这样也好，就是不知道会不会影响你的缘分？”

天啊天啊，胡春杨确认般的低头看去，  
这个人越来越像他那要命会算计的表哥了。

但是他还挺乐意看到其他样子的何昶希的，嘴角一勾他反拉住他：“当然不会。”

  
阿伽服军区。  
会议室。

陈宥维和嘉羿盯着眼前身穿上级黑色军装的男人面色复杂。

亲王殿下脸上一贯冷淡都褪去了几分，扫了一眼眼前人胸前繁多的彩色勋章，有一枚还是少将地位的象征。他对上那双狭长的三白眼，语气肯定：

“他不知道，对吗。”

“不知道。”

对方嗓音低沉，像是忆起了什么，脸色柔和了许多。两个周身同样冰冷盛然的男人气场搭在一起竟意外的和谐。

一旁桌前静坐的大元帅收好手里的信纸，盯着两人眼神疑惑。虽说这几日的问题解决完毕大家都随意地在扯扯闲话也没什么，但他的儿子什么时候和亲王殿下这么熟了？就算之前见过几面，也不该这般熟络的交流吧？

“今日联枝蔓趁着花会节带他去散心了。他这几日，”陈宥维一顿，想从对面人脸上看出点什么，“很不好。”

听闻男人果然脸部一动，放在膝盖上的手握了起来，能看出他的在意：“……我会和他解释清楚的。”

“哦？” 陈宥维追问着，“什么时候？”

“……”男人又缄默不语，似乎是在思考。

“他虽执拗，但也只相信你，不是吗。”

“……多谢。”

听出了他侧面的安慰之意，男人半晌回道看了他一眼，这个角度似乎失了些斗争中残酷的寒意，渡上了些儿女情长的颜色。

  
“——他就是童话故事里那种最阴险狡诈的人，这是他罪有应得。” 

暖光普照的午后茶厅里，人流穿梭。门口的微风伴着花香带起他的发丝，男生的语气带上鄙夷和不屑，听得何昶希忍俊不禁。果然已经魂飞魄散的曼努宰相在胡春杨心里也是这般评价。

“不过说实话，我与他的独子年少时曾有过往来，现在一想，家人未免太过无辜。”

胡春杨的话毫不意外的勾起了何昶希埋藏在心底的过去。这样的话他曾经也不知在谁的嘴边听过。人们的脸上带着遗憾与怜悯，画面深深地撞击着他的脑海。

“说实话，昶希。”胡春杨抛砖引玉，“……你也很累吧，这些年。”

累吗？

……当然是累的。

过去他甚至想要做出些什么，来换回曾经所拥有过的东西，不只是物质或金钱，还包括那座承载着他所有回忆和无忧童年的庄园。可人终究会随着年龄的变化而改变想法。生活才是最重要的。

他需要放下，有些东西，失去了便再也换不回来了。

男孩担忧的神色映入眼帘，何昶希心里泛起暖意，连着心脏的附近都热了起来。太过深意的关心他很多年没有接触到过了。可千言万语的苦闷到了嘴边，他还是选择咽了回去。

“……现在不累了。”

这次轮到穿着风衣的男孩缄默。何昶希在他的眼里，一直有条不紊，温润和善。他似乎没有什么伤心和愤怒。他永远是坚强的，顽固的。像是习惯了风雨中飘摇的树苗，会将自己的脆弱和伤口埋在地底下，不让任何人知道，也不被谁打到。

他从不泄露过失控的情绪，却又好像本就该如此——美好却又隔着厚厚的防护层。

但他不有点喜欢他这样。胡春杨的心像被勒紧了。多年的流浪颠簸，他到底要强大成什么样子才会将所有的悲痛云淡风轻的只用五个字来描述？

“……我们一会去观河，好吗？”

男生神色莫测，过了好久才开口，脸上是熟悉的梨涡。何昶希握着茶杯，回了一个浅浅的笑。

  
“阿里克将军的晚宴，亲王殿下这次还是独身一人赴往？”

两个男人在军区内的训练场内。嘉羿一边问话，调整着身姿。单眯着眼睛一枪下去，靶心上赫赫显示着——九环。

一旁身材高大的男人扫了一眼，垂着眸子将弹珠装好上膛，眼神快速的瞄准，像极了一只蓄势待发的豹子：“不。”

哦？嘉羿动作一顿，第一次听见他关于这个问题否定的回答。眼中的兴味浓了些：“不知道是哪家的千金或少爷获得了你的青睐？”

陈宥维听闻，破天荒地露了个笑容，周围的环境更加黯然失色：“并不是。”

“…难道是卿尘？”嘉羿疑惑。他可不记得陈宥维对这位曾经的流言对象有什么好感。外面的那些传言他自然不会信的。思绪一动，他却猛地反应过来。

“不过我这几天听说了你的消息，你府邸上的一个小佣人……额，也许我不该这么称呼他。”

“没错。”陈宥维却应得干脆，“是真的。”

天，他还以为又是什么不切实际的谣传，陈宥维一直是现下年轻姑娘男孩儿的着重议论对象，毕竟没有人会对这位又怕又爱的梦中情人的相关消息说不。可那原来竟是真的？！

“他怎么俘获了你的心的，”嘉羿笑着感叹，“他叫什么名字，可以说吗？”

陈宥维神色淡然，没有拒绝，反正早晚全城都皆知了不是吗。想起那天早上男生泛红的白皙小脸乖顺的窝在他怀里时，不苟言笑的男人话语都柔了下来，嘴唇轻启：

“何昶希。”

这次身边的上校却迟迟没有再搭话，周围只剩下远处卫兵训练的声音。陈宥维放下枪颇为疑惑的转过头，没想到对上了男人那张瞬间失了血的脸色，像极了透着光的白纸。

“……他叫什么？”

发觉到这位盟友的不对劲，  
陈宥维还是耐着性子再一次重复了爱人的名字。

嘉羿忍住心头的跳跃，眼神定定，像是确认似的说道：“他头发也是乌黑……眼睛很大吗？”他问着，“眼下是不是还有一颗泪痣……？”

陈宥维彻底正了神色，眼睛危险的眯起：“……是。”

正想着他与是怎么会和小点心有关联，脑海中突兀闪过有次社交灵通的李振宁嘴边调侃的话——‘嘉羿上校啊，总是个多情的人，惦记着他那小竹马这么多年，还在费力的寻找。’

“先圣德骑士团指挥官的遗子……何昶希？”

听见嘉羿白着脸最后失神的话，男人目光锋利，像是审问又像是疑惑：“你和他是什么关系？”

陈宥维的反问无疑是承认了这一事实。

嘉羿只觉得脑子有些空白，像有千百只蜜蜂在嗡嗡的响。他找了许多年的人，竟然最后以这种方式出现在他的眼前。

他还记得多年前最后一次在那岸河边见到少年的场景，他穿着米黄色的上衣和背带裤，笑得眉眼弯弯，骄纵又可爱。说以后年年都要与他来那岸游河。他不情不愿的应着，心里却像是渡了蜜的欢喜。

可熬过了冬天，到了第二年，他去远城探望亲戚回来之后，与他许下过约定的人便随着他家族的没落，从此断了音讯。

他的名字一直像根刺一样扎在他的心里。他说过一定会找到他，从青葱到成熟，从上士到上校。他都未曾放弃过寻找他的足迹。但他仿佛一直与他在错过，何昶希经历过的所有地方，都没有落下任何的痕迹。像风沙一样的攥不住，握不紧，就只剩下飘渺的影子。

而如今，他神色怔怔。他们是真的错过了。

听着身边年轻上校低哑的诉说，陈宥维的脸色逐渐暗了下来。这段凄美的过去并没有因为一个人的聆听而更加丰满，更多是男人之间越发带着深意的剑拔弩张。

最后两人都安静下来，心思各异。风吹动着四周围铁丝栏边的低矮草木，陈宥维快他一步扣下手里的扳机，子弹“咻”地飞射出去穿过远处的靶心。他的声音磁性沉厚，言语是明晃晃的旁敲侧击：

“十环。”

  
幕布降临，昏暗的巷子听不到之前街道的热闹嘈杂。

何昶希没有想到今日会这样的倒霉。看着眼前几个脸上有明显红晕的醉鬼，他下意识地将胡春杨反手护在身后，默默打量着周围的环境，看看怎样逃跑出这个暗黑巷子的几率更大一些。

胡春杨反拉住他的手，额头冷汗冒出。突然后悔没有将象征亲王堡的徽章或是佣人带在身边。他们二人只不过是想要抄小路去夜市，没想到遇上了这种情况。暗恨自己的心宽，他低下眼睛搜寻着身边可以利用防身的武器。

“嘿，”其中一个身穿红色马甲的男人轻佻的吹着口哨，“看看这两个小可人儿，身材可真辣。比我昨天在酒馆泡的那个男／妓可好的多了。”

说真的，胡春杨从未遇见过这种架势。他本就不爱出门，平日又有卫兵保护着，他之前不该扔掉丝毫不感兴趣的搏斗和击等运动的，他现在像极了一个手无寸铁的炸毛小鸡崽。

何昶希逼迫自己冷静，沉着脸小声地叮嘱身后的男孩：“一会我说跑，你就跑，不要回头，去帮我搬救兵。明白吗？”

“你疯了？！我怎么可能丢下你不管？”胡春杨紧紧地盯着前方几个人的风吹草动，气愤心疼地反驳着。

“不！你要跑，”何昶希坚定道，“不然今天我们都会在这完蛋。”

“呦，美人说悄悄话呢？”另一道油腻的声音响起，旁边的人突然拉住他想要上前的身影，犹犹豫豫的劝道：

“哎，他们这打扮一看就是贵门子弟，不要冲动，到时候万一惹了不该惹的人，小命儿都要丢了。”

“呸！”这时红色马甲嗤笑一声，看起来醉的厉害，“要真是什么贵族少爷，早就拿出族徽证明了，用得着到现在还磨磨唧唧？”

也对。  
男人们本来悬起的心又放了下去，摩拳擦掌地迈开步子。

“或许我们可以商量一下，用金币如何？”胡春杨的戒备心高涨，开口是客气试探的语气。何昶希听着更加紧攥住男生，生怕对方一乐不乐意就冲上来动手。

几个人的视线贪婪的在眼前男生绝佳的身段上扫来扫去。连声音都这么好听，叫起来肯定很销魂啊。

“不不不，我们要的是人，现在空虚的可不是我们的钱包，是老二～”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“别想着跑啊，甜心，这可都是我们的地盘儿。”

几人向前走着，磨损的劣质长靴在石路上发出刺耳的声音，混着淫笑响在空荡的小巷里。几个眨眼之间，身体在前方的何昶希便被猛地扯住了手腕拉近。

闷哼一声，何昶希心凉了半截，果然谈判还是不行。

“哦，你他妈可真香。”领头的混混眯着眼睛放出色气的光，他趁机把胡春杨向一旁猛地搡了一把。

“跑！”

怎么办，怎么办。

胡春杨踉跄着，瞳孔微微的颤抖，何昶希方才的嘱托又回响在耳边，他只犹豫了一秒，身前的路便被人立即堵住，情急之下只得举手抄起了地上的粗短木棍向抓住何昶希男人的头上狠狠的敲去。

众人没反应过来他的动作，躲避不及。闷响之后溢出的血液便顺着男人的太阳穴汩汩流下，几人见状醉意瞬间清醒了一半。

画面彻底混乱起来。

男人红着眼扯住胡春杨细瘦的胳膊，看着他精致的小脸语气凶狠又淫荡：“你他妈敢打我？！看我今天干死你个小婊子——”

身影闪烁之间，何昶希的脑海忽地闪过16岁那年被一个酒鬼逼进巷子里差点丢掉一切的那一幕，当时母亲疯了般的冲过来护住他，被酒瓶砸的头破血流也绝不松开抱着他的手。

往日熟悉的梦魇像是再次上演，可这次没有人能够保护他，他也不能逃避。

何昶希颤抖着手，动作快速地躲开身边人的桎梏，一脚胡乱地踢向紧抓胡春杨的男人，“咣当”一声，男人吃痛放手，再次撞到了身后的砖墙，头晕眼花后竟是倒地不起。

这无疑是对剩下他人气焰的火上浇油。何昶希没来得及闪躲，下一秒便被人在肩膀上重重的一锤，疼痛随着神经传入，眼前一个发昏就被人反手按在了墙面上，身后男人的力气很大，钳制着他脆弱的手腕。身前的锁骨在粗糙的石砖上被磨得生疼。

“你敢打我老大？”肥胖的男人攥起他的头发，狠狠往自己面前倒拽着，“你不想活了是吗？！”

“杨杨——快跑！快！”

男生只是呼喊着，躲避无能他也不能让胡春杨搭在这里。身上的疼痛让他忍不住吸着气，脸蛋下脆弱白皙的脖颈和身上磕出的红色伤痕交织着，让身后的男人不知觉口干舌燥起来，剪着他的手便摸上他细瘦的腰肢，嘴里骂骂咧咧。

“他妈的，你怎么长得这么欠操！”

胡春杨看着男人已经把罪恶的手伸进何昶希薄软的上衣里，只觉得天都塌了下来。都是因为他，都是因为他……如果他早点听话去叫人就不会如此。

“不！不可以……”

跑去叫人！胡春杨只剩下这一个念头，奋力推开身上欲做什么的男人，机械般的往巷子口跑去，马不停蹄，“救命！救命——”

巷口不远处仿佛有车灯闪烁，他瞬间抓到了救命的稻草，脚下生风，何昶希痛苦的脸色像是烙印一样印在他的心里。刹车的声音瞬间拔起，他因为惯力猛地扑倒在车正前方，膝盖被磨出了鲜红的血，他却没空在意，只盼着何昶希能够无恙，只希望那个男人的动作能再慢一些。

“——你不要命了？！”

司机关门下车皱着眉冷声地质问，顾忌的望了一眼车后座，这个男孩是怎么冒出来的？如若不是他刹车踩得快，怕是要将他撞飞过去。

话音刚落，眼前的男生便从地上跌跌撞撞的爬起来，白净小脸上粘了血迹，在白色车灯的映照下更为明显。

胡春杨却毫不在意，焦急的喊道：“拜托你帮帮我！我朋友很危险，拜托了，这里一个人都没有，我——”

后座的车门这时被打开，男人身姿修长，穿着深蓝色的休闲装，清俊雅痞的脸庞盯着他确认般的叹道：“果然是你。”

什么？

胡春杨不记得那时男人是怎么捂住他的眼睛在胸前的，也不记得那些惨叫和男人略微嗜血的神色。只记得短暂快速的枪声过后，何昶希的身体很冰凉，他愧疚的眼泪簌簌的滴落在男生的手背上。何昶希借着他站稳，疲惫安慰的声音绕在他的耳边：

“好了，我没事了。”

他却紧紧的抱着高挑的男生泪水更加汹涌，无声的哭泣，怕他消失一样。

  
会场顶楼休息室的大门被人推开，高大的男人脸上生着明显的焦虑和阴沉。他穿着黑色的大衣，周身卷着不见底的漩涡和气焰。门口的佣人不禁退避三尺，生怕对上他正盛的逆鳞。

“——宥维哥……”

胡春杨在原地站起身，腿上缠着白色的纱布，眼睛红肿明显哭过的样子，身上还沾染着不知是谁的血迹。陈宥维的脸色沉得能滴下墨汁，又目光微动寻找着什么。一旁站立的清俊男人见他克制的怒意和急切此刻好心的提醒：

“别担心，他擦破了皮涂了药。另一位正在内室包扎，放心，我这里的人嘴巴很严实。”

身份如此至尊高位的贵族门第，行事自是要小心谨慎，以防流言传出四起。没有注意到胡春杨对上施展后闪躲的视线，陈宥维道谢于他的搭救和细心：“多谢施先生。”

说完男人伸手拍拍胡春杨的肩膀，扶他坐好，“你先休息。”

见他无碍，他现在焦急地想要进屋确认何昶希的伤势是否严重。想到这里，他眼色暗得像是深潭，势要把今日的那些醉鬼拖进地狱。

可进入内室后的情况比他想象的更为糟糕。

眼前男生正低着头上着药，光洁的手背在撞击下已经又红又青，与手腕连成了一片。锁骨也通红一片，泛着血丝。时隔几日再见到心尖上的人，他却增了满身的伤。

听见门响的声音，何昶希抬起头，对上了男人眼中来不及收回的厉色。

“宥维……”

穿着黑色长裙的佣人此时坐在他对面的椅子上为他涂药，这位亲王殿下的气场实在太强，吓得她突然不知道如何下手。

陈宥维停顿了一下，收敛了气势抬手一挥，佣人如临大赦，将药膏放下匆匆忙忙的带上门出去了，逃难似的。

男人走过去站在他的身侧，一言不发的拿起棉签挤上药膏。他曾受过比这严重不知多少倍的伤，却偏偏到了今日，最为无措。

“……我自己来也可以的，只是一些小伤口。”男生说着站起了身，像是想浇灭一些他的火气。正打算接过他手上的棉签，却被他直径拉住了手。一抹温热就这么落在手背上，像是为成片的伤痛附上的良药。

“对不起。”他的嗓音有些沙哑，三个字像是石砾压磨在何昶希的心上。

只不过几日没见，他收到了这样的伤害，他想看到的是他脸上常见的笑意，而不是这样隐忍着疼痛的伤口。

何昶希看着他久久没有动作，浑身是伤痕的是他，更加懊恼后怕的却是眼前的男人。

他可以在黑暗的巷子里逼迫自己冷静的反抗，也能稳稳地抱着胡春杨反着去安慰，却独独抵不过男人短暂又沉重的三个字。有几丝头发掉落下来刮过了他的睫毛，有些痒。酸辣的感觉瞬间袭上眼眶，他使劲眨了眨眼憋下那些即将忍不住的湿润。

“不，不要道歉……”他开口，话语染上了掩饰不住的鼻音。

陈宥维的心有些抽痛，这些青红的颜色和他的嗓音折磨得他快要窒息。将人轻轻的抱进怀里，又怕弄疼了他：“对不起……是我来晚了。”

“不要道歉了，你没有错。”男生将脸埋进他的颈窝，双手勾住他劲瘦的腰回抱。可眼里流出的温热濡湿了陈宥维的领口，像讯号一样过度进他的血液里。动作是无法掩饰，不再控制的依赖。

他原以为能够在他面前像曾经一样的无坚不摧，淡淡一笑告诉他自己可以撑下去，可究竟是抵不过他澎湃如海水一样的悔意和怀抱。

所有的坚强都因为在他面前，丢盔卸甲，一去不回。

他第一次见他这样默默的哭泣，没有一贯的坚韧硬壳，也没有其他的话语。却更让他心疼，快要无法呼吸。

陈宥维双眼发红，在他白净颈后落下一吻，想要给他笨拙的安慰。何昶希乖顺的认他抱着，修长的手指拂过绒软的大衣，最后落稳在男人的脊骨上。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 架空AU  
> 复古宫廷风   
> 贵族阶级制度  
> *跨阶级爱情

“您怕不是在开玩笑，少爷。”  
  
“我不是在开玩笑。”  
  
屋子里漫着淡淡的麦芽酒香，桌前头戴毡帽的男生话语肯定，纤手敲打在桌面，剔透的酒杯随着颤动发出轻微的响声。  
  
“如果这篇报道真的出现在报纸上，以亲王堡的个性，会饶过我？”男人说着，修剪整齐的胡子下能看到他上翘的嘴角，哪里有半点的害怕。  
  
“卿尘少爷，我虽爱报些有意思的八卦，但八成都是事实，做人说话，可是要讲证据的。”  
  
男生听闻一笑，又从口袋里掏出了两张纸张，“一张夜色会场的酒券和一张住宿收据，还不可以吗。罗尔先生。”  
  
男人哈哈笑起来，眼中兴味更浓：“你这么恨他？就想要他身败名裂？据我所知，胡春杨——是亲王殿下的旁系兄弟不是吗。你既然爱慕亲王殿下，为何不做到爱屋及乌……”  
  
“——我想那是我的私事，不需要你来费心。”  
  
男生俊秀的面部有些不自然的僵硬，胡春杨现在已经和他破罐子破摔了，城堡里的眼线已经禀报他胡春杨与何昶希在某日下午至晚上都在畅谈，那么陈宥维一定知道了两年前的事。  
  
他这次真的怕是要离开亲王堡了。  
  
庆幸这几日陈宥维因为事务繁忙不在亲王堡，不然他一定要接受冷言冷语的质问。  
  
可他实在不甘心。只靠着祖父，他也不一定能够占据多大的优势……就算要离开，他也一定要拉一个人下水。  
  
既然得知了那晚与胡春杨共度一夜的男人是谁，那他何必不“成全”他们来报答胡春杨的两个巴掌？  
  
平民糟蹋了贵族，光是想想就有意思啊。  
  
罗尔坐在对面，见他态度执着，挑了挑眉，手一挥将那袋沉重的金币收进了深棕色的抽屉里：“如您所愿，少爷。”  
  
  
  
  
第二天，‘至尊贵族与青合会的风流一夜’的标题赫然映在了人民大受欢迎的灿星小报的娱乐首页上。  
  
王城一瞬间被轰动，绯闻彻底传遍了天。四角的街坊，嘈杂的市场，时装店，餐厅，百姓的工作场地，贵族们的庄园。几乎都震惊于这篇报道。  
  
夜色会场虽是各色的人爱去的地方，但事关青合会会长与亲王堡的名号，那就带上了不一样的色彩，舆论只会被无限的放大夸张，慢慢影响将会过渡到到利益和权利的层面，后果不堪设想。  
  
“天你们看报了吗，青合会会长与一名贵族的一夜情？！”  
  
“哦听说那位少爷是亲王殿下的旁系兄弟……”  
  
“嘿，听说那件事了吗，青合会胆子可真大啊！”  
  
“我的上帝，这真是败坏贵族的风范！”  
  
“你疯了？敢这样辱骂亲王殿下的……”  
  
  
  
  
而亲王堡的主人知道这件事之前爱人正在一旁为他刮去冒出青渣的胡子。  
  
“我说过了不用你来，手还没有好完全。”男人说着盯着眼前人因为认真而微张的红唇，忍住自己采撷的欲望。  
  
“不要乱动，会刮伤你。”何昶希眸光控诉的看了他一眼，男人见状乖乖的闭上了嘴。  
  
片刻后何昶希用毛巾帮他擦干净了下巴，不经意地问道：“昨天那些人…怎么样了。”  
  
男人的脸上还带着些湿气，脸颊泛红，显得整个人柔和了许多。何昶希问完忍不住摸了把他有些凌乱的发丝。陈宥维没在意，轻轻将他的手拉下来嘴唇不安分地亲了亲他细腕上的脉搏。灼热的气息拂来惹得男生忍不住一缩，脸上迅速漫上红色：“别闹。”  
  
男人不再逗他，低头去观察他好了一些的伤口，停了一会儿才说到：“中了施展的枪，你觉得还能活下去？”  
  
何昶希也听过这位青合会会长的传闻，动作一停，不否认地点了点头：“也对……我还有一件事想问你。”  
  
“嗯？”男人问着，一把掐住他细软的腰坐在身前宽大的洗手台上，袭上了刚才开始就惦念许久的唇。何昶希惊了一下又推开，带着点微弱的羞涩，不疼不痒像极了猫挠。  
  
“我还没问……那天的吉华，他……”虽然陈宥维作为主人，处置无需经过他的批准，但他还是很好奇，吉华到底怎么样了，并不是因为其他，毕竟做过舍友，他不可能做到完全不闻不问。  
  
男人的俊容上倒没有不快的神色，语气不咸不淡：“我让人赶出亲王堡了。”  
  
何昶希心里的石头放了下来，这是对于吉华来说最轻的处决方式了。男人答完话，有些不满于他刚才的推搡，再次俯身含住他还想说什么的温软唇瓣。舌尖探入彻底堵住他的话语，汲取着他口中的滋味。  
  
反正那些都不是他爱听的，而他也骗了他。  
  
那些醉鬼并没有死，是被吊着半条命打断了腿扔进了青合会的地牢伺候着。而那个叫吉华的佣人，赶出亲王堡是真，但不知道他拖着那挨了20军棍浑身是血的身子能否活得下去。  
  
当然这些事不能被小点心知道，他也不需要知道。只要面对他只给他的柔情和爱护就好。  
  
他不知道陈宥维所想，只被男人吻的迷迷糊糊忍不住去回应，无暇再顾其他。经过第一次的身体结合，他好像对陈宥维的触碰很是敏感，哪怕浅尝而已，现在身子都已经热了大半。  
  
男生身上因为搏斗拧出的红痕已经消了大半，除了锁骨和手背已经恢复了白皙的颜色。陈宥维摸进他的上衣小心地摩挲着他的肌肤，而何昶希逐渐迷离的眼神就是最好的催情剂。他心里暗骂一声轻咬住他润白的耳垂，嗓音低哑，已经抬起的炙热抵在他细长的双腿之间。  
  
“你好敏感。”  
  
“唔…别在这里……”  
  
何昶希微微摇了摇头，做着最后的抵抗。巨大的明镜上可以看到他白净的后颈逐渐过渡起的绯色。男人情不自禁地从顺滑的脊背一路向下摸到了他裤子的边缘，想要一探究竟。  
  
这时门外突兀地响起了熟悉的声音，空间里啧啧的暧昧被瞬间打断。  
  
——“先生，请您宽恕，但有紧急事情禀报。”  
  
听见动静何昶希惊的一个弹起，眼中彻底恢复了着清明，急慌慌地推开了身前的男人从洗手台上滑了下来，脸红的像是要滴血。  
  
陈宥维忍住心里的戾气，总觉得丘致敲门的这一幕有些眼熟。  
  
  
  
  
而片刻后，偌大的房间里三个人都沉默不语，桌上的茶早就已经放凉，可见所有人都没有品尝的兴致。  
  
何昶希看到胡春杨白着小脸坐在沙发上心里闪过一丝不忍。  
  
事态不禁紧急，还十分严重。  
  
怪不得昨天施展在枪毙那些人时会将胡春杨捂住眼睛围在胸前，现在一回想，当时无暇顾及的小细节现在都有迹可循。  
  
“怎么回事，如实说。”  
  
男人双腿叠交坐在胡春杨对面的沙发上，语气很是严肃，压迫感瞬间袭来。事关胡春杨和亲王堡的名誉，他自然重视，但他并不记得自己的弟弟是一个私生活随意的人，他一向又被保护的很好，与青合会更是打不着半杆子的关系。  
  
胡春杨这时庆幸外祖父不在亲王堡，不然此刻他怕是要跪着说话了。  
  
“我……”他脑子很乱，这件事应该不会被他人知道才对，夜色会场一向保留客人的隐私，这件事怎么会传了出去，舔了舔有些干裂的嘴唇，他缓缓道来，“那天本是该丘执事带我去散心……”  
  
话刚启始，这时门再次被清脆的敲响，丘执事在走廊握着金属的门把手，一个修长清俊地身影稍后走了进来，步伐稳健，好像登上几乎人手一份的灿星小报主人公之一不是他。  
  
胡春杨的脸更白了。  
  
  
纸包不住火，早晚有越烧越大的一天，他和施展的那一夜亦是。  
  
  
那晚胡春杨睁眼的时候周围黑暗一片，昏沉的大脑和陌生的欲望缠绕着他，烧的他快要喘不过气，他不知道卿尘会对他做出什么，但就这么躺着坐以待毙绝对不可以。  
  
他直起颤抖的身子爬下床，半爬半拖的到了门口，只希望能抓住经过的人救他一命。还想着实在不行他就报上亲王堡的名号，他想应该会有人顾及的。  
  
而施展就是这“幸运”的一员。  
  
“救，救救我。”他下意识的说着，脸上泛着不正常的潮红，眼前雾蒙蒙一片模糊。软糯的声音染上嘶哑，也不知道自己如水的双眸湿漉漉的盯着人是种多大的诱惑。白皙的小手只是紧攥着男人的裤子，连指尖都泛着粉红。  
  
即使是见过美人无数的施展也被眼前这一幕冲击的不轻，谁来告诉他这么个小可人儿是哪里冒出来的？  
  
陌生男人的力气很大，他被连抱带拽的圈进他的怀抱里。他身上的冰凉和香气都像一把燎原之火点燃着他的渴望。  
  
“唔……你不要碰我，我还没说完…”胡春杨虽这么说着，浑身却失了力气，毛茸茸的脑袋也在男人的身上无意识的厮磨。  
  
“那你先把话说清楚，”施展只觉得好笑，心口不一就用在这个男孩身上没跑了。“还有意识吗？”  
  
男生将他胸前的衣服抓的皱皱巴巴，喉咙发着听不懂的诱人语调。这简直是逼他趁人之危。  
  
“美人，你再乱摸我可就控制不住了。”男人磁性的话语响在他的耳畔，眼睛慢慢暗下来，热气萦绕在他细长的脖子上，一片通红。  
  
  
欲望之门被无止境地打开，房门被大力推开又关上，在走廊发出一声闷响。胡春杨被吻的迷迷糊糊，失了力气任由男人的侵略。  
  
他被男人轻松的抱起陷在柔软的大床上，身上的针织衫被轻而易举的扯下，凉意使他残存的意识恢复了几分，他哑着嗓子开始抗拒：“不,不要……”  
  
“宝贝，迟了。”男人说完又袭上他的嘴唇，掐住他几近比女人还柔软细腻的腰肢止不住惊叹，“你好可爱。”  
  
胡春杨无法抗拒体内的情欲和男人的动作，身体甚至忘情的去回应，嗯嗯啊啊的喘息被时有时无的吻在口中，身上也被挑逗的妥协下来，彻底傻了眼。  
  
直到撕裂般的疼痛袭来，他哭的泣不成声，明白一切都完了。  
  
后来他醒来忙不迭的逃跑，连姓名都没有留下。他想逼迫自己忘掉那件事，却在时隔几日后因为意外又遇到了施展，还那么的狼狈。  
  
听完了他简短叙述的话众人都陷入了沉思，施展睨了男孩一眼，所有的事情都在脑海中通了起来。  
  
“我说为何那日会在夜色会场碰到卿尘少爷，毕竟他可是稀客。”施展说着，平日的笑脸消失不见，眸色沁出了些冷意，与对面的陈宥维直直的对上。  
  
事情串联起来，他才明白过来卿尘的用意。夜色人流杂乱规矩又少，他会选择这种地方来掩人耳目是对的。  
  
当夜他刚处理了一帮不懂事的垃圾，身体疲劳，便就近去了夜色。大概的巡视了一遍，他端着笑脸与一些老顾客打了几个招呼就上了楼打算去休息。  
  
踩在深红的柔软地毯上，他脱下最外层的西装外套，这才放松了几分，头顶金黄的吊灯晃的他有些眼疼，刚不满的皱起眉头就在拐弯处和一个人撞了个满怀。  
  
“卿尘少爷？”他讶异，又勾起一个滴水不露的笑容，“稀客啊，您今日怎么光临了小店？”  
  
卿尘表情慌张了一秒很快的恢复自然：“原来是施先生，没什么，一个朋友约了在这里一见谈话，已经结束了。”  
  
“是吗，”施展绅士的侧过身，“那您慢走。”  
  
当时男生走的很快，身影不久就消失在了走廊，施展站在原地皱着眉。多年来的敏锐告诉他卿尘有问题。  
  
但毕竟和他又无关，他无所谓的向自己的套房走去，没想到胡春杨就那么冒出来抓住了他的裤腿。  
  
之后的事情水到渠成。  


  
“——现在这篇报道被王城上下津津乐道，灿星小报向来不惧政府的势力，所以才敢将这件事爆出来。”陈宥维陈述着事实。  
  
施展双腿交叠与他同样的坐姿，不否认他的话：“但青合会从没有主动送死的人，谁会将我的私事宣扬出去影响声誉？”  
  
“我觉得不如问一问卿尘少爷到底是怎么回事吧，毕竟灿星从不爱做不事实的报道。是谁提供了证据呢。”  
  
清俊男人最后的尾音落下，一切真相好像都浮出了水面，所有人的脸色讶异复杂。胡春杨只觉得嗓子干的难受，卿尘果然又留了后手将他死死的拉进了这趟浑水。  
  
他果真没有心。  
  
也对，这么对待养育他多年的亲王堡的人，能有什么心。  
  
“但我愿意给亲王殿下一个面子，毕竟现在怎么控制舆论是最重要的。这关于你我两家的名誉。”  
  
施展的话说的极为漂亮，他是个生意人，虽然流连花丛是常有的事，但涉及到青合会的负面风评，他是绝对不允许的。他更不允许自己有弱点被其他不怀好意的人捉住。  
  
陈宥维逼迫自己将的怒火隐忍在心底，看了一眼低头神色脆弱的胡春杨，心里存着无限的叹息。  
  
身边的何昶希也紧皱着眉头，可现在并没有什么适合的解决方法不是吗。  
  
  
  
“——你说什么？”  
  
安静了良久，身旁的男人云淡风轻的提议让胡春杨彻底傻了。他是怎么面不改色的说出这种终身大事的？他以为是玩笑吗？  
  
“不要交往，不要订婚，”施展见男生这才直视他的模样忍不住勾起唇角，“和我结婚，才是最好的选择。”  
  
他的话当然没错，既可以堵住悠悠众口，还可以保住两人的声誉，更能抵得过时间和无数双眼睛的考验。陈宥维有些心累，不可否置，他方才也想到了这一层面，但很快被他否决。他并不希望胡春杨的未来也搭在这场意外里。  
  
“可、可是我才……”胡春杨结结巴巴，他才成年不久，就要嫁人？还是一个只有两面之缘的男人？  
  
第一次见他，他中了迷药，浑身无力倒在他的怀里。第二次见他，他沾着血迹扑在他的车前。这一次见他，他惊愕慌张，仿佛像是丢了魂儿。  
  
为什么他所有的礼仪都荡然无存的时候都是这个男人冒出来？胡春杨心里的委屈简直像泄洪一样能放不能收，施展又不喜欢他，而他又凭什么因为舆论就要嫁给他？思绪一顿，他又难过起来，但是亲王堡……  
  
胡春杨半晌不说话，施展等他回复的空档扫了一眼他卸下纱布的腿，想到昨日男生担惊受怕的可怜儿模样，语气不自觉的放柔：“腿还疼吗？”  
  
听见问话，胡春杨眼神又闪躲起来，不知是回想起了什么，脸色又红又白：“……不要你管。”  
  
男人勾唇一笑，不在意的收回本想探出的手。  
  
触到两人之间略微奇秒的氛围，对面同坐的陈宥维和何昶希同时眉头一挑对视了一眼，心里纷纷有了猜测。胡春杨和施展之间怕是并不是只存在单纯的意外。  
  


  
夜晚到来，闪耀的路灯被点起。  
  
今日王城西南方向的街道内车马尤其的多，若不是时间断断续续的错开怕是都要堵这里，不管多么宽大的路都能让人等到天荒地老。  
  
何昶希将米白色的信件递给眼前人，启封处以浓郁的深红火漆封碱，印着亲王堡繁复的印章。整理好身上的礼服，男人接过信件收好，顺便在何昶希唇上印了一个柔柔的亲吻，安抚性极强。温柔的与装扮凛然的面貌有些不搭。  
  
“好啦，我没有关系，你快去吧。”何昶希嗔笑，受伤了不便于前往阿里克将军的宴会确实有些可惜。但他是明事理的，今日春杨的事已经够让人操心了，若他还要陪伴陈宥维出现在宴会上，亲王堡的话题今晚怕是要人口一提了。  
  
“我会帮你转交给阿里克将军的，我们以后再一起去拜访。”男人说着，俯身下去与他碰了碰鼻尖，“等我回来。”  
  
“好。”  
  
丘执事替陈宥维拉开门默默跟在他身后，已经全然习惯了两人的相处模式。但不禁暗想何先生的作风真是越来越有当家的风范了。  
  


灯火通明的庭院里，两辆黑色的轿车已经备好，等待发动。  


男生站在车前，表情担忧。

“宥维哥，若祖父问起，你就当我与施先生从一开始就两情相悦，好吗。”胡春杨说着，“我不想他知道真相后担心。” 也不想他知道卿尘原来是这样的人。  
  
这件事陈宥维需要知道不假，但外祖父从来都将卿尘当成亲孙儿去疼爱，若是知道，伤心是不可避免的。有些事情不是全部大白于天下就是最合适的。  
  
陈宥维心里一抽，心疼无言，若不是卿尘昨日便离开亲王堡说要去他地散心，今晚怕是不会这么太平。他无法再无动于衷了。  
  
曾经私心想要对两年前的事情揭章而过，当作是他年幼无知，待过阵子将卿尘送去别的住处安置便可，也算尽了最后的世家情谊。可谁知他又做出了这样的事情，直踩他的底线。  
  
多年积攒的情谊被他消磨殆尽，陈宥维没再留丝毫的耐性，语气都凉薄下来。  
  
“放心吧……我也会和卿尘谈谈的。对不起。”陈宥维将人轻抱在怀里，言语久违的温柔安慰，“让你受委屈了。”  
  
兄弟的嫌隙因为这句话不动声色彻底的消融，胡春杨抱住他的腰努力不让自己没出息的呜咽起来，憋回差点溢出的眼泪。  
  
施展站在不远处，看着相拥的两人，脸上僵硬了一瞬，心烦意乱地扯了把脖前低奢的领带。他就说不爱穿这些复杂的玩意儿，搞得他现在莫名一肚子火。  
  
  
  
宴会举办在阿里克将军的府邸内，金碧辉煌的宴会厅聚满了盛装出席的人们，随着曼努宰相的判刑，阿里克将军也一洗前辱，极具看颜色的贵族纷纷趁着这次的宴会前来祝贺，掺着半真半假的情谊。  
  
不过在这个弱肉强食权利至高的世界里，大家都习以为常。  
  
陈宥维率先面访了阿里克将军，男人得知何昶希因为身体不便无法出席宴会时神色不免有些失落，但在看到那封信时脸上的情绪又消失殆尽。  
  
“我很期待小希的到来。”阿里克将粉雕玉琢的小儿子抱在怀里，“也很感谢您做的一切，亲王殿下。”他指的是还给他的清白。  
  
“应该的，将军。”陈宥维的漠色褪去几分。  
  
而施展携着胡春杨的到来无非也是掀起了轩然大波。最近本就处于流言风口浪尖的陈宥维出现在这里已经让大家偷偷的侃侃而谈了，大家对于今日报纸上的主人公竟手挽手的出现在了宴会上又有了新的猜测。  
  
两人模样都十分养眼，动作亲密。在这众多姿颜靓丽的男女中也不逊色。随着音乐的响起，身穿条纹西装的男人向胡春杨做了一个绅士的邀舞礼，脸上宠溺的笑意看的众人的下巴都要惊掉了。  
  
都瞧见没，他们手上的戒指还一样？！  
  
风向就是变得这么快，传闻不攻自破。  
  
“——估计明天的头条就是青合会会长与贵族少爷的爱情史了。”联枝蔓今日穿了一身玫红色的长裙，流苏坠在腰间很是吸引人。卷发被挽起用银叶夹子定住，衬得她天鹅般的细颈更为引人注目。  
  
听见她的感叹，连这几日情绪低沉的李振宁都忍不住有些咂舌：“他们什么时候在一起的？”  
  
“保密工作做的好而已。”陈宥维面不改色的撒谎，暗叹施展不该做军火，该去做某些演戏的角色，“如今私事被人搬上了台面，自然要证明一下那些流言。”  
  
男人浅漠的话语混着圆舞曲的奏鸣自然传入了其他人的耳朵里，身后一些人握着酒杯神色有些不自然，纷纷都暗恨起自己在背后胡说八道的嘴。  
  
“他没来吗。”过了一会另一道声音响起。陈宥维转头看去，男人穿着黑色的燕尾服，显得他更为挺拔英俊。他眼尖地捕捉到了男人脸上闪出的一丝失望。  
  
确实，他们心照不宣地原本应该在今日“相认”。可小点心受了伤，这件事只得延后。  
  
他淡淡应了一声解释：“他身体不太舒服。”  
  
“要紧吗？”见嘉羿的眼色带上些担忧，陈宥维心里又怪异沉重起来，虽然他知道这只是体贴的关怀，换谁都会问出口。可偏偏是嘉羿，他总会多想。  
  
过了会儿他才回道：“不要紧。”  
  
联枝蔓盯着这两人之间奇怪的氛围皱了皱眉，她怎么闻到了火药味？莫名其妙，嘉羿上校的性格是与亲王殿下最合得来的。怎么今天怪怪的？  
  
“你们在说什么？”联枝蔓凑近一步，猛地想起什么问道，“亲王殿下不是今日本打算带心上人来，怎么不见踪影？”  
  
那些传闻自然也落入了她的耳中，  
又经过了本人证实，她真的很期待这一天的到来来着。  
  
“——他身体不太舒服。”  
  
两个男人异口同声的回答道，又互相看了一眼对方。连一旁的李振宁都感觉到不对劲了，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。这是怎么了？  
  
“他叫什么名字来着？”联枝蔓可感觉不出来男人之间变异的气氛，就像男人看不懂女人的勾心斗角一样，“他叫什么名字来着？何…何昶希？”  
  
何昶希？  
  
李振宁脑子一灵光，眼睛睁大，今天来一直苍白的脸色终于有了几分人样：“啊……我之前有次在城里不小心崴了脚，就是一个叫何昶希的人帮了我，他还拿着亲王堡的通行牌。” 那时他就觉得这个名字在哪里听过，可时间紧凑，现在才反应过来。  
  
夏瀚宇的身影随着思绪又在心里闪现了一秒，他逼迫自己不再去想，出口问道：“嘉羿上校，你那位——”  
  
嘉羿此刻却不吱声了，眸光暗淡，周围明明有络绎不绝的人经过却依旧显得他孤单万分。转眼见陈宥维也一脸淡定的样子，李振宁这时恍然大悟，只觉得不可思议。  
  
联枝蔓从不知道这些过去，只觉得这三个男人把她当猴子耍一样，白眼翻得风情万种，失了兴致挥着小扇去找别处瞎逛了。  
  
  
  
这时，层层叠叠的人浪中渐渐簇拥起来，三人诡异的气氛也被打破。几声小声的惊呼响起：  
  
“是新上任的少将大人啊，他好年轻啊！”  
  
“没想到会在这里有幸见到他。”  
  
李振宁不以为然，又安静下来，是那位帮了他们大忙的年轻少将吗，今日阿里克将军的宴会可真是个聚宝盆啊。可他现在实在没有热切结交的想法。  
  
嘉羿心里一跳，意料之外：“他怎么会来。”  
  
陈宥维看了一眼不远处又装作无事的收回，看似漫无目的的盯着深红的窗帘看实则留意着李振宁：“……估计是大元帅的意思。”  
  
但他可不记得那时在阿伽服的会议室夏瀚宇的“解释清楚”是这个解释。  
  
“要带他出去吗。”嘉羿维指的是现在像个傻宝宝一样的李小少爷。  
  
陈宥维否决着，仔细看能发现几丝的无奈：“不，他早晚都要知道。”  
  
嘉羿听闻也没再动。果真下一秒李振宁握着酒杯的手开始颤抖起来，因为不远处人群里断续传出的声音实在是太过熟悉，转头对上了嘉羿闪躲的眸子和陈宥维不似平日淡漠的眼神，他的心突然不安起来。  
  
他们在瞒着他什么？  
  
不再站在原地，他迫切地向人群中走去，每走一步都觉得自己的心跳在加快。前方正遮挡视线的女士这时提着华美的裙边走向了另一个方向。  
  
乌泱泱的人群像被砸开一个破口，所有的画面猝不及防的落进他的眼睛里。  
  
中央的男人穿着黑色的西装正与旁人说着什么，挺拔的身姿在熠熠生辉的氛围里毫不暗淡。额前几丝细碎的刘海不停话的掉落下来，一双三白眼为原本俊秀的面容增了些冷然，让人不禁避让三尺。  
  
“很荣幸见到您，夏瀚宇少将。”  
  
少女娇羞的声音击碎了他最后的希望，李振宁端着酒杯站在不远处，再次确认过后脑海轰的一声像是炸开，不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
  
这几日让他着急到快要发疯的男人就这样突兀的出现在他的眼前，并以崭新的身份。  
  
新上任的年轻少将。这怎么能不让他疑惑窒息。  
  
他在原地愣的出神，连身边人经过都没有注意，一声惊呼后手臂上已经被洒上了金黄的酒水，辛辣和凉意瞬间蔓延出来。  
  
“啊！万分抱歉！”来人是个年轻姑娘，穿着蕾丝装饰的粉色纱裙，美丽的脸庞惊慌失措，“原来是李小少爷，天，这可怎么办？！”  
  
李振宁摆摆手，声音透着颤抖，一向的冷静自持全部崩裂：“没关系，我去处理一下就好……”  
  
陈宥维将他的模样收在眼里，心里一沉。夏瀚宇的解释就是这么直面的刺激他吗？  
  
人群中央的男人也听到了动静，视线转过来时李振宁已经消失在了那里，陈宥维对上他的眸子面无表情没打算开口。  
  
嘉羿有些无奈，快速地朝夏瀚宇往一个方向比了手势作为提醒。  
  
  
宴会才进行到一半，洗手间内没有人影，李振宁踩在赤色的地毯上只觉得身心俱疲，机械地脱下身上半湿的外套别在腕处，他扶着大理石面的洗手台调整呼吸。  
  
他早该猜到他没事的，毕竟连尸骨都没有寻到。  
  
相比他对这件事措手不及，嘉羿和陈宥维过度冷静的表情回放在他的脑海，同时也有一个残忍的真相。  
  
他们早就知道了。而全世界都在蒙骗他——  
  
半晌，门被人悄然的推开，李振宁听见动静，猛地抬起头，从镜中看到一张熟悉的面孔。他静下来的心又慌乱起来，呆愣了一秒立刻拿上外套就要离开，没再给他一个眼神。  
  
他不知道该怎么面对夏瀚宇。  
  
但了解李振宁如他，刚经过他的身侧手臂被轻松地拽住，还没出声被拥进了一个温热的怀抱，男人的力气很大，他挣扎不开，气愤交加想要骂出口，眼泪却想先声夺人。  
  
“对不起。”  
  
这事他时隔多日第一次听到他的声音，李振宁的泪珠瞬间就断了线，挣扎起来，抡起拳头砸在他的背和腰上，带着明显的哭腔：“放开我。”  
  
“对不起。”男人始终这一句话，大手按着他的肩膀抱他很紧。李振宁心里的委屈却更甚。  
  
“我一开始他妈都以为你死了……”他不再拒绝这个折磨他多日的男人强势炙热的拥抱，一条一条的泣诉，“我几乎找遍了王城和附近所有的地方，可是我找不到你，夏瀚宇，你是人吗？！你的秘密，你的身份，我都可以暂且不问，可是为什么，为什么我是最后一个知道的，你为什么——”  
  
他剩下的话语被男人封在了口中，伴着热切的想念和歉意。泪珠被轻轻地拭去，再次闻到他身上熟悉的气息，李振宁彻底忘记了挣扎。  
  
  
  
伴着一室奢靡和欢笑，窗帘后的歌舞在悠扬的继续，两个男人在露天的阳台吹风，像是与世隔绝。  
  
“我觉得振宁在哭了，偷偷的。”陈宥维听着没回应，嘉羿接着微叹一声，“贴身执事突然变成了新上任的少将，确实挺让人接受不了的。”  
  
夜风袭来，带起院子里的花香，陈宥维倚着象牙白的栏杆这才开口：“只是贴身执事吗。”  
  
“什么？”嘉羿没听清楚他的话，转过头去看他。身旁男人的轮廓在银月和灯光的照耀下更为立体绝美，礼服上金色的饰物反着刺眼的光。  
  
“为什么执意要找到他。”陈宥维再次说道，但嘉羿明白这并不是刚才谈论的话题。  
  
他微微一笑，像是甘醇又苦涩的酒，话语在嗓子里转了几个弯，说得给足了情面：“……可能因为，放不下的少时情谊吧。”  
  
不，因为年少难以忘记的喜欢渐渐变成了执念。嘉羿细碎刘海下的神色有些悲戚，可这腔感情再没有说出的机会了。而他甚至不知在这几年的苦痛成长中何昶希究竟还对他有多少残存的记忆。  
  
晚了一步，他没有来得及再做些什么，而那朵漂泊的花也已经有了他心安的归宿。  
  
嘉羿的话顾及着三个人的情面，痴情却不承认痴情的人，才最需要勇气吧。  
  
陈宥维听闻唇角一动，笑容戳破着嘉羿的伪装，连平直的宽肩都被带动了一下。沉默了许久，语气不似起初那么的淡泊：“过两天来亲王堡坐坐吧，他会很高兴见到你的。”  
  
“好。”  
  
男人的言语有些无力的化在风中，  
被卷起吹向天上璀璨的星河。  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
